Those Who Prevail
by Sabam
Summary: Trapped in a superficial universe of lies, Rinoa's destiny accidently gets intertwined with Squall's.Surrendering her emotions and taking the difficult path, will she ever learn of the dark lies of her past, present and future? *AU-Squinoa*
1. Introduction

First things first. This is a Squinoa fic and I do not own FF8 world, characters and ideas. I have changed the story slightly . no, I have changed the whole FF8 story A LOT and I hope you will forgive me for turning such a wonderful game into such an . odd and confusing epic.  
  
**_Characters . slightly modified:_**   
**  
_Rinoa Heartilly:_** Commander of Galbadia garden, has one younger sibling (Hikari Caraway), her mother did NOT die in a car crash. She is a very good leader but never uses her power to punish a particularly annoying student. She is 17 . until we move later on into the story!  
  
**_Squall Leonheart:_** Orphan, or at least, he doesn't know who his parents in, he has a very cloudy past. He is the annoying student. Truth be told he has some sort of crush on Rinoa, though he would never admit to that. BOTH his parents are alive SOMEWHERE. Though he made it through the SeeD exam, he's lucky Rinoa doesn't use her personal power to solve personal problems. 19 years old.  
  
**_Sefeir Almasy:_** Commander Centra garden (Explained further down). Has been seeking Rinoa's hand in marriage to inherit the wonderful land of Balamb (Explained further down). He pretty much explains himself throughout the story, and he still has this "arrogance" to him but not overdoing, like in the game. 18 years old.  
  
**_Hikari:_** Rinoa's younger sister. She's always fighting with her but loves her anyhow. 7 years old.

**_Alex Desmond: _**A 'mysterious' fellow.  Not much is revealed about him and he only appears physically towards the 15th chapter.  Seems to have a mysterious connection with Suogi and the Caraway household.  
  
**_Storyline:_**   
  
The world is separated between 3 countries. Galbadia, Esthar and Centra. FH is divided between the three and is, often times, the meeting place for these 3 countries. The council, 5 representatives from each country, hold meetings and decide on what's best for the world. The council is known to the population as Tripower.  
  
The forces united of all the councils is incredible. Galbadians have the best magical spells and excel in all types of magic. Estharians are expert in energy. They morph their energy into attacks, powerful in attack, their powers are limited. Centarians expertise in martial arts and weapons, relying only on their physical strength.  
  
Thus the land of Balamb was discovered, it was perfectly formed and capable of holding a small town and another Garden, the problem was, who would inherit this land? So the Tripower came to an understanding that did not suit the Estharians at all. Caraway, the president of Galbadia, had a daughter, Rinoa Heartilly. She was to marry Sefeir Almasy, son of the President of Centra. Their heir would claim the land of Balamb. That wasn't fair to the Estharians so they put the situation of Balamb on hold, as some rebellious groups began to form a bit everywhere in the land.

We find out much later on about a 'hidden' storyline.  So don't base the judgment of the plot line on this 'clarification outline'.  
  
The two different social classes are the nobles and the ordinaries. Wealth is judge accordingly . duh.  
  
Secrets will reveal themselves and goals will be changed.  
  
So this story begins.  
  
I really hope you understand because I worked hard on this. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me at HailOfHeavens@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Not The Time

Sammy-Chan: The first chapter! In the hopes that you will like it!  
  
  
  
  


**~CHAPTER 2: Not the Time …~**

  
Rinoa slammed the thick file shut on her desk. This was useless. She looked at the other SeeD in her office and he wasn't having much luck either. Either that or to put it quite simply, he wasn't trying. She didn't know why she put up with him exactly but she decided she had to, considering he was a good fighter. He pushed his brown bangs out of his clear blue eyes. Now she was certain, he wasn't trying at all. The tall man leaned on her desk and shot her a glance.  
  
_"He isn't bad looking, actually if you look at him from a certain angle he's pretty h-" _She shut her eyes tight not wanting the thought to continue, it wasn't listening, _"I mean, he's got great shoulders, and his eyes are, to put it simply, WOW! And then he's got that smile and-"_ She slapped her forehead. _"What is wrong with me?"_ She shook any further thoughts away and continued scanning the documents.  
  
"Are you even looking for anything?" The mocking voice asked.  
  
This was not the time; he had not picked the right time, "I'd ask you the same question." There was a sharp, dangerous edge to her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms.Heartilly, the slaves couldn't make it this afternoon, and you'll have to be contented with a handsome, generous guy like me."   
  
"Oh joy!" She replied sarcastically, slamming another folder on her desk.  
  
They had been told to scan files on the identities of criminals that were now leading the rebellious gangs, the ones who vandalized each and every continent under the sun. This was not a fight the nobles could win.  
  
"I can't believe I'm helping you! I mean, you're such in a bitchy mood and I'm not even a noble."  
  
"Fuck you!" She hissed back.  
  
"Hmm … nobles aren't expected to swear." He smirked.  
  
"Yes well, guys ARE expected to have dicks so I'm guessing you don't meet expectations either!" She spat back. She couldn't believe the previous thoughts she had about this guy!  
  
The SeeD stayed silent and continued reading the files. Why was she always this bitchy at him? He'd done nothing wrong. Well, ok, he had pissed her off many times but hadn't she heard of 'Forgive and Forget'? He glanced at the clock, 5 P.M. To think he could be hitting off with some girl right now. He glanced back at his companion. Immediate thoughts bounced in his head but he shook them off, this was not a good time. Not in her office, not at this time, not without protection, not with a door that couldn't lock, not with her.  
  
"Found something." She said.  
  
"Let's see …"  
  
"It doesn't say much. Just that on January 23rd, a Mr. Suogi got found guilty and released right after. Seems that he was plotting against Galbadia for some reason. I don't know why they let him go …"   
  
Squall Leonheart started laughing. Rinoa glared at him fairly confused. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was schizophrenic, she decided to impose on his 'fun time'.  
  
"What the hell is up with you?"  
  
"I know that guy! He was a terrorist, I used to hang with him all the time."  
  
"What?" She nearly shrieked.   
  
He laughed even harder, "Joking …" He managed to say.  
  
"You're so stupid sometimes! Do you know you could have gotten _CONVICTED_ for saying something like that?"

"Yup … I'd have been kicked out of Garden too. Then you'd probably get lovesick and come to the D-District Prison to help me escape. Then we'd go live in Windhill and have kids!"

"Wonderful fairy tale, are you done?" She asked coolly.

"I was going to go in more detail. You wanna?" He asked. She responded by smacking him in the head.

The icy blue gleamed in his eyes almost as if he was becoming very serious (which was rare), and with a whisper he spoke up.  
  
"Yah, so how's your fiancée?"  
  
That set her off, never had anyone been able to press the same buttons as he just had. Not even her sister. First he had accused her of not trying, then mocked her, and now asking about such a touchy subject. Fires of hell escaped her eyes and she began to fume.  
  
"He is NOT my fiancé! We aren't getting married! I don't even LIKE HIM! It was only to claim BALAMB! NOTHING MORE!" She was about to strangle him, then and there.  
  
"Sure, sure …" Squall said, "That would make you pretty greedy too."   
  
"I can't believe I haven't fired you yet." She said in a low deadly voice.  
  
Squall was about to open his mouth but lucky for him (Although he did not realize he was lucky) the intercom boomed through the office, sending a shock through both of them.  
  
"Ms.Heartily, Mr.Leonheart, have you found anything, the council wishes to see you."   
  
"Yes, we've found something. We should be able to work with it …" Rinoa said.  
  
"Please, proceed to the Galbadian council room, and bring Leonheart with you." There was a faint click of the receptionist cutting off the signal.  
  
Rinoa couldn't believe her ears. Why in the world would Leonheart have to come with her? His job was done; there was no need for him anymore. Either way she had to follow orders. Sighing, she picked up the file and strode to the office door.  
  
She motioned for him, "Don't do anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't-actually, don't do anything." She warned him.  
  
"Right, right …"He said smiling a playfully, "How can I refuse ANYTHING from my wonderful commander?"  
  
Ignoring the comment she picked up the pace to the council room. She couldn't wait to get there. Even seeing her father would be fine as long as she didn't have to be alone with Squall Leonheart ever again, not in a million years. She was in PMS, this wasn't a good time to be alone with him, or with the council for that matter. It was especially not a good time to be near Almasy. To put it clearly, this wasn't a good time for anything.  
  
  
  
  


  
_Sammy-Chan: How did you like it?! I hope you liked it, please R&R!!!! PLEASE!!!_


	3. The Council Meeting

**~CHAPTER 3: The Council Meeting~**  
  
  


  
Rinoa pushed the double doors leading to the Galbadia Garden council room. The nineteen council members all raised their heads at the same time that it was almost frightening. The Estharian President greeted her with his usual smile and his council nodded their heads in acknowledgement.  
  
The Centra President looked up from his files and commented on her hurried arrival and her companion.  
  
"Well, looks like you were in a rush Commander Heartilly, and umm, who is this?" He motioned towards Squall, "Why was I not aware of his arrival?"  
  
Luckily, one of the Galbadian council members responded, "Squall Leonheart, one of the best SeeDs here at Galbadia Garden."  
  
Squall did his regular thing, flashed a smile and stood up a bit straighter. The news of a "Squall Leonheart" particularly attracted the Estharian president as he leaned forward to look at the young man. Commander Almasy's expression was un-readable, to Rinoa Heartilly's eyes, but not to Hiro Schezny, the spokesperson of Centra. It was too obvious.  
  
Almasy was displeased with the presence of this "Squall" character. Of course he was a respected SeeD; but that certainly did not make him a noble. Almasy never did like people who weren't "his kind". The council had no need for such frivolous characters in one of their important meetings.  
  
"Very well Leonheart, dismissed." Sefeir said with a dry tone.  
  
Rinoa grimaced at his attitude, "He's been ordered here." She responded icily.  
  
Sefeir chuckled slightly, "Yes, well now he's been ordered out of here."  
  
"By who? With utmost respect Commander Almasy but are you considered important?" Squall responded without delay.

There was a slight discomforting pause that followed.  
  
"Sit down Leonheart and I'd advise you to shut up." Rinoa spoke up. If this kept going there would be a fight. She wasn't sure why she was defending Leonheart but she wasn't going to let Almasy win.  
  
Almasy was her fiancée. WAS. And she thanked Hyne everyday for the cancellation. Rinoa had meant to marry Sefeir to claim the land of Balamb. Obviously, Almasy had no interest in her, only in the land. Suddenly, gangs broke out and began committing crimes. They completely undertook the island and so the council had to take immediate action. Therefore, they dropped the marriage plans. Not to mention it wasn't fair at all to the Estharians, since President Loire and his wife had no children.  
  
Rinoa sat at the round oak table. It was finely polished with only a few documents on it. Squall soon joined them after pulling up a chair near Rinoa since she was the only person he knew, even thought they never did get along much.  
  
"Ok, so we've found a suspect that could be arrested." Rinoa simply stated. She told them his name, and everything else they had in his document.  
  
"Lousy info …" Commented Sefeir.

"Then you scan the files until you find something suitable." Squall said simply.

"What do you think you're paid for?" Sefeir smacked his fist on the table.

"He works for me Sefeir. He's paid to do whatever I tell him to." Rinoa interjected coldly. 

Taking up on the opportunity Squall sneered, "That's right, I don't owe you anything."

  
  
"We're sending out SeeDs … to Trabia." Caraway finally spoke up. During the whole meeting he stayed silent. "I'll make a suggestion." He mumbled again.  
  
Rinoa raised an eyebrow at her father. She didn't know what he was going to suggest but he certainly seemed lost today. The Galbadian President spoke up. "Funds from the two other countries would be much appreciated. The SeeDs will be from Galbadia. Leonheart, you'll be one of them. I'll fill everyone in on the details tomorrow."

"Right …" Loire stated, slightly dazed by the Galbadian President's outburst.

The Centra president stayed silent. He didn't enjoy it when he had no say in the matter. 

  
"Thank you very much for your cooperation." Caraway said. "It is much appreciated."   
  
"Ok, the mission'll go something like this. Get the Suogi guy and bring him back here. All is well. This might take sometime. Who knows where he's hiding. Council dismissed."  
  
  
  
  


The 21 people rose and left the room solemnly. 

"Hasty ending." Whispered Squall to Rinoa.

"Yah … I know." She responded. Squall slightly waved and left her to go re-join one of his buddies, Irvine.   
  
Rinoa walked down the hall, her destination was the dorms. She was sick and tired of all the council's twaddle about war. They would declare war on anything. She was sure they would declare war on a tree that couldn't be cut down or a bird that happened to be flying overhead and left a small souvenir on their head.  
  
She heard heavy footsteps behind her. Without turning back she knew who it was. She should be used to it by now. _HE_ was constantly stalking her. She swiftly turned around to face the muscular shoulders, the short blond hair, the tall selfish man that she had always hated.  
  
"What is it Sefeir?"  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you …"  
  
"You didn't scare me. Stop acting macho and tell me what you want."  
  
"You …"  
  
"You always want something you can't have."  
  
"I always get what I want."  
  
"I'm not a "what", I'm a "who". Unless you were referring to something else … like Balambian land for example."  
  
"I was never claiming land; I was claiming you. I love you."  
  
"Yes and I have a baby llama that lays eggs."  
  
"Stop being so cold and sarcastic. I'm trying to be nice."  
  
"Well, to me, you being "nice" is you being annoying."  
  
"Hmph! Either way, I'll get you. Out of rights. Centra and Galbadia would claim the land no matter how Esthar feels about it. If Loire can't screw properly and can't produce an heir, that's his problems."  
  
"I wish I had a tape recorder. I could tape you and get you kicked off the council. You obviously don't belong there. You're weak and lack leadership qualities."  
  
Rinoa kept walking towards the dorms. She considered paying a quick visit to the training center so she wouldn't have to break something in her room later. She needed to let off steam … quickly.  
  


  
_Sammy-Chan: Hope you liked it! R&R! Haha! Rinny's pissed and what's Squall gunna do about it? Obviously he won't help._


	4. A Lion's Challenge, An Angel's Pride

_Sammy-Chan: Yaaaay! I posted another chapter ... joy!_

**~CHAPTER 4: A Lion's Challenge, an Angel's Pride~**

  
  
Rinoa brushed a few locks of hair out of her face. She hated Magical History. If there was anything she hated, it was Magical History. Sorceresses and their knights were of absolutely no interest to her. She especially hated the quizzes because they took an eternity to finish and they usually had to be completed out of strict memorization. Rinoa sighed and twirled her pencil with her fingers. She was going to fall asleep if this persisted. This was so boring! Staring at the paper wasn't helping, either. She quickly tapped the pencil on her desk and circled the right answer ... or so she thought was the right answer. A note was kicked up to her from Selphie. She dropped her pencil on the floor purposely and quickly scooped up the note as well as her pencil. She shot a look at the teacher ... he wasn't looking. She unfolded the piece of paper and read:  
  
Rinny!!!  
  
What's No. 6?? Hell I hate these quizzes! HELP!  
  
~Selph  
  
She squinted at Selphie's untidy scrawl and quickly wrote back.  
  
You're asking the wrong person, but I think it's Option C ... that's what I wrote.  
  
RINOA ... (Notice not Rinny)  
  
She kicked the note back down to Selphie. This seemed to arouse suspicion on the teacher's part for he quickly lifted up his head from the "Galbadian Post" and stared right at Selphie. She quickly looked down at her quiz and looked like she was thinking hard. Now to the teacher, THAT was even MORE suspicious. He swiftly made his way to Selphie's desk and tapped her on the shoulder promptly.  
  
"Have anything to hide Ms.Tilmitt?"  
  
"Hide? Like what?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, notes, answers..."  
  
"No sir! I wouldn't do anything like that..." She silently kicked the note back to Rinoa who covered it with her foot.  
  
"Hmm... Well, if I'm again suspicious of this situation I'm taking this quiz away from you."  
  
"Oh, please don't ... that would relieve me of pain..." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Rinoa bit the inside of her mouth not to laugh. She continued completing her quiz silently. She glanced at the clock ... 5 minutes left and 3 questions. She cautiously circled the answers and waited for the class to end. The bell rang loudly and the screeching of chairs was heard. Twenty students made their way to the front desk and left their papers. Rinoa waited for Selphie by the door.  
  
"That was so hard and he didn't even mention there was going to be a quiz!" Selphie whined.  
  
"Actually... He did. A week ago." Rinoa said innocently.  
  
Selphie grimaced. "Shut up ..."  
  
They made their way to the elevators and pressed the button to go down. Balmab was full of energy today. The sun was shinning through the wide windows and everyone was in the mood for a Friday and thank Hyne it was. Rinoa's sister came to join them soon after they had gone left of the directory. She was a younger version of her sister; she had longer black hair (no highlights) and brown eyes. She was much more energetic then the rest of her family but still had the "quality" that all Caraways had ... the art of giving orders.  
  
"Carry my books." She stated and without waiting for a response she piled her books onto Rinoa's.  
  
"Ok, why?" Rinoa demanded.  
  
Hikari grimaced, "Because, this is my first year and Mommy said you had to be nice to me."  
  
"What mommy doesn't know won't hurt her." Rinoa dumped the books back onto her sister's arms.  
  
"I'll tell on you." Hikari taunted.  
  
"Go ahead." Rinoa responded.  
  
After Hikari had given up on making Rinoa hold her books, they continued on the journey to their dorms. Chatting about how the day went. Actually Hikari was doing most of the talking since Rinoa and Selphie had no appetite for conversation.  
  
"And then I told him the right answer and he said I was very good and then after that we were suppose to work in partners and-"  
  
"Hey Commander!" A voice called out.  
  
Hikari's mouth snapped shut and Rinoa spun around to see who was calling her. She wished she hadn't; for when she did, she met the face she wished never again to see. His icy blue eyes, his black, baggy jeans, the long brown bangs that drooped over his eyes. He was Squall Leonheart, was there more to say?  
  
"What do you want Leonheart?"  
  
He shrugged slightly, "I don't know, I was bored and it's always fun bothering you."  
  
"You have no life."  
  
"True enough but at least mine isn't based on other people's orders, commands and wishes."  
  
More people seemed interested in the conflict between the two. They always seemed interested when fights were about to break out. Whether physical or verbal it was always fun to watch. Besides, this was a fight between the commander and one of the strongest SeeDs. It was something to watch and you would have thought the same. Rinoa's eyes lit up a bit.  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"Ooh nothing..." He said innocently, "I just wanted someone to spar with."  
  
"Then go spar with dolls and don't get hurt..." She said this and tried to walk on. All these people were making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Just wait up!" He called out. "I just want to see how strong you are."  
  
"Too strong for you!" Hikari said this and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Spunky little sister you got there..." He smiled a bit  
  
"Ugh. Hikari, just shut up for a second." Rinoa said and looked at Squall again.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out of SeeD."  
  
"Yeah? I don't use my power to solve my personal problems." She paused for a moment and continued, "So you wanted to spar?"  
  


  
_Sammy-Chan: Ooh ... heh heh heh!! Ahem, this will be continued soon._


	5. A Simple Kiss

**~Chapter 5: A Simple Kiss~**

****

Rinoa looked around at the huge crowd in the training center. All these people were making her uncomfortable (she had been taught as a child to NEVER make a scene, it might affect their family rank). They were so distracting to have around and losing her concentration wasn't exactly what she planned as she was fighting with Leonheart. She had changed into training wear and so had he for that matter. Nothing seemed to be bothering him … damn him.

"Hey Rinoa, how's a little bet!" He said smiling.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Shoot …"

"Ok, if you can hand me my ass in this battle, I'll be good. I'll obey the rules and I won't get on your nerves."

She laughed, "Tell me I'm dreaming!"

Squall shrugged, "Anyways, if I win … I get to kiss you and you better as hell act like you're enjoying it!"

Rinoa scoffed, "What?"

Hikari giggled behind her sister, "I'll tell daddy …"

"Shut up, Hikari." Rinoa scowled. "You know Squall, I don't even think 7 year-olds play that game anymore. Puberty certainly struck you late."

Chuckles came from the crowd and Squall smiled. "You're one to talk. See, I'm kind of curious if I kiss better then Sefeir."

He had just hit the hot switch. "I'll kill you!" She yelled. She dashed forward trying to land a punch on his face.

"Hey, false start!" He yelped blocking her punch at the last possible instant.

"TOO BAD!" She did a roundhouse kick and nearly knocked his head off. He ducked and grabbed her leg, sending her crashing to the floor. She wasn't done yet; she raised one hand and shot out a Firaga spell that burnt his shoulder.

Being temporarily stunned from pain, she used the teleportation technique and smashed her knuckle on his jaw sending him flying.

Deciding to attack before she killed him, he shot out an energy beam that hit her dead on and sent her flying back down to the floor.

She got and swallowed the slight pain. "Damn … she isn't stronger then me but she's five times as fast." The thoughts echoed in his head. Feeling the need to do something drastic he dashed forward at her as she stepped onto the defensive. Then he disappeared right before hitting her.

Surprised, she concentrated on sensing his aura somewhere in the room. Nothing! It was almost as if he had teleported to another dimension! Then something forced her eyelids shut and hypnotized. She wasn't in any particular pain; she just sank into oblivion and fell down to the floor.

Leonheart appeared a few feet away and Hikari gasped.

"That was so cheap!" Hikari shrieked. "No one does that anymore!"

"Your sister had no guard to sleep magic whatsoever. That's her weak point." He slowly approached Rinoa and leaned towards her.

"Get away from her you moron!" Hikari pushed him away, "She's my sister!"

"You know how to heal her?" Squall scowled. That girl was so annoying sometimes.

"I do …" Selphie said. "But I suppose it'll make it easier for her to keep the end of her bargain if you wake her …" She grimaced at Squall.

"Wow, you've grown up Selphie …" Squall said laughing.

Selphie snorted and waited for Leonheart to wake up her friend.

Taking out a tonic from his pocket Leonheart settled Rinoa's head in his lap and emptied the flask. It took around 10 seconds for the tonic to take effect and Rinoa's eyes slightly opened. Squall pressed his lips against hers and she nearly fell into another state of unconsciousness. 

"How dare he, I swear I'll kick his …" But the thoughts lightly fell away as she returned the kiss.

He broke off and grinned, "So?"

She pushed him away immediately. "I don't speak of personal experience but I think even Sefeir kisses better then you."

"Yah, if you're gay …" Squall sneered.

"Well then I guess that's your case …" She spat.

As the two kept arguing, some crowd members turned away laughing, only to shut their mouths immediately as they saw a figure leaning against the training center door. 


	6. Surprising Visit

_Sammy-Chan: Did it take long to update or WHAT? It's been an eternity plus a century!! Woo … hell, anyways, here is the wonderful 5th chapter and I've completely lost track of the story so sorry if it sucks. I STILL don't own FF8 … err …yah, so that's that …  
  
  
  
  
_

**~CHAPTER 6: Surprising Visit~**

  
  
Cid Kramer, standing near the entrance of the Training Center, wasn't seen by everybody. Those who DID see him snapped their mouths shut, wondering what his reaction would be. Meanwhile, the couple kept arguing.  
  
"I can't believe I haven't kicked you out yet! You are such a goddamn dumbass! What the hell did you do that for?" She shouted, freaking out.  
  
"Deals a deal no? Wouldn't want to go back on your noble pride there, Rin! Oh, but wait! There wasn't a CONTRACT! I knew I'd forgotten SOMETHING!" Squall said mockingly.  
  
"Oh go fuck your-" Rinoa tried to put in, but…   
  


"That's enough …" The serious voice cut through the air like a whip.  
  
Rinoa's heart jumped and Squall's life flashed before him as if he was about to die. Both of them however, turned to face, Mr. Cid Kramer … headmaster of Galbadia Garden; the man who had complete authority over whomever was in Galbadia Garden perimeter. He laid his eyes on both teenagers and smiled slightly as though he knew that it would all happen one day.  
  
"Now … Leonheart, you kissed Commander Heartilly against her will … you know what that means, don't you?"  
  
"I'm gonna be kicked out …" Squall said embarrassed, his cheeks turning slightly red.  
  
"No … your now a pedophile; since you are of legal age and Ms. Heartily isn't." He said with a slight chuckle, but amazing seriousness, "And you Ms.Heartilly, I don't think I shall be talking to your father about your language problem … nobles aren't expected to swear."  
  
At this, Squall found it very funny since he was expecting Rinoa, with her attitude to reply the same thing she had to him. Rinoa shot Squall a venomous look as if to predict his death very soon and looked back to Head Master Cid.  
  
"Sir, with all do respect, Rinoa is a little tensed today." Selphie put in trying not to laugh.

"She needs more time with Squall! Besides, she ALWAYS uses that language! Mommy knows, daddy knows …"  
  
"HIKARI SHUT UP!!" Rinoa yelled at her younger sister, she was about to kill her … this wasn't happening … it COULDN'T be happening …  
  
Cid chuckled at this once more, finding this situation fairly amusing. "I'm sure she does…" He looked at the girl with soft eyes and smiled at her, "But anyways… Point is, you two better get along …" He said looking at Squall and Rinoa, "Because you'll have to stand a whole three months of each other."  
  
Rinoa's jaw dropped … Squall's eyes opened wide, Hikari screeched, Selphie started to laugh insanely and whispers began to grow in the center until they became a cascade of conversations.  
  
"I bet they're gunna-"  
  
"Yah, Rin's first, and Squall's last …"  
  
Laughter and perverted conversations began to grow; Rinoa nearly fainted. No … no fucking way … a mission … a LONG mission with LEONHEART … hell NO! No one can have luck that bad.  
  
"What…?" She closed her eyes hoping she didn't hear well.  
  
"You and Leonheart have a mission together … make Garden proud, you leave tomorrow …"  
  
"No … no way …" She repeated hoping she misheard again.  
  
"You can't leave me to die!" Leonheart exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not happy about this either!" Rinoa snapped back.  
  
"Both of you stop. Rinoa, you're to be sent back home. Gather your things quickly, and Leonheart pack up and get a good night's rest. You're driving." 

That ended the conversation … or the argument at least. "And all of you, back to your dorms. Curfew is in half an hour. And get lives so you don't have to imagines Miss Heartilly's or Leonheart's for that matter. Thank you. Everyone out now …" He said addressing the students who had come to watch. They were expecting a fight. Obviously they got much more then that. They got a show.  
  
  


_Sammy: It took SOOOOO long to post this chapter up and yet it's SOOOOO short. Sorry if it was crappy and I promise the next chapter will be up before 3 months have gone by._


	7. What Relationship?

_Sammy: Omigod … woooow … this is amazing … it's so early to be posting this up!!! AAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ok … I don't own FF8 and so yah! ON with the fanfictiON!  
  
  
  
_

**~Chapter 7: What Relationship? ~**

  
"How could you do this to me? You know I hate the guy; and did you hear the rumors? I mean, what the hell dad?" Rinoa was fuming by the time she got home in Deling at the Caraway Mansion.  
  
Julia Heartilly quietly stood at the entrance of her husband's study. She didn't understand her mate's point in putting Rinoa with Squall Leonheart, especially since no one was good enough for his daughter. Julia knew not to question her husband's ambitions, plans or anything else involving his daughter. She knew he, just as Rinoa was, relieved of the cancellation of the Almasy engagement. So, there she stood, listening to their stupid conversation.  
  
"The mission would be accomplished much more quickly … " Caraway responded calmly, only too used to his daughters fusses and fits over small … or big things.  
  
"Quickly? Yeah, maybe with him getting on my nerves or me killing him, just MAYBE we can squeeze in traveling the outskirts of the country looking for a fucking rat!!" Rinoa slammed her hand on the desk impatiently.  People still asked her why she didn't get along with her father. She'd remembered once an old dignified lady at a party had asked her if she had a good relationship with her father. WHAT relationship?  
  
"I'd pray you didn't use that language. You aren't supposed to.  It's not in your blood and not in your class."  
  
"You'll be praying for a few teeth back; unless you cancel this shitty plan of yours!!"  
  
"You are challenging me? You think you'd be able to knock me senseless? Has all the blood rushed to your head my dear?" Caraway had no patience with these things anymore.  
  
"Anytime old man, I'll kick your ass, up, down, and all fucking year round." Rinoa said but she had immediately regretted saying so, she knew she couldn't beat her father … and he knew it too. So the pain commenced as her father gestured towards the training center. Julia turned away from the study, thinking what fools they both were. She went to check up on her other daughter.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  
  
  


  
Squall shoved clothes in his black travel bag, the one Garden had provided, glancing at his clock from time to time. 10 more hours until he was officially shipped off on another mission; but this was special. He was going with the Garden commander. This could actually be fun… maybe. Besides, she was beautiful. He should at least be thankful for that. Right? Right… No use worrying about it. A knock was heard at the door of his small SeeD dorm. He casually opened it and to his greatest surprise, Selphie, Rinoa's friend was there.  
  
"Uhh … hi?" He said un-sure of what her business was here.  
  
"Hi. Can I come in?" It was more of a command then a question; but then again, she probably took that up from Rinoa.  
  
"Yah… what is it?"  
  
"About the mission… "She said simply, he should have known. Why else should she communicate with *him? Maybe to know about Zell.   
  
"Yah …" He said more intrigued by her presence here.  
  
"Well… Rinoa, as much as she tries to hide it, there isn't anything that I can't figure out so here's what I came to say… She likes you… And technically … she's not allowed to have a "relationship" with any guy." She made big quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
"Yah… She likes me, which is why she'd hire anyone to kill me." He said annoyed, for some reason she reminded him of a younger sister nagging him. She had grown up with him at the orphanage. They never really DID get along.  
  
She smiled, "Hey, don't worry… She's like that… All the people she loves truly she tried to kill… Her father, her mother, her sister… Me sometimes… You… VERY often …" She emphasized on the word very and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Yah, yah… " He said not believing a word and thinking this was all set up.  
  
"But I've got a favor to ask you…"  
  
"What?" He scowled annoyed.  
  
"Don't touch her or start any form of relationship with her."  
  
"Why? A guy's got hormones; and if she's up to it then I won't be-"  
  
"Yah but that would totally ruin our relationship."  
  
"OUR relationship? You and I? What relationship?"  
  
"That's the thing, if you were her boyfriend, you and me would… Well, HAVE to have a relationship… Something that would COMPLETELY wreck both of our lives." 

"Selphie, you're DATING my best friend. Would it make a difference if I dated YOURS?"

"Chh… yah!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Listen Squall, no offense, but I know you more then she does; and all the past girlfriends you've had… I mean, where did you pick them up? A whore house? Rinoa's my best friend; I don't think it'd be great if her first boyfriend slept with 30 girls before getting to her. She's a noble, "jump and get dumped" isn't her type of thing."

Squall laughed. "Right … ok." He rolled his eyes.

"If I learn that you-"

"Selphie, shut up, I get it. Now get out." He took her by the shoulders, lead her out of his dorm and slammed the door.   
  
  
  


_  
Sammy-Chan: Will Rinoa survive her father's smacks? Will Squall be stupid enough to try a move on Rinoa? ALL THIS ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF…. Uhh … *looks at small writing on her hand but it's illegible* well, you know the title!_


	8. Conversation

Sammy:Ok … this is AMAZING!! You can truly call this UPDATING! Hahahaaaa … ok, so now I'm considered NORMAL! Ahem, anywho, so … yah, how are all of you? Good, good … err … I do not own FF8 and so ON with the fanfictiON.  
  
  
  


**~Chapter 8: Conversation~**

  
Rinoa rubbed her cheek in pure agony. All right, there was no pity in battle, and she knew that only too well but this was… It felt like he had beaten her to an inch of her life. Not that she didn't ask for it but… She didn't know her father could be so without mercy. At least it was confirmed that he wouldn't be able to see out of that eye for another week. It was the only blow she was able to land but it was hell worth it. Maybe; if she could stand up by tomorrow.  
  
Julia wandered around the mansion aimlessly; it was the only good thing about this place. You could go on long walks without seeing the same scenery all the time. This wasn't right.  Why did he have to do that? Well, take a risk once in a while, and what better way than to ask him personally. She walked into his study and found him trying to bandage his eye in vain.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?" She questioned him.  
  
"She wanted me to…"He replied gruffly.  
  
"Oh please! You know, if you care so much about your oldest daughter then maybe you should treat her with more freedom.  For crying out loud! She hasn't even had ONE boyfriend in her 17 years of life!  Not even a kiss from a boy."  
  
"Oh yes she has. Today. It was a bet but a kiss never the less. By that Leonheart boy.  Even if I hate his guts for laying a finger on her, he's still one of the best SeeDs. Anyways, she has no time for these stupid things. It's much harder for a woman to keep her place in the council. She's got to choose: a regular teenager? Getting screwed, smoking, you name it. Or being a dignified noble. It's her choice Julia. Not mine." He slowly rose from his chair and exited the office, heading for a nice long sleep.  
  
Julia sighed, looked back in the room, turned off the lights and closed the door.  She decided to head for her daughter's room.  
  
"You can't call her a woman yet." She muttered to herself as she walked down the hall.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  
  
  


  
"What the fuck happened to you?" Squall gawked incredulously at her.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Come on! You look like you've been raped, put through the shredder and shipped off to a boot camp and gotten a few cracks on the head."  
  
" …"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone and drive … "  
  
"Ok, I know I'm a bastard but …" His voice got softer. "Just tell me what happened …"  
  
"I just told you to mind your own business; and yes, you are a bastard so leave me alone." She gazed out of the passenger window of the small van, looking at what she was leaving behind. Not much… Hah… Nothing at all.  
  
The sun shone through the windows of the tiny van. A cut on her eyebrow, a bruise on her left cheek, another cut near the bruise… To put it simply she was completely disfigured.  
  
"He wasn't very smart. Beating you before a big mission that can't really be failed unless we want our asses roasting on a stick." Squall said jokingly.  
  
Rinoa couldn't help smiling. "He didn't beat me…"  
  
"Oh… So he… Lightly laid his knuckles on your face with exceeding pressure…" Squall said sarcastically, and then added, "Same thing."  
  
"No… Actually, I asked for it."  
  
"Oh… Commander Heartily admitting a MISTAKE. WOW!!" He said smiling at her, managing to take his eyes off the road for a short period.  
  
"No… I was pissed was all…" No emotion betrayed her.  
  
"Oh… so you were being you."  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
"See, I WOULD. But, now the person I usually picture while jacking off is completely fucked up … so-"  
  
He was silenced by a quick glare from Rinoa. She had actually enjoyed that conversation except when the conversation by… Well her… But not purposely.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  
  
  


  
Hours passed by in silence as they drove along the roads of Galbadia. They were heading for the most Northern part of Galbadia. Edging towards Trabia, a country who wasn't part of the Tripower… Much too weak… And peaceful. Finally Squall spoke up.  
  
"We should get some information on where the guy could be …"  
  
"Where are you expecting to make people talk?" Rinoa asked, actually curious.  
  
"Dingy bars… Inns… And speaking of so …" He said; his eyes narrowing down at a wrecked down motel. "We can stay there for the night and try to get some information… Technically… I don't want to be wandering around, looking for this asshole."  
  
"Ok… But…" She looked the motel once more. "Are you sure that it won't collapse on us… A gust of wind would be enough to…"  
  
"I realized but… Oh well…"  
  
So, that was that and they rented a room …  
  
"You've got to be kidding me…"   
  
"I swear I didn't know! I really DID ask for two beds! I'll sleep on the couch!" Squall said, panic stricken as he ducked a pillow being shot across the room by Rinoa.  
  
"You better... Because you're not sleeping next me!" She replied. "Now go down and wander around and … find info. I'll connect the laptop."  
  
"Ok …" He said as he left the tiny… room (I guess you could call it that) … with only one bed.  
  
So, she set up near the bed, the screen of the laptop lighting up the whole room. Checking the e-mail, she looked at the newly received mail from Council.  
  
"Confirm location."  
  
Rinoa nearly burst out laughing. The council was getting lazy. Writing such a crappy e-mail. She remembered when she was younger (and without power), she had to look up every second word of their e-mails in the dictionary for she understood none of it. Replying with a simple "Near Trabian border."She shut off the computer and went to look for Squall.  
  
"Hah… she's a nice one." A strange voice said.  
  
Rinoa spun around. There were two men who obviously had had a lonely life since they were planning something.  
  
"Flip a coin, heads I win, tails you win." The other said.  
  
"Oh god …" Rinoa had little strength to deal with people who were about to rape her so she backed away slightly.  
  
"What's up gentlemen?" The familiar voice said.  
  
The two fools spun around to see someone of their size. Squall Leonheart had over-heard the conversation and wasn't too happy about it.  
  
"Heh, that chick…" One said. "And my dick." He laughed.  
  
"Eheh… sorry to disappoint you but she's mine." Squall said, bluffing of course, slightly disgusted by their joke.  
  
"Oh, you're the one who bitched out her face like that?" The second one asked.  
  
"My face isn't that bad, you jackass!" Rinoa managed to spat. "At least, it's nothing compared to yours!"  
  
"Oh and she's got spunk… heh heh heh…" The first one retorted. "Prove she's yours and we won't bother her."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do? Fuck her in public or something?" Squall asked.  
  
"Your pick…" Said the second.  
  
"All right. " He said moving up to Rinoa, muttering before he pressed his lips against hers once more, "I'm going to ask you to pretend very hard now …"  
  
And there it was, once again. Nearly slipping into unconsciousness. Why did he keep doing that? The two rejects left without another word, for they knew how dangerous a woman could be if assaulted by a man that she had nothing with. So being convinced, they left the narrow hallway.  
  
Feeling them leave Rinoa slowly pushed Squall away against his will, "I … umm … wished you'd stop doing that." She said, her voice nearly shaking.  
  
"Still think I kiss like a Chihuahua?" He asked smiling.  
  
"You've gotten better. Have you practiced?" She asked mockingly.  
  
"Hey, it gets better." he said leaning in again.  
  
Rinoa pushed him slightly, "Ok… We should, uh, go sleep now."  
  
"Right…" He said, trying to hide a tinge of disappointment.  
  
  


_Sammy: Err… Weird I know… anywho… this is the chapter… so… yah… to be continued._


	9. Lost

_Sammy-Chan: t took a while, sorry. Well. I do not own FF8, please do not sue. ON with the fanfictiON._

**~Chapter 9: Lost~**

  
  
Rinoa was sure she had seen that specific gas station before … at least 5 times. And she knew why. They were going around in circles. And she knew why that was too. Squall was a man. And what did that have to do with anything? He was too stupid to listen to Rinoa's directions.  
  
"Squall, I've said it once, I'll say it again. You're not going the right way."  
  
"Don't sweat. We're gonna get to the next town in half an hour."  
  
"Squall … we're going back where we started from."  
  
"We're going the right way." He said, annoyed  
  
"No … we aren't. You're going the wrong way again." She said angrily.  
  
"Fucking hell … I know where I'm going."  
  
"Like hell can't be assed!"  
  
"Oh shut the hell up! I know where I'm going."  
  
"Right … RIGHT." She said sarcastically.  
  
The sun was going down, they were running out of gas. The gas station Rinoa saw five times was long gone and the next station wasn't near … at all. Therefore, the van refused to run on an empty tank.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Shit …"  
  
Rinoa glared angrily at Squall. Squall was equally as pissed but not at Rinoa.  
  
"Oh fucking hell." He said and slammed his hand on the wheel.  
  
"You … are the BIGGEST idiot I have EVER laid eyes upon." She said this icily, arms crossed.  
  
He wasn't in the mood. "Oh bitch off virginity girl."  
  
"Mother fucker!" She hissed and closed her hand into a fist smashing it against Squall's face.  
  
"Agh!" He said putting his face into his hands. "Fuck I'm bleeding."  
  
"Good. Now guess who's gonna walk a hell of a long way to the nearest gas station?" She spat.  
  
She got out of the van, opened up the trunk and took out the first aid kit. She took out a bandaged and went over to the wounded Squall.  
  
"Hiding your face won't help. Clean yourself up and go get gas." She threw the bandages in his lap.  
  
"SO caring. You won't even clean my wound like they do in those romantic movies. Then you know, they go to the back of the car and-"  
  
"Shut up and HURRY! I am NOT sleeping in a fucking van tonight.  
  
Squall tries his best to stop the bleeding, and started walking to the gas station they had passed five times … Rinoa stayed in the van. It was dark out now and she didn't like the sound of the forest they were near. It was creepy with its greenish black foliage. Time to time she saw glowing eyes scampering to and fro. The whole place had an eerie look to it. The only "normal" scene was to the driver's side, through the window that showed the freeway. No cars zoomed past though … not many people used this route.  
  
Suddenly a strong wind picked up, the leaves rustled and there was screeching in the background. Rinoa's hairs stood on end. This wasn't normal. Jumping out of the open van she listened carefully. There it was again. The same screaming as if someone was being murdered … or very frightened. Almost like someone calling for help. Rinoa backed away, she decided it was best to ignore. Yes … ignoring it would make it go away. It worked with her sister why wouldn't it work now? Again the screaming came. Something over powered Rinoa, she slowly picked up a gun and slowly walked into the forest. There was something powerful and evil in that forest. She felt it, and she was right. Something uncommon lay in the center of that forest. Something powerful, something no mortal man could control. Something that could change the course of anyone's life. This specific being had also reached the demise of it's life …  
  
  
  
_Sammy: Yup, something's lurking in that forest, it's dieing and fucking hell you wanna know what? Rinoa was stupid enough to go in. Ugh … ok … that was so pathetic. Read and review PLEASE. I know this was pretty bad but I am sorry. The next chapter will be posted soon. Soon …_


	10. You Will Be What I Am

_Sammy-Chan: Well THIS certainly took an eternity to put up. I'm so sorry! And I still don't own FF8 ._

**~Chapter 10: You Will be What I Am~**

  
  
Squall had walked, and walked, and walked some more.  
  
"Please let me reach the gas station soon … PLEASE!!" The thought screamed in his head. His bandaged face hurt like hell, his feet ached like hell and he was hungry. He finally arrived at the dingy gas station and entered.  
  
"Hi, I need gas, my car just ran out a couple of miles away." A couple of THOUSAND miles.  
  
"Sure ting sonnay! 'Ow much youse be havin'?"  
  
Squall, barely understanding, replied "Um … yaah . 5 liters ought to be enough."  
  
"Yeh yeh … Dat be 500 gil, it be, yeh ." The clerk hobbled off to get a miniature tank of gas.  
  
"Ok …" Squall fumbled his back pocket for his wallet, to discover he had none. Oh lovely Hyne luck, this wasn't happening … this COULDN'T be happening. First getting shipped off with Ms. Bitch herself, then getting lost in this hic of a waste land, walking back to a very far away gas station, then discovering that he had no wallet to pay the gas with. The man came back to the shabby counter and heaved a 5 liter gas tank up on it.  
  
"Sir ... could you, uh … hold that for me. I gotta get my wallet…" Squall sprinted out of the door before the man could say .  
  
"Its ok sonnay . Take it fer free ."  
  
  


  
***  
  
  


  
Rinoa walked carefully into the tree thick forest. The owls were hooting loudly and the wind was sighing deeply. She didn't know why she was here … but it was too late for she had been unaware to the directions she had been walking in. "Creepy ..." She thought, "Everything seems so dark except for that." She noticed a speck of light through the shrubs and trees. She stopped and squinted in its direction. Total silence. There were no more hoots and the wind had died so suddenly.  
  
"Heartilly ..." She heard a hiss. "Cooome ..."  
  
Fear struck her deep into the bone and her first instinct was to run. She darted in the opposite direction of the light and ran as fast as she could, trying to find her way.  
  
"Heartilly …" The voice hissed again.  
  
Rinoa tripped over a tree root and fell flat on the ground. She pushed herself back up and mysteriously found herself in a clearing. "I'm certain as hell that wasn't there before..." She thought. What was going on? Her head was pounding, blood was rushing through her veins, then she felt it. A presence … she was not alone. She walked slowly to the middle of the circular clearing.  
  
"I've been waiting. For someone with your ability ." The hiss was louder now and was right behind her.  
  
She turned around to see a bloody corpse. The body was dressed in black robes, crimson blood spilt forth around it. Suddenly, it slowly rose and Rinoa could see its blood shot eyes. She was staring in the face of a woman, that looked strangely a lot like her. The figure slowly got to its feet, blood still spilling out of its ears, mouth, nose and stomach. The bloody wretch levitated, it's head slightly dangling to the left …it was smiling.  
  
"I am ... Ultimecia …"  
  
Ultimecia … Ultimecia … she had heard it somewhere. It struck her like a lightning bolt .. Question 9, Magical History Quiz, Who was the greatest sorceress to have lived and cause so much bloodshed? Ultimecia ... Ultimecia …  
  
"I have waited … clinging to life ... to pain ... for you..."  
  
"I don't know what you mean … your dead!" Rinoa cried, panicking.  
  
She had died … killed by her own knight. She had died trillions of years ago. She had died. Why was she here?  
  
"Death … ha … ha … I laugh … death will not occur to US." She hissed, the same sinister grin upon her delicate blood-scared face.  
  
"I … don't know what the hell you mean!!" Rinoa shouted back.  
  
"My body will die … so yours remains … but I will live through you."  
  
"Tell me what's going on …" Rinoa tried backing away but she was paralyzed on the spot. A blinding light flashed through and Rinoa could feel something creeping inside of her. Overwhelmed by some sort of force, she closed her eyes tightly. This was a dream … everything was a dream … she hadn't gone on a mission with Leonheart … she wasn't here. It couldn't be happening.  
  
  


  
***  
  
  


  
Squall spotted the van and ran even faster. Though he was tired, his SeeD training had taught him well and he wouldn't stop till he had accomplished the current mission ... gas. He vigorously opened the driver's door and looked up to find no one in the passenger seat. Where the hell had she gone to now?  
  
"Rinoa ..." He called out faintly.  
  
At that moment something struck him. His stomach lurched and he was violently sick near the edge of the forest. Then he suddenly looked up at his hands . they were bleeding. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen that he clutched and feel on his knees to the ground. What was happening to him? Then he heard it. There was no mistaken, a shriek for help … Rinoa ... had shrieked for help. Without hesitation he leapt to his feet, swallowed the pain and went rushing off to where the noise had come from.

_Sammy-Chan: Whee! What's gunna happen, what's gunna happen! R&R!_


	11. The Withering Truth

_Sammy-Chan: YAAY, new chapter!! New chapter! Well, this is somewhat the centerpiece of the story. Ok, I don't know what I'm talking about . I'm sort of trying to say that it's important. ON with the fanfictiON._

**~Chapter 11: The Withering Truth~**

_  
_  
Rinoa felt lightheaded. Her powers were being seeped from her body. She had trouble keeping her eyes open. She couldn't focus, she couldn't concentrate. The only thing that stuck to her mind before she slipped into darkness was the tormenting question, "Squall . where are you?"  
  
He was running. Tripping over roots, falling down tiny hills. He needed to get to her … wherever she was. Rinoa was in danger. That was all that mattered. Whether it was because he was a SeeD or because he had crumpled to the feeling of love … he needed to save his commander.  
  
Ultemecia's wounds and scars closed up, blood stopped running out from every opening. Suddenly a green flash of light emitted from her body and she was healed. Ultemecia at full power. That is how Squall found her, leaning over Rinoa's lifeless body, her eyes still glowing a vicious blood red. Anger exploded in the usually cool comportment of Squall Leonheart. Blood pounding in his ears, he reached for his gunblade and launched at Ultemecia.  
  
Seeing his attack, she lifted a magic shield that sent him flying back against the border of trees surrounding the clearing.  
  
"Fool, you can't kill me. I'm not even alive..." An evil grin played with the sinister expression of her face. Her dark, long bangs drooped on each side of her face.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Squall rose advancing towards the sorceress.  
  
"Nothing, she'll wake in a few moments. I'll explain everything. Until then, sit tight Sir Leonheart." She laughed a clear, sharp laugh that made Squall's hair stand on end.  
  
Those few moments lasted an eternity in his clear blue eyes. He impended over her delicate body waiting for her eyes to open. His breathing became heavier with each moment. What if she never woke? What would happen then? She was still breathing, that was a good sign. Suddenly she moaned slightly and her eyes opened up slowly. Realizing she wasn't in her room, her office or anywhere familiar, she jerked up, knocking her head against Squall's.  
  
"Agh!" He cried, rubbing his temple.  
  
"What were you doing over me like that?" She shrieked.  
  
"Wondering if you were DEAD!" He retorted.  
  
Ultemecia's lips curled into a smile. Amused at this slight feud between the two, she decided to watch on.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Snapped Rinoa.  
  
"Where you decided to go exploring! Honestly, I've never seen someone get into so much trouble." He responded completely forgetting Ultemecia's presence.  
  
"You're one to speak, Mr.I-beat-the-record-of-getting-50-detentions-this- month!!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"That's right …" Ultemecia's voice cut through the wind and the bickering. "Both of you shut up, I've much to explain."  
  
Rinoa and Squall both turned their heads to her. Rinoa gaped. So it wasn't a dream after all. Ultemecia looked at Rinoa for a moment.  
  
"Good, you have all my powers. You've even kept some of your own. Excellent."  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about..." Rinoa breathed. Then she felt it. A wave of powers. Rushing though her blood, being passed out to every part of her body. She'd never felt this type of force before. It was overwhelming, greater then she ever hoped her extended powers to be.  
  
"You see, you are already twice as powerful as before and you haven't even reached your limit. This is grand." She said smiling.  
  
"Ok … yah … un-huh, really! That's amazing … it'd be even more if I knew what in fucking hell is going on here!" Shouted Squall.  
  
"Rinoa is a sorceress … the sorceress that will conquer Balamb and the rest of the world." Ultemecia's eyes narrowed down to Squall. "And you are her knight."  
  
"You mean … you're Ultemecia ... right?"  
  
"Yes … I am the spirit of Ultemecia. Let me explain. Thousands of years ago, there were three sorceresses. Adel, who ruled the continent of Esthar, Edea, who commanded the continent of Centra and myself, Galbadia's sorceress. Balamb was a land where all the spirits of the dead would unite. In that day, there was much blood shed and many spirits gathered. Together, the powers of the dead were incredible. If a sorceress were to conquer that land, their powers would be infinite. War broke out. Each continent wanted that power, myself included. In the end, it resulted into nothing. Each sorceress was killed by her own knight. Edea and Adel's spirits have already begun their quest to find their own heir to their powers. I've already found mine … you. I'm nothing but a spirit, and now I'm a powerless spirit. So now, you must conquer Balamb, Rinoa."  
  
"Wait … what?" Rinoa head hurt from all this confusion. "You just told the legend of the Sorceress … but … it's not the same as we learn it now."  
  
"Of course … time withers the truth to dust. Centra, Esthar and Galbadia will never be able to live in peace together. The show they put on now … it's garbage. The Sorceresses' spirits are a catalyst to the inevitable. You must do what you must do. If you manage to defeat the two other sorceresses, you will bring peace to the land. But first … you must discover the truth. The truth that was withered away throughout the war … throughout time. You and your knight."  
  
Rinoa looked helplessly to Squall. It looked as if she was to break down at any moment.  
  
With the goal of releasing the tension in the air Squall finally opened his mouth, "So . does this mean we get to have sex?"  
  
His response was a powerful kick in the shin from Rinoa.  
  
"If you'd like …" Was Ultemecia's only response.  
  
"Ok, NO! I'm not going to … to … not with HIM!" She pointed to Squall, "AND I am NOT going to conquer the world … what do I look like, Dr.Evil?"  
  
"More like Ms. Bitch, but that fits you fine too." Squall muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Shreiked Rinoa.  
  
Ultemecia rolled her eyes. She hoped they were going to fix that little relationship problem soon because there would be no way they could last this mission.  
  
"In any case ..." Ultemecia cut through. "You MUST go to Trabia's weapon department. On the 5th floor you'll find a secret passageway in Mr. Desmond's office. That will lead you to a tiny closet like room. You'll find out everything."  
  
Rinoa noticed that Ultemecia's outline began to fade slightly.  
  
"I'm traveling to Balamb … with the other spirits." She said as if guessing Rinoa's thoughts. "You two must hurry before the other two sorceress begin their attacks. My guess is in two months, this world will be a breeding ground for devil spawns. It'll be hell if you don't do anything quickly." She glanced at Leonheart. "Both of you will find out about your past … and hopefully." Her body began dimming into the darkness of the night, "And hopefully … you'll get to live a future … together … you'll get to live something I never got to live with my knight. Good bye!"  
  
And then she was gone.

_Sammy-Chan: Ok, I hope no one's confused! If any confusion e-mail me or something! R&R PLEASE! I like reviews!! *scary smile on her face* Ehehehehe …_


	12. She Kissed Me

_Sammy-Chan: Ok, somewhat of an odd chapter, it's more or less trying to zoom in on the Squinoa.  **THIS IS IN SQUALL'S POINT OF VIEW!!**_

****

**~Chapter 12: She Kissed Me …~**

****

****

It was a pretty damn quiet ride.  I'd have preferred her bitching at me then the eerie silence that settled between us.  Honestly, I didn't believe jack crap about what Ultemecia said.  I thought I was just going to wake up in my dorm the next morning and found out I had gotten wasted with my friends and imagined the whole thing.  Dreamt it would have been better, I hate hangovers.  Trying to loosen up the tension I tried making conversation.

"You know, I was kidding about the sex thing …" I said smiling slightly.

"Duh" and that was her cold reply.

I bit my lip.  It was so hard to make her laugh.  The only time I actually did make her laugh is when she made fun of me.  So, not knowing what to say, I still attempted another conversation.

"Uh … um …" Were the only words that came for the moment.

"Squall, shut the fuck up!  I know you don't have anything to say and even if you did, I wouldn't give a flying fuck." She said sharply.

Ouch, that was rough.  She's as much of a bitch as she is beautiful.  I decided to shut up for a while.  This wasn't good, I was getting even more on her nerves then usual!  Honestly, I wasn't trying to piss her off.  For once I was actually trying to get her to like me.  Don't look at me like that!  Not in _that_ way.  A better way to say it would be that I was trying to get her to stand me.  So with a feeling of total rejection I set my mind on finding a town.  Let me cut the next two hours out, the point is we found a city.  Population … 500.  I consider it a city because it's Trabia's capital.  Man, what a hic town.  Well, it had the city atmosphere.  There was a corner store, a grocery shop, the famous "Weapon Department", a hotel and even some hobos roaming about.

I parked in the hotel parking lot and she got out before I had even turned off the ignition.  I sat there wondering a bit.  I wish I had Irvine's magic touch with the ladies.  Well, actually … I did have it, it just didn't work on Rinoa.  She would poke fun at Irvine all the time but at least it was all in good fun.  Sometimes I thought she really meant everything she said to me.  So I got out of the van and tried to catch up with her.  I started talking when I did:

"Look, I didn't mean to-" I put my hand on her shoulder but she jerked away.  Shewas crying.  She was actually crying.

"Woah … sorry." I said bewildered.  Then I knew Ultemecia wasn't bullshitting us.  Her aura was … different.  She was a gazillion times stronger then me now and she wasn't even powered up.  It wasn't like anything I had ever felt before.

"You know, I don't feel the same and the idea of conquering the world doesn't appeal to me!" She sobbed, "I don't know what the hell we're supposed to do."

_We.  She had said we._  I awkwardly took her in my arms.  "It'll be ok …" I said my voice cracking.  No chick had ever done this to me.  They had threw hissy fits, PMSed on me and broken up with me but no one had ever made me feel this … powerless.  It's like I had to be there and that I'd better be strong.  She pulled away.

"What are we going to do?" The moonlight shone down at her.  She was beautiful.  Really beautiful.

I obviously had to ruin the moment by saying something stupid, "Go have sex …" I replied numbly.

"She managed to swallow the tears and scoff, "Forgot I was talking to an idiot for a minute." And with a gesture of her hand she turned away, " What am _I_ going to do."

I stood there like a jackass.  Finally a tried to keep up with her quick pace.  I was after all, her knight and even if I didn't get to nail her (which I thought really sucked) I was suppose to protect her, no matter what happened.  Trying once again, I grabbed her arm and she turned around swiftly.

"FUCK SQUALL!" She jerked away again.  Even the nearby hobos turned to look at us.

"I'm really, really sorry.  I know I act like a jerk sometime but you're really beautiful.  Honest … and I think that … I think …" I just couldn't get the last part out.

She just sort of looked at me like I was a big dumbass.  I certainly felt like it too but I was still trying to get the last part of my sentence out.  

"You think?  You actually think sometimes?" Her surprised but bemused voice asked.

"I think … that I'm … starting …" I kept going.

She laughed, "Squall, shut up …" She whispered.

And then she kissed me.


	13. Afraid of Falling in Love

_Sammy-Chan: Welp, another chapter!  Enjoy, enjoy!!_

**~Chapter 13: Afraid of Falling in Love~**

****

****

Selphie walked along the shores of Dollet with her blond-haired companion.  The sea was so beautiful in the evening.  Zell held her hand smiling at the amusment on the tiny girls face as she saw the waves crash on the nearby cliffs.

"I'm seriously worried about her …" She sighed.

***

Squall woke up to the sun shinning through the curtains.  He slowly got up and peeked into the other room.  She was still asleep.  They had rented 2 rooms this time.  Scratching the back of his head he headed towards the bathroom to take his morning shower.  So many thoughts were triggered.  Obviously the Ultemecia thing had not been a dream.  But why had she kissed him last night.  Heat rose in his cheeks at the thought that maybe she had guess what he was going to say.  _I think I'm falling in love with you.  _That was so stupid, why'd he have to even start that sentence.  It was true but he doubted the feeling was mutual.  He got out of the shower, got dressed and looked at the time.  _Holy shit, it's 10!_  Only dressed halfway (meaning he had no shirt on) he went to wake his companion.  He shook her shoulder as he tried to pull his socks on.

"Rinoa … wake up." He said hurriedly.

"Wha …" She mumbled.

"It's 10!"

"Ugh …"She shoved her face back in the pillow.  

"I'm going to the restaurant next door and I'm getting breakfast … you better be dressed by the time I come back …" He said and pulled on a shirt, "Or else I'll dress you myself."

She mumbled something about killing him and hid under the covers.  Rolling his eyes he darted out the door and headed towards the tiny restaurant.  Rinoa peeked through the covers.  Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light.  She slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower.  

He ran across the traffic-free street into the little food place.  

"Hi …" He wheezed to the clerk.

"Hello sir …"

"I'll have … 3 eggs and …"

"Oh, we don't serve breakfast at this time … sorry."

"Oh man … he looked up at the tiny blackboard in the back of the clerk advertising the lunch specials.  He noticed "cheese burgers".  That was what Rinoa usually always had at the Garden cafeteria.  

"I'll have two of those … and … one hamburger and two large fries.  To go."

"Alright." After waiting 3 minutes, paying and picking up the package, he darted back out the door, across the street and was going to head back up to the hotel but over heard a conversation coming from an alleyway.

"Listen, if anyone ever finds out about Suogi." He didn't manage to hear the other part but he did catch a word, "…Desmond…"

He tried hearing more but the conversations were droned out by a zooming car.  He did see a wealthy looking man escape by the alley and into his fancy looking car but that was that.  

***

Rinoa got out of the shower, the hot water seemed to make her even more sleepy.  She slowly got dressed, brushed her teeth and dried her hair.  Then collapsed in an empty chair.  Man, she was tired.  She would have fallen asleep if Leonheart hadn't barged in nearly making her hit the ceiling in shock.

"Over heard something!" He said tossing her the brown paper bag with the food. "Fuck it's cold out there!"  His cheeks were red from being exposed to the cold.

"Ok, please knock next time you come in …" Rinoa said.

"Why?" He breathed.

"For obvious reasons …" She said setting down the bag on the nearby table.

"Ok … I got you a cheeseburger … and fries.  Nothing else available."

"That's fine …" She drew a chair at the table and fished out the packages. 

"So …" He took the other empty chair and took out his own lunch.

"So what?" She asked taking out the fries.

"Yah … we should check into that Desmond thing.  Well, the weapon department thing."  He said.

"Guess so …" She said taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Why did you kiss me last night?"  He blurted out.

She stayed silent, her head bowed for a moment.  You couldn't really tell she was blushing 10 shades of red.  "To shut you up."

Another slight pause, "Ok … you never let me finish my sentence."  He said.

"Don't finish it." She said.  

"I'm serious you know …" Now he knew that she knew.

"I doubt it." She responded looking in his eyes.

"What are you scared of?" He asked leaning across the table to her.

***

"She's scared of falling in love …" Selphie said leaning on the railing.  

Zell listened intently, "Give me a break Selphie, Squall won't rape her or anything …"

"I know … I'm scared for her.  I mean … I don't know.  She likes him.  I think he's the only guy who … hasn't judged her like the council has."

"Squall's something else." Zell said simply.

"Yah, he is."

"You think she was better off with the Almasy guy?" Zell laughed.

"No!" Selphie said.

"Selph, babe, I've never met Rinoa.  But … if she's all you been telling me she is … Squall's probably in love with her too."

***

"Nothing … I just ... " Rinoa responded.  She bit her lip nervously. "You …"

"Don't know who you are …" He finished the sentence.  "Yeah, I do.  You are Rinoa Heartilly, 17, soon to be 18.  You're commander of Galbadia Garden.  That's only half of who you are.  I know.  I also know you hate Sefeir and you can't get along with your dad.  Your sister drives you nuts but you love her a lot.  Selphie's your best friend and she's the only one that you can really confide in.  You like cheeseburgers, your golden streaks in your hair are actually natural for some unknown reason.  Fuck, Rinoa.  Besides Selphie, I think I'm the only one who know you for who you are."

She just stared at him.  He continued, "You're not even half as confident as you put out to be.  But your father, and I quote, 'Don't let anyone see your insecurities.'  You're living in a vacuum.  You only do what's right according to the council.  Don't you ever follow your heart sometimes?" He looked at her helplessly.

She sighed.  "Squall …" She tried to find words but nothing came.  She took a deep breath.  "Think about it Squall.  When you were little, did you ever wish you were greater then what you really are?  I mean … you aren't a noble.  Ever wish you were?"

"I wish I was now … it wouldn't affect your image if I was, right?" He said bitterly.

"Well don't.  You think your life is tough, well look at mine.  If I do anything out of line, if I just follow my heart, they'll do everything to crush me." She almost whispered.  "I was 3 years old and there was this dog that came in my backyard.  I named him Angelo, he was just a baby.  Well, I used to go feed the dog every day with just some crap out of my fridge and when my dad found out, he caught the dog and he had it killed.  I was three Squall.  You want to know why he killed it?  Because dogs are farmer animals.  Meant for poorer families.  Instead he got me a cat, just because they're supposed to be more sophisticated!  This is the shit I have to go through everyday!"

Squall stayed silent.  "I can't just,  be with you because I love you.  I have to … be with someone rich, because they're rich.  No one really cares if they beat me or if I hate them, as long as I'm with someone that's … not who they seem to be." She finished.

"You scared I'll end up like the dog?"  He asked.

Rinoa just replied, "Squall, I really do … love you.  Really, I care about you a lot more then I did about the dog … which is why, it would hurt a lot more if I lost you …"

Sammy-Chan: Awww, so sweet!!  R&R everyone!  Oh, and if you haven't already, you might want to re-read the story because I made A LOT of changes in the first few chapters!  Thank you all reviewers!  Please tell people about this story, I can't keep writing without feed-back.


	14. Darkened Discussions

Sammy-Chan: Wow, I'm getting good!  I've been updating every week for I don't know how long now!!  This is great!  Once again, I love reviews!  So please write one for each chapter you read!  ^.^ They push me to keep writing.  So anyways!  Let's stop with my boring rants and ON with the fanfictiON!

**~Chapter 14: Darkened Discussions~**

****

****

Mr. Desmond drummed his fingers impatiently on the round rose wood table.  The council could be a bunch of bastards.  He had flown all the way here, Fisherman's Horizon, from Trabia and they made him wait an hour and a half.  The clock was still ticking.  He heaved a sigh.  Thoughts ran through his head as he thought of all the shit the council had caused.  First off, presuming the land of Balamb was no more of a threat and deciding to marry off Rinoa and Sefeir.  What a doozy that had been.  The spirits rose and now the final war wasn't far off. 

While in his deep thoughts he was severly interrupted by President Caraway, President Loire and President Almasy bursting through the room's finely polished double doors.

"We're worried …" Caraway said, the usual glare in his eyes.

Desmond rapped his knuckles smartly on the table, "Good to see you too, brother-in-law …" He sneered.

"Alex …" A warning voice rose behind James Caraway.  The voice of his wife as she stepped out of his shadow.

"Sister …?" Alex Desmond said surprised, but betraying nothing with his cool exterior.

The three presidents had come accompanied by their wives.  Everyone in this room played a part, which everyone ignored.

"You've let my daughter lead a trail to you!  If you don't assemble all the files concerning your arrest a few years ago you'll-"

"Bust my cover … I know.  You don't need to remind me of the past James!  Besides, who would figure out that I, Desmond, Julia's refined brother had a hidden identity named Mr. Dennis Suogi?"

"His daughter …" Loire replied, "As young as she may be, she's smart.  A lot more clever then you'd imagine."

"Yes and I'll bet she's laying your son right now, Loire!" Michel Almasy spat.

"Bullshit!  We aren't getting into this conversation.  My daughter isn't sleeping with anyone." James pounded his fist on the table.

"Oh yah right …" 

The seven people turned to the doorway to find Ultemecia leaning against the frame, looking very healthy.  The shock was unbearable.

"So you've found your heir." Desmond said.

"That's right.  Oh and this 'plan' of yours.  I fucked it all up.  Turns out Leonheart's the girl's knight."

Julia sighed, "I have no control over my power …"

Michel's wife exploded, "You mean to tell me, that after being killed by my own knight, using time compression to live in the future, raise CHILDREN.  A boy and a girl specifically.  That the plan isn't going to go as planned!?"

Desmond laughed, "Oh I get it now.  You left the dirty war for your children to fight?  You were planning for the son to be the daughter's knight so no cheap tricks could be used.  I understand, I understand!" He slapped his knee, "Well, come to Uncle little Rinny, let me tell you a secret!  Fuck your knight, you have unlimited power!"  He laughed insanely.

"You tell her about the bond and I'll kill you …" Michel threatened.  

"Everything is still fair … Rinoa wouldn't go and do something stupid …" Julia said more to herself then to others.

Ultemecia laughed a clear silver laugh, "That's what you think.  Remember Julia, I'm still part of you.  I was once your power.  If I do things you aren't aware of, I can do things Rinoa isn't aware of either.  Since my power is part of her too."

"I'll murder you … you are breaking the rules …"

"Murder me?"  Ultemecia laughed once more. "I'm already dead.  I'm just waiting for my spirit to re-connect with Julia so we can once again be one.  Without the power but at least we'll have the capability to die."

Raine stayed silent.  She remembered, all three of them, Julia, Michel's wife Sophie and herself.  Thousands of years ago.  They were all sorceresses.  Deciding that it would be a better and fairer idea to pass on their powers to their children they used time compression, splitting with their power and traveling to the future.  Their powers would seek their heir and their souls, in charge of producing the heir.  Everything was now going terribly wrong.

"Let's sort everything out …" Desmond said, "I can't let Rinoa find out that I'm really Suogi because then she'll realize a lot of things.  That for example, she's a sorceress by blood.  And so much more that she isn't suppose to know.  I give the example, SHE HAS A BROTHER.  You know, you people are sick." He got up disgusted.  Doing this to his own neice, lying, cheating and just plain_ fucking _her up.

Ultemecia spoke up once more, "Rinoa will sleep with Leonheart.  It's inevitable."

"Call them back then!  It's less dangerous if you call them back here!" Michel said aggravated.

"I need them out of Garden!" Caraway shouted, " I can't have my daughter in there anymore!  In fact, I just gave all the students 5 weeks off from it!  Anything to get them out!"

"Why?!?" Michel spat.

"Trust me on this one …"

The silent and observant Raine spoke at last, "Will they really … you know …" She looked at Ultemecia.

"Of course … " She said quietly.

"When …?"

"It depends … when Rinoa will feel the world starting to collapse around her.  When she starts thinking about herself.  When she realized what a fucking bastard her father is.  When she realizes that she doesn't even give a shit anymore." Her reply was icy and directed straight at Caraway.  "She's pulled through for you … but what happens when she's sick of it.  You've raised her with the potential of a sorceress but certainly not with the heart of one.  Instead of making her cancel out emotion you've confused her on the term.  Now she's lost … and unfortunately for you … Squall is more then willing to lead her out into a nice clearing where they can-"

Caraway intervened, "Shut the fuck up …" He hissed.

"It's time Julia." Her gaze turned on the short, black haired woman.  "When we merge you will be able to see everything your daughter does.  And we will be able to die."

Julia stepped forth, "Let's get it over with.

***

Rinoa sat on a chair thinking.  Something she hadn't done for a while.  Analyzed the situation.  Before she hadn't cared who, what, where, when and why.  She had just done what she had been told.  Squall was right; her life was based on others.  What they_ wanted _her to do and what they _needed_ her to do.

She slowly got up and checked in the other room.  Squall was lying down on the single bed sideways.  Of course he was too tall to be supported by the width of the bed and his legs dangled off the edge.  He was throwing peanuts in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth when they came back down.

"Hey, bring me more peanuts please …" He said distractingly trying to catch a peanut.

Rinoa rolled her eyes and went over to him, sitting next to him on the bed.  

"Peanuts?" He asked.

"No …" She responded.

"Why?" He asked slowly getting up but in vain because she just pushed him back down.

"Because …" 

He looked up and her.  "What's wrong.  You seem … different."

She sighed.  "Really?"  Then suddenly raised her eyebrows, "Really?" Her voice held more inquiry this time.

"Yup … now get me some peanuts …" 

She smiled suddenly, "No …" She bent down and kissed him.  Sliding her hands up his shirt.  

(Author's note: Ok, now use your imagination to figure out what happened next because there is no way in hell that I'm writing it …)

***

"Selphie, you are driving me crazy!" Zell put up his hands helplessly.

Selphie squealed back, "I'm seriously worried … I … I'm going nuts!  SHE HASN'T CALLED, HASN'T WRITTEN!  SHE COULD BE LYING IN A DITCH, DEAD RIGHT NOW!!!"

The frantic 5'1" girl ran around her boyfriends apartment.  She was frantically getting all her belongings and stuffing them in a suitcase.

"If we make good time, we'll catch up to them in a day!!  We have off too!  No more school for another five weeks!  AND YOU CAN DRIVE!  So get your stuff ready too."

The blond-haired boy shook his head disapprovingly and began rummaging his stuff, packing his own bag.

***

"He seems to worry you a lot … " Laguna said.

Desmond, Caraway, Raine and Sophie had all been escorted out.  Ultemecia had merged with Julia causing her to faint and cause much worry.  Though it was assured she'd wake in a few hours there was always a lot of fuss with these things.

"Desmond is a fucking asshole!  He'll blow the whole thing over!!" Michel threw his arms in the air as a sign of exasperation.

"So then what to you suggest doing?" Laguna scowled and rubbed his temples.

The Centra president paused, " Kill him …"

_Sammy-Chan: Eheheh … I hope you like it!  I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! PLEASE!!  Peace to the whole world and my bank account.  Over and out!_


	15. The Secret Spy

Sammy: Hey hey!  Thanks for those reviews Heida, lol, all 14 of them.  And thank you all others who did review, it is much appreciated!!  Some people were confused on my last chapter … which isn't good!  That means I  must be a crappy author!  Well, at least people like the story … heh … anyways, peace to the whole world and my bank account!  Please review each chapter!!!!

**~Chapter 15: The Secret Spy~**

****

****

Selphie was asleep in the passenger seat and Zell's eyes were threatening to shut as his car traveled to the Trabian border.  Selphie had menacingly told him that if he stopped before getting to the capital of Trabia, she would kill him.  So what was a guy to do?  He drove on despite the fact that he was hungry, tired and needed to piss really badly.  

Scuffling was heard from the trunk.  Thinking the lack of energy was getting to him, Zell continued driving.  It wasn't as if a rat was in the trunk … was it?  

Hikari breathed deeply from the back of Zell's car.  She had snuck on when she had overheard Selphie and Zell's conversation.  They were going to Rinoa.  What a coincidence because she really needed to get to Rinoa too.  One reason for this was that she couldn't stand being in the house with her father any longer and the other was because of another overheard conversation.  One would think she's a pretty nosy kid but half the time she was just at the wrong place in the wrong time.  So went her life.  While the trunk was opened and Selphie and Zell were busy attending the baggage that was upstairs she had emptied the spare tire compartment and climbed in.  She always loved the advantages of being 3'11" and weighing no more then 70 pounds.  Not to mention she was a 7 year old with spunk, attitude and independency.

It was uncomfortable but she had come prepared.  She had with her a picture book, a bag of cookies and a flashlight.  She was curled up in a ball and was desperately trying to get the bag of cookies opened without making too much noise since the car ride conversation had vaporized after 5 hours.

***

Rinoa stood on the balcony of her room.  Squall was still inside asleep.  Steer away from the subject entitled 'Squall'.  She smiled at her embarrassment of the subject.  Well it was normal after all.  Wasn't it?  She was pretty damn sure it wouldn't have been embarrassing for Selphie.

She leaned on the railing and looked out into the white snow lands.  It looked like a desert painted white.  There wasn't an excessive amount of trees.  Only small patches here and there and even in the horizon you could see the border and the small forest in which they had encountered the sorceress.  The thought of the sorceress was no better then the thought of Squall.  Just thinking that inside of her she carried the power to destroy … the power was one thing but she knew that with power came the instinct.  That was bad enough to get her stomach churning.  She felt as if she was going to be sick.

"Aren't you cold?" The deep voice came from the doorway, it had a certain softness to it.

Squall Leonheart let the door shut behind him.  He walked over to Rinoa and leaned on the railing next to her.

She just shrugged, "Not really …" Ok, apparently he wasn't asleep.  Noting that he was close, she started blushing 18 shades of red.

"How long have you been awake …?" He asked, looking out to the scenery.

"Not long … about an hour or two." She nearly whispered.

He shrugged, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About four hours …" She said.

"It's 2 o'clock?" He nearly exclaimed.

"Yah …" 

"Yo we should get going on this Desmond shit, you know?"

"I'm not sure I want to …" 

"We … well … why not?"

She shrugged signaling him off the subject. "Because …"

"Ok … he replied simply.  He bit his lip nervously.  Without really thinking he slipped his hands on her waist.  She went rigid as a board but slowly calmed down and leaned against him. "So …" He said his regular conversation starter.

She didn't respond so he continued, "Was this really your first time?"

She turned around sharply, "Squall!" She said incredulously.

"What? I mean … uh … you're … good …"

Raising an eyebrow she sarcastically put in, "You sure know how to make a girl feel special!"

"No … I mean … I …" He tried to think of something intelligent but in vain.  So instead he planted her a kiss on the lips.

***

Zell was exhausted.  Finally they had overcome the border and they arrived at Trabia's capital an hour later.  They had driven six hours straight.  It was four PM here in Trabia and he was hungry, excessively tired and he still needed to pee.  Selphie, however, seemed completely peachy.

"I so better get good sex for the sacrifice I just made …" Zell though lazily.

Selphie pranced about in the hotel's parking lot.  Deciding it was better to go see her Zell got out of the car and Hikari shoved the tire compartment (and all the suitcases piled onto it) open.  

"Freedom!" She practically shrieked.

There were cookie crumbs scattered in the compartment but she casually closed the flap, piled the cases back onto it and quietly opened the trunk and shut it back.  

Mission one and two accomplished.  Getting here and getting out of the van without attracting attention to herself.  She obviously hadn't noticed the drunkards and hobos that were on the streets wondering what the hell she was doing.

Mission three … find Rinoa.  She had to be in this hotel, she just had to.  She felt the aura's around her for a moment.  No Rinoa … she couldn't feel her anywhere!  Feeling desperate she tried again.  She felt an aura similar to her sisters but just so much bigger.  Her sister was strong … but to a certain degree.  "You'll never know if you don't try …" were her only words of encouragement at the moment so she darted to the back of the hotel avoiding Zell and Selphie's eye sight.

Opening a back door that led to the janitor's room she grimaced.  The stench was terrible.  Sneaking between the shelves of cleaning products, she found a bathroom.  Janitor's bathroom.  Well it was better then nothing.  Entering she locked the door, closed the toilet seat and pushed open the ventilation grid.  She climbed into the ventilation duct and squealed in delight.  

"I fit!  I fit!!" She smiled to herself. 

She slowly crept along, looking down in every opening to see where she was at.  After looking through some opening she finally found the entrance hall … just in time too because Zell was questioning the receptionist.

"Do you have a room under the name of Rinoa Heartilly?  Or Squall Leonheart …"

"Both actually, are you friends of theirs?"

"Yaah … pretty much, what room number?"

"Well, they both checked into two different rooms.  Rinoa is room 35 on the second floor and Squall room 34 on the second floor."

"Ok Thanks …" Zell said.  Then he turned to Selphie, " You want to just go up there and bring the baggage up later?"

"Yah!" She grabbed him by the hand and literally dragged him to the elevator.

Hikari scuffled back to the opening where she had seen the staircase.  Sliding the grid she jumped out of the duct and landed hard on the stairs, nearly falling down a few.  She couldn't reach back to the duct and close the grid so she scampered off the second floor.  Once there she darted around a corner to avoid Selphie (who was still semi-dragging Zell) who was walking towards the 35th room.  They knocked and entered.

***

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rinoa exclaimed.

Her response was a smack on the head, "You don't write, you don't e-mail, you don't call!  I thought you were DEAD!"

"Selphie, I've barely been gone two days."

"Two days and a HALF!!"

Zell stood, leaning in the doorframe.  Squall came into the room and the bewilderment that showed on his face was a camera moment.

"What the hell is the bitch doing here now?" He yelled.

"Excuse me!?"  Selphie shrieked and she went over to Squall and kicked him in the shin.  

After releasing her stress, Selphie resumed her composure.  "Right, Rinoa, here's Zell, my boyfriend you know."

Rinoa smiled weakly, "Yah I heard, hello!"

Zell smiled back, "Hey …" meanwhile thinking, "Wow … she is quite a looker …"

Squall seemed to notice the presence of Zell for the first time, "Ooh, Zell!  Dude!  Keep your girlfriend under control."

"Fuck you." Selhie grimaced.

"Ok, anyways …" Rinoa said.  

Zell laughed, "Yah … shut up Squall …" He smirked.

"What?  You're against me?" He said in disbelief.

"Going against my girlfriend is suicidal." He responded.  Selphie stuck out her tongue at him.

He looked at Rinoa pleadingly, she raised an eyebrow.  Feeling completely abandoned he rubbed his temples in defeat.

"You know Selphie you-" But he didn't have time to finish his sentence because a loud crashing noise was heard from the bathroom.

_Sammy-Chan: Duuuuuh … I wonder who could it be!  Hahahahahahaha!!  Please review for this chapter, it would be much appreciated!_


	16. Wasting Time

Sammy: Hello, well this is going to be more along the lines of a humor chapter dedicated to my good ol' pal Erica … she wanted to laugh and therefore I have obligations to do so … Heida will enjoy this too and hopefully so will the rest of you … hey that rhymed, give me a dime!!  *Gets dragged off* Or … maybe a quarter … nickel …?

**~Chapter 16: Wasting Time~**

****

****

****

****

****

The four people spun around to the direction from which the noise emerged.  Right from the bathroom.  What in the hell could be in the bathroom?

"What the fuck?" Zell yelped with a confused look on his face.

"Let's go check it out …" Rinoa took some steps towards the bathroom but was held back by Selphie.

"NO!  Whatever you do don't!  You don't know what's in there … first we need someone that is of no use to us to go check it out …" She turned her gaze to Squall.

"I ain't checking whatever the hell that is … and if you meant useless then you are talking about yourself …"

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "What's the worse it could be …"

"Janitors in the air duct fucking hard and then they fell through the opening right in your bathroom …" Zell put in. "Or worse they could both be men …"

Rinoa paused for a moment then looked at Zell disgusted, "You grew up with Squall didn't you?"

"Yah …" Zell said hesitatingly not really knowing where this was going.

"Thought so … you think alike …" Then she turned around and opened the bathroom door.  A dramatic paused followed and Esthar could have heard Rinoa yell out:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE!?"

The other three adolescents rushed towards the doorway.  There, butt first in the sink was Hikari, whimpering and whining about the pain.

"You brought her here?"  Rinoa shrieked at Selphie.

"How could I have brought her here?!  She wasn't with us in the car!  I would have never brought her here!"  She said defensively.

"How the hell did you get here?"  She turned back to her sister.  "Never mind how, LEAVE!  You have no clue what could happen to you here!"

Hikari wasn't expecting this bad of a greeting, "You want me to leave?  FINE!"  She screamed, "Zell, drive me back home!"

Everyone turned to Zell, "What?  Don't look at me!  I haven't even MET her before, let alone let her in my car!"

"Hey if you're like me you'd let anyone female into your car …" Squall joked.

Rinoa just looked at him, you could tell she was pissed and Selphie just had this disgusted look on her face.

"It was a joke …" He tried putting in.

"You've hit a new low …" Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Ugh … pedophile …" Selphie muttered.

"Hikari, what are you-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence when swung her fist at her face.  She ducked out of the way and moved out of the door.

"What the hell is up your ass?  Have you gotten rabies or something?" Rinoa shrieked shielding herself from a lowly 'Fire' spell.

Hikari's eyes started tearing, "I COME ALL THIS WAY AND YOU ASK ME WHAT I'M DOING??"

"It's not everyday you cross the country and find your 7 year old sister has managed to without you knowing!" Rinoa said rather calmly.  "Calm down already …"

"I don't want to!" And with that, Hikari sent off a sleep spell and Rinoa sank into nothingness again but instead of hitting the floor she just fell onto a nearby bed.

The three other people who were still by the bathroom door watched in amazement.

"You think by the experience she'd have that she would have the decency to junction some sleep spells …" Squall said.  "Well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta to …" He started walking towards Rinoa.

Selphie grabbed him by the back of the t-shirt, "You aren't waking her!  I'm not letting this happen twice!" With that she took an awakening out of her pocket and threw it underhand at Hikari who cached it.  She wiped her eyes.  Selphie looked at her oddly, she had never seen Rinoa or Hikari cry before and she couldn't help wondering why Hikari was crying now.

She slowly poured the contents of the tiny flask into her sister's mouth and walked off as the tonic took effect.  When it did Rinoa sat upright on the bed.

"I wish people would stop doing that …" She said frustrated.

"Just junction sleep it'll never have to happen again … unless you want it to …" Squall said a small smile playing at his lips.

"Shut up …" She retorted.

"I had something really important to tell you and-" Hikari didn't even finish her sentence when she just broke out sobbing, "You … wouldn't … let …" And then she started crying some more.

Rinoa looked bewildered.  Zell was slightly uncomfortable, Squall was amazed at such an outburst and Selphie … well, she just stood there.

"When was your last full night of sleep?"  Rinoa asked.

Hikari managed to sputter out, "I … dun … dun … I dunno!" She resumed crying.

Rinoa sighed and went up to her sister, "You're cranky, you're going to bed." She picked her sister up and carried her to the other room, shutting the door behind her.

There was a slight silence among the three childhood friends and then Squall spoke up.

"I didn't know she was good with kids …"

"She isn't …" Selphie responded, "Last time Rinoa went babysitting it was nearly a murder case …"

"Then what the hell was that?" Squall hissed.

"It's her sister, so it's not the same thing …" Selphie shrugged.

" … Whatever …" Squall said.

Zell snickered, "Got the hots for her?" He teased.

Squall turned away and went to sit on the bed, turning on the T.V..  Selphie rolled her eyes and added, "Obviously so …"

"No …" Squall retorted.

"Un-huh …"

"Nuh-un …"

"Yunh-huh …"

"Nuh-un …"

"Yuh-"

"Fuck, stop!"  Zell hissed, "What are you guys, five??"

"I'm 19 …"

Rinoa entered back into the room and said, "And obviously you can't tie your shoelaces …" She closed the door quietly behind her.

Squall looked down at his running shoes, the laces were tucked into the sides to keep him from tripping over them.

Selphie started to laugh hysterically and had to shove her face in the nearby pillow so not to make so mach noise.

"Well, Zell can't tie them too well either …" He pointed to Zell's feet.  The laces were tied but it wouldn't have mattered, tied or untied.  They were sloppy loops that had been an attempt at the "bunny ears" technique.

"Hey shut up man, I taught you how the reproductive system works …"

"Because you're a year older then me!" Squall hissed aggressively.

Rinoa started to laugh and joined Selphie in the wonderful wonders of laughing at men … who couldn't tie their shoelaces.

"Well, I'm 18 and I act more mature then the two of you put together!"  Said Selphie who had recently recovered from her laughing fit.

"Oh right … YOU act mature … well butter my ass and call me bread …" Squall said sarcastically.

"That's probably all your worth bed-wise anyways …" Selphie retorted.

Rinoa started laughing even harder and Zell joined in.

"Oh give me a break!"  Squall threw his arms up in defeat.  

"I'm 20 and I've never been dissed so bad by a girl Squall!" Zell said between laughs.

Squall gave Zell the not-so-nice finger.  "So how old are you Rinoa?" Rinoa had also recovered from her laughing fit.

"17 …"

"18 …" Selphie corrected.  "In a week …"

Rinoa grimaced, now why the hell did Selphie had to go say that for.  

"18!" Squall exclaimed.

"You'll be legal!"  Zell smirked. 

(AN: I AM CANADIAN AND PROUD TO BEEEE!)

Squall joined, "I'll take you out and buy you a beer!"

"Then we could go in casinos and spend gil!"

"Shit yah!"  Squall agreed.

Neither Rinoa or Selphie seemed too keen on the idea.

"I honestly doubt we would enjoy watching you two get drunk off your asses …" Rinoa said coolly.

"Beer is good!"  Zell said defensively.  Then Squall broke into a song.

"What is the greater liquor, what gets you drunker quicker, what comes in bottles or in cans?"

Zell joined in as well, "BEER!"

"Can't get enough of that beer, gotta really love it, makes me think I'm a man!"

"Think!!  Key word in there!" Selphie and Rinoa said in unison.

Then Zell continued for his downed companion, "I can kiss and hug it, but I'd rather chug it, fill my belly up to here!"

"I cannot refuse a beer, I could really use a-" Squall said.

"Beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer!" Zell sang.

Then Squall took up, "I can't remember how much I have had, I drank a 12 pack, with my dad!" He ended with a burp.

Zell imitated a deep manly drunken voice, "That's my son the drunken manly stud, I'm proud to be his bud!"

"Here have some pretzels!"  Squall imitated a high pitched voice.

"No, I'll call it quits, those things give me the shlitz!" Zell answered gravely.

Then both the boys started together, "Drink with your family, drink it with your friends, drink till your fat, stomach distends!  Beer is liquid bread it's good for you, we like to drink till we spew."

"Ew …" Mumbled Rinoa.

"Who cares if we get fat?"  Zell asked.

"I'll drink to that!  As we sing once more-" Squall tried singing the chorus again but was interrupted by Selphie.

"NO!  Ok, enough …" She said aggravated.

"Wow, you two could make Broadway …" Rinoa said sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Zell asked hopefully.

"Uhm … no." She said.

Sammy: AAHAHAHAHAHAA!!  You know that's an actual song.  If you have Win MX or something try downloading Weid Al Yankovic   The Beer Song.  You'll laugh a lot!  I don't own the song by the way … it is the property of … well … someone.  The Yankovic guy I'm guessing.  ANYWAYS.  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  PLEASE R&R!!  TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THE FANFIC!!!  MAKE THEM READ IT!! Ahahaha … kidding … but I would appreciate publicity …


	17. Trabia Weapon Department

_Sammy-Chan: Well as my good friend Erica observed … it's been five days since I've updated this fic.  Well now here's an update, enjoy!_

**~Chapter 17: Weapon Department~**

****

****

Hikari's eyes were wide open.  How could they not be with all the noise in the other room.  It sounded like a real party.  They were all laughing and singing and meanwhile she had a very important announcement to make.  Something that could jeopardize the council and all the secrets that they'd latched away during all these years.  There was something that her sister had been kept from.  Not only her sister but Selphie, Squall and Zell as well.  For now she pretended to sleep.  It had been a while since she'd heard her sister laugh … if only mom was here, she'd be happy for Rinoa too.

***

Little did Hikari know that her mother was there.  Not physically but mentally.  She could now witness everything her daughter did.  There  were some consequences.  She didn't feel it was right at all to limit her daughter's privacy to such a thin border.  Not that she had any to begin with.  

James Caraway entered the room solemnly.  He had a grave look on his face.  She paid no attention, he always had that look.  He was never quite satisfied with anything so that may have been the reason.

"How is she?" He questioned.

Feeling up to some mischief she told him simply, "Oh, having sex."

The reaction was incredible.  It was almost a camera moment, "WHAT?" He wailed and pounded his fist on the desk.  

"Relax …" She said soothingly, "I'm joking …"

"Not funny." He gritted his teeth, "Ever since you've merged with Ultemecia you've been different."

"No shit Sherlock." She rolled her eyes,  "It's called chasing my boring side away."

Rolling his eyes in turn he turned around and left his wife to the sight seeing.

***

"So, what was your mission anyways?" Asked Selphie.

Rinoa shrugged, "This dude named Suogi.  We haven't really gotten onto the case yet …"

"Why?" She asked glaring suspiciously at Squall.

"Traveling …" He responded to his defense.

Rinoa bit her lips nervously.  It hadn't been the traveling; it had been that 'event'.  She couldn't really tell them all about it, could she?  Right now she was just about sure she couldn't trust anyone so she kept her mouth shut.

"Well, where were you guys going to go next?" Zell asked.

"Weapon department …" Squall said ignoring the fact that it could do any harm.

"We'll go with you …" Selphie said, "Besides, in case Squall screws everything up …"

Squall rolled his eyes, "I don't screw everything up … you just talk so much my concentration level lowers."

"Concentration level?" Selphie hissed incredulously, "What concentration level?  You have an attention span of 4.6 seconds!"

"Fuck you!" He hissed back.

"Ok stop!" Rinoa spoke up rubbing her temples.  She usually did this when she was under a lot of strain.

"You ok?" Selphie said recognizing the inevitable trademark.

"Could I talk to you?  Please?" Rinoa asked Selphie.

"Get out." Selphie looked at the two guys.

Squall just gave Rinoa a confused look but Zell respected the fact that girls were often in big huge traumas about their weight, hair or other physiological problems.  The two guys, (or shall I say 'men') left the room to go outside on the porch.

"What's up with you …"

"Weird things have happened …" She said simply.

Selphie gasped, "You didn't …"

"Selphie!" Rinoa squeaked in desperation.  "Not THAT … it's something that happened while we were traveling."

Selphie opened her mouth wider, "In the CAR?"

"You're getting the wrong idea." Rinoa said flailing her arms.

"Ok, what's the right idea then?" Selphie asked.

"Well … he was gone to get gas and we were by this really creepy forest." Rinoa started.

"Un-huh …"

"And everything was normal until I heard this really high piecing scream …"

"Un-huh …" Selphie said again.

"Selphie, just shut up until I'm done …"

There was a slight pause, "Un-huh …"

Sighing in exasperation Rinoa continued, "So I went into the forest and I just really don't remember anything else.  Well, I woke up and Squall was there and you know magical history?"

"I failed that class, hun." Selphie said.

"You remember Ultemecia?  And her knight?" Rinoa cried helplessly, "That was what we've been studying for the past four months!"

"Oh, her … yes.  I only remember the part of her hot, passionate love story with her knight." Selphie smiled, "So romantic … can you believe the text book actually went into details?"

"Selphie!" Rinoa hissed, "This is serious!"

"Right … go on …"

"Well, she was there … with Squall and then she started rambling on about how I have to conquer Balamb and that there would be two other sorceresses that I would have to kill and all that stuff.  She also said Squall was my knight."  
  


Selphie paused and looked at Rinoa, "I think I can help you there …"

"Really?" Rinoa seemed surprised.

"Yah, lay off on the drugs." Selphie responded.

"I'm not on DRUGS!" Rinoa shrieked.  "Just please believe me … I need to get to the Trabian Weapon Department.  To Mr. Desmond's office.  Please, just come along and avoid the topic all together."

"Ok … ok … wait.  Question …" Selphie said.

"What?"

"Did you have sex with Squall?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You usually use that response when you don't want to answer a question.  That probably means you did have sex with Squall!!" Selphie squealed at her findings.

"I didn't …" Rinoa objected feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks, "Why would I?"

"Because you're sooooo desperately in love with him …" Selphie teased, "Omigosh, I made you blush!!!"

"Selphie, stop.  It's not funny …" She said shoving her head in the nearest pillow.

"Oh really?  Now tell me what the hell drove you to this?" Selphie said trying to restrain a giggle.

Rinoa rested her chin on the pillow.  "I don't know …"

"You always know … you're in love with him aren't you?" Selphie's voice was serious.

"Maybe … I don't know …"

"Is he good?"

"What?"

"In bed, is he good in bed?" 

"I don't have anything to compare him too, we're getting off the subject now." There was a final tone in her voice.

"Right … well, do you think we should get going on the Trabia thing?"

Zell barged in at that moment, "I'm really sorry, I just really have to go take a piss …"

"Go ahead …" The two girls said in unison.

He smiled gratefully and darted in the bathroom.  

"So, then let's go!" Selphie squealed and smiled at Rinoa.  

And so that was that.  After writing a short note to Hikari and telling the guys about the plan, they got changed and discussed a few basic rules.

"Let's divide into teams …" Squall suggested, he was sporting a gray t-shirt and black cargo pants.

"Good one, genius …" Selphie was always there as swift as a star to make her comment.

"Ok, enough …" Zell already sensed tension.  "I think that-"

"I'll go with Rinoa …" Squall said quickly.

The three looked at him and Rinoa asked, "Why?"

"Because … this is our mission after all …" He was struggling for an excuse.

"Bad reasoning …." Selphie said, "but whatever …"

"Thinking of going out in that t-shirt?" Rinoa remarked to Squall.

" … no … jackets …" He said simply.  He looked at her long-sleeved, hooded why shirt and at her denim jeans.  "Your outfit isn't any different then mine …"

"Ok who cares?"  Zell seemed to be the only one sticking the subject.  "Let's just go."

***

Hiro Schezny showed identification to the gate guard.  The guard only nodded and let him enter in the tall white building.  He entered cautiously trying not to cause too much havoc until he had what he had come for.  Desmond's flesh.  He wasn't sure why President Almasy had ordered to kill Alex Desmond, also known as Suogi, but he always did as was told.

He promptly entered an elevator and pressed the button leading to the 5th floor.

***

"Ok, we can't show our ID's so we'll just sneak in by the factory door, while Squall and Rinoa disrupt the security system, me and Selp'll discreetly kick some guards' asses.  We'll meet at the second floor, in front of the elevator." Zell briefed and got out of the van.

"See, that's what we call a SeeD Squall …" Selphie dictated.

"Shut up, let's GO!" Squall said and exited the van.

"Good idea …" Rinoa said.

Rinoa and Squall headed towards the factory and Selphie and Zell headed for the main entrance.

Making their way through the shelves of artillery they finally reached a side of the main building.  They read in bold print font 'Security System'.

Before he entered, Squall turned to Rinoa and smiled his "This is gunna be fun" smile.  He entered, his gun out.

"Hello boys, break time for you!  Eatin' doughnuts can be quite a job." Squall smiled.  "Put your hands in the air, this is in fact serious so-" He stopped to glare at the first security guard, " I said this is serious …" He paused and looked at the guy's name tag, "Joe.  If you wanna screw your wife one more time I'd suggest taking that finger off that fucking buzzer.  HEY!" He yelled at the other security guard, "Put the gun down buddy …"

Rinoa intervened, "Squall you don't know how to do this." She took out her own gun, "If I cow goes moo then a cow going backwards goes what gentlemen?"

The first guard spoke up his voice shaking, "Oom?"

"Close ..." She said and smiled, "But no cigar!" And with that she cast a 'Sleep' spell on then and they fell back into their chairs.  "It saves so much time …" She flipped her hair backwards.

Squall smiled, "Ok …" 

She began to work on the cameras, shutting them off one by one and disconnecting a few alarms.  Squall looked up and down her figure.

"You know what I just realized?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked paying semi-attention.

"You have a nice bust and a nice ass." 

She turned around, "Come again?" Fires of hell blazing in her eyes.

"It's a compliment … you know, you're nicely shaped …"

"Fuck you …"

"It's a COMPLIMENT …"

"Stop looking at my ass … or my bust!" She said.

"Well … you … hey why did you laugh when Selphie said I wasn't worth anything in bed?"  He said offensively.

"Because it was funny …"

"You could have defended me …" He said angrily but his attitude changed, "Am I really worth nothing?"

"Well technically-" She tried to explain.

"Aw fuck, are you serious?"

She rolled her eyes giving up, "Yah ok, best sex I've ever had …" Then muttering beneath her breath, "Only sex I've ever had."

***

Selphie and Zell waited patiently on the second floor.  Suddenly the elevator dinged and Rinoa came out Squall following behind.  He seemed unusually happy.

"I got to hold up a gun at a sonofabitch …" He said.

"Wow …" Selphie rolled her eyes.  "Hey after this could we go grab coffee … coffee is so good!"

There was a slight pause from everyone in the group then Rinoa spoke up, "Whatever tickles you pink."

Zell quickly said, "C'mon guys, let's move."

***

Hiro cleaned off the gun and made sure there weren't any traces leading back to him or Centra.  He heard voices beyond the door.  One struck deep, flesh wretching fear.  Beyond the door he had heard Commander Heartilly.

Sammy-Chan: Ooooh … will the bastard get caught?  Find out more!  READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!  Get new people to review the fic … or I might stop updating it all together … I'm kidding, that's not a threat.  Well … if it gets you to review and to tell people about it then YES it IS a threat!!!


	18. Double Murder to The Truth

_Sammy-Chan: Ok, ok, another update, I'm pretty good with updates lately so screw all those who think other wise.  That's right … I'm telling you all to-*gets hit in the head with a lamp* Now where the hell did this come from.  *A boot whizzes past her ear nearly hitting her* HEY!  I'm the author, now unless you want updates I suggest stopping!!  … That's better.  **This is in Selphie's point of view.**  *Ducks her way out of the trail of a flying boulder* Holy shit, I'm sorry! _

**~Chapter 18: Double Murder to the Turth~**

****

Squall was getting on my nerves.  Squall was really, really, really getting on my nerves.  How to break into the guy's office?  What the hell did it matter?  This seemed to be a big issue in his mind.

"We should knock … then enter and surprise him." He stated.

Rinoa scowled, "Knock?  Who do you think you are?  Mary Poppins?  You aren't here to raise his kids or talk about nice business-like things, you're here to raid his office!"

Go Rinoa, go, go!  I can't believe she slept with that guy.  Well, actually now that I think of it … anyways.  It's not that really hate Leonheart it's just that his manners get on my nerves.  Or maybe I'm being a motherly figure and protecting my best friend from falling into the hands of a pimp.  I plead the latter option.

"Guys, did it ever come to you that we should go in before something doesn't go in our favor.  As soon as the guards discover that the security system is down they'll be looking for the likely culprits." My boyfriend pointed out soothingly.  

Squall agitated his hands frantically as if to say "Fine, no knocking!" and with that he barged into the office.  The next few moments were some of the most frightening moments of my entire life.  Squall just walked right in and tripped over something.  Rather, someone.  That someone also had the courtesy of being dead.  I nearly screeched out my horror.  Rather, I would have if Rinoa hadn't cupped her hand on my mouth.  

Zell pulled me into the room and Rinoa followed behind.  She shut the door quietly and locked it.  Squall rose up to a standing position rubbing his head dizzily.  

"Who the fuck leaves a dead body lying in front of a doorway?" He asked angrily as though the fact that there was a corpse lying in front of him didn't affect his humor.

 "Oh my god!" I semi-squealed.

"No one would leave a body in the doorway." Rinoa acknowledged.  Her eyes darted about the room nervously.  As though her sixth sense was tingling she added in an under-tone, "I think the person who did this was disturbed …"

"Yah … mentally …" Squall declared as though a psychologist.

"No you retard, that's deranged … I'm talking about the fact that he didn't get to finish his job …" Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Right, well my first words were 'cookie' and 'toy'.  I wasn't handed a copy of 'How to Speak Like a Noble' when I was 10 months old …" He sneered.

"Guys …" I said still trying to recover from the shock that I was in front of a dead corpse.  "I think that maybe …" I paced around the room and leaned on a rosewood desk.  "… We might be suspected …"

"Fiddlesticks …" Said Squall in a snobbish voice mocking Rinoa, "It was obviously done by those filthy, no good, classless bastards … the _peasants_ if I may use the term."

Rinoa blew her stack, "Fuck off you cock-sucking asshole!"

Zell was bending over, examining the body.  Everyone was too preoccupied with his or her own business and I think that's why _he_ chose this specific moment.  Something cold and metallic was pressed against the back of my head.  My blood turned to ice and I stopped breathing.  The gun wasn't shaking and I was positive the holder wouldn't have thought twice about pulling the trigger.

I meekly spoke up above the noise level of my comrades, "Guys …"

They all turned.  Rinoa turned and she opened her mouth to scream but the man silenced her.

"I wouldn't do that commander." His cold, high-pitched voice warned.  The hair on my arms stood on end.  It was then that I realized that these could be the last moments of my life.  I shut my eyes tight.

"Let her go …" I recognized Squall's voice as almost pleading.  That was a shock.

"I don't think so Squall." He said.

"Hiro, please, just, don't hurt her …I beg you, please." Rinoa's voice was uneven and quite shrill.

I used the ounce of courage left in me to turn around and face him.  His face was contorted into a wicked smile.

"Never thought of the grand day when I'd see a Galbadian at my feet." His eyes glinted and he pushed me out of the way.  I hit the wall and was dazed by the sudden impact.  He turned to Rinoa.  

"Not only is a Galbadian at my feet … but so is her commander.  And her little boyfriend … and dare I say it, even the commander's boyfriend is at my feet.  This is a grand day indeed."

"You bastard …" Squall winced at his only option of surrender.  Zell slowly walked over to me and looked me over to see if I was ok.

"You know …" He directed his attention to Rinoa, "I never liked your father.  I never liked your mother.  Your sister is of the worst kind and as for you … you're too weak.  The whole Caraway Heartilly family disgusts me."  He smiled a creepy smile that sent chills running down my spine.

"How long I've waited … just to be able to do this." He aimed at my best friend and pulled the trigger.  

The rest of the scene is quite a blur.  I screamed the loudest that my lungs would allow and I saw Zell rushing to tackle the man.  A 'Firaga' spell came from the ventilation duct and Squall … well.  I've never seen him in such a state.  His eyes were glowing icy blue as if he was about to take action on the man.  Instead he rushed to Rinoa.

Hikari came swinging out of the duct and kicked Hiro in the back of the head.  The gun was knocked out of his grasp by Zell's tackle.  It looked like he was knocked out pretty badly.

After delivering her blow, Hikari immediately rushed to her sister.  "Rinoa!"  She screamed.

I managed to rise from my trance like state and walk over to Rinoa.  Her eyes were closed and I sincerely thought she was dead.  But she was breathing heavily and I could see a bullet hole on her left arm.  She was sweating and you could tell she was holding back tears.  

Zell came to join our crowd.  "Rinoa are you alright?" He wheezed.

I'd never seen Squall so … gentle.  He put his hands on the side of Rinoa's face and asked her, "Please, answer me.  Are you ok?" He looked like he was about to die himself.

"What does it look like Squall?" Her shaky response came.  Her eyes were still closed.  

He went to touch her arm, "No don't!  Pain …" She whispered.

"Ok …" He said.  It was almost as if nobody existed except them.  "Rinoa …" Hikari's weak voice came out.  She was about to cry again.  

"What are you doing here?" Rinoa asked bewildered, her eyes still shut tightly.   

Hikari never got to answer her sister.  Someone swooped her up and she let out a small squeal.

"You shitlickers have pushed me to my limit!'  Hiro's hiss made Rinoa's face contort and she opened her eyes despite of the pain.  

Hiro held the gun to Hikari's head as she tried furiously to get away.  

That was the last straw.  It was then that I realized how much Rinoa meant to Squall.  How seriously he took his knight duty.  

"You lousy son of a bitch!" He articulated each word and as he did he whipped out his gunblade.  Before anyone had even blinked he charged at Hiro with lion speed thrusting the blade into Hiro's abdomen and slicing it upwards in his thorax before retrieving it from the corpse.  Hikari fell to the floor atop of Hiro.  Zell scooped her up quickly to avoid the dirty bastard's blood to infiltrate her clothes. 

I gasped and closed my eyes.  Two dead corpses.  In the same room.  One tremendously bloody and one not so bloody.  Zell worked in a hospital so dead bodies didn't affect him.  Squall killed people for a living so no biggy there.  Rinoa and Hikari saw many executions for mercenaries since her family was always invited to their trials.  I think I was the only one who hadn't seen a dead body before.  I nearly fainted.  I would have fainted if Rinoa hadn't been shot.  Immediately all thoughts rushed back to her.

"I'm ok …" She said, her voice a little stronger.  She got up and leaned on the wall.  "It's just that it hurts …" She winced in pain.

"I'll take care of it." Zell said, "Besides, I'm the one with the best medical knowledge."  He put down Hikari and examined Rinoa's left arm.  When he went to reach for it she withdrew to a corner of the wall, "I don't want anyone touching it." She said defiantly.  

"You'd rather go through life with one missing arm?" Zell asked.

She paused and then responded, "Yes …"

Zell raised his eyebrows, "Just let me see your arm." Without waiting for her reply he gingerly raised her drooping arm as she cursed out her pain.

"… Bullet's still there … we better hurry up here and go, I have the tools necessary back at the hotel."  He said.

"First we have to find the passageway to the hidden area …" Squall said nervously.

"No." I said, "I'm giving orders now. Hikari, climb back though that vent and tell us if there are any secluded areas near this office.  Just come back here in 5 minutes if you can't find any." I gave her my watch.  "We're going to sit Rinoa in the chair and raid this guy's office.  Why would Hiro try to kill him?  Then we try to the best of our ability to … clean up this mess so that none of it points back to us.  Now everyone go …" 

Surprisingly everyone listened.  Hikari climbed onto the desk and back into the duct.  This gave me renewed self-confidence.  I tried to ignore the two corpses while I forced opened file cabinets.  I flipped through the files quickly.  Economical state, Space Program, Identification files … identification files.  Something struck me.  Identification files.  

"Guys …" I said pulling out the thin folder.  "Look …" I opened it.  It only contained one piece of paper.  It was torn off a piece of loose leaf and had a few digits written on it.

"18-36-17-0-22-32-4-19-37." I read aloud.  

Rinoa's eye shot open wide, "Give me that …" She said sharply. I obeyed.

"It's a computer program number.  It must give you access to everyone's identification file.  No one has access to it except my father, Loire and Almasy.  Why would Alex Desmond, secretary to the head of Trabia's Weapon Department have it?" She said bemused.

"What type of files?"  Asked Squall.

"All about a desired person.  Blood type, birth date, family-" She was interrupted by us three.

"Family?" We said in unison.

"Yah …" Rinoa looked at me as if understanding.  It was obvious that we wanted to know who our parents were.  It's any orphan's goal.  

"Could you go into that program without being traced?" Zell looked at her earnestly.

"Sure …" She said smiling despite the pain. 

Hikari came down the vent once more and without a word to anyone, began observing the bookshelf on the eastern wall.  She threw down a couple of thick encyclopedias and reached behind their original spot unleashing some sort of switch.  

"Just like in the movies." She said triumphantly as the bookshelf slid off its original spot on the wall.

"Good job …" Zell commented.

Squall just smiled and rushed inside the closet-like room.  Three filing cabinets lined the wall.  He opened the first drawer.  Nothing.  The second drawer, nothing.  He continued to open and close drawers until he had come to the second cabinet.  In the last drawer something must have grabbed his attention.  

He literally took out the whole drawer and said, "We're ready to go, this is all the information we'll need."

He entered again the office and dropped the drawer on the desk.  "Hikari, close back the area and put the books back in place.  We can't do anything about Hiro but we can make it seem like a homicidal then suicide."

Watching Squall work was a unsettling scenery.  He took off a decoration blade off the wall and tinted it with  Hiro's blood.  "Rinoa, could you get out of the chair?"

Hikari, who had completed her task went over to her sister and said, "I really need to talk …"

"Now?" Came Rinoa's response.  Hikari shook her head and looked at Desmond's body.  Her eyes welled up with tears.  Squall grabbed Desmond's corpse and set it in the chair.  Taking Hiro's gun he wiped it of any fingerprints with tissue paper and carried it (still wrapped in tissue paper) to Desmond's body whom was still settled in the chair (A/N: No duh … I don't think it would be possible if the corpse just started running away).  He carefully remarked that Desmond had been shot in his right temple.  So he put the gun in Desmond's right hand so his fingerprints would be found and then he put the gun on the floor on the corpses right side.

"You do have an ounce of genius in you …" I remarked.

"Don't I …" He said seriously. "Now let's scamper."

The way out went smoothly.  We avoided each guard magnificently and we were able to get to the van without any commotion.  We drove out of there like it was Hell.  We finally arrived at the hotel where Rinoa was cared for.

Zell bandaged her arm. "It should be fine."  Rinoa winced.  You could tell it didn't feel like it. 

I brought over to her the laptop and the small piece of paper.  She immediately set to work.  That's what had always amazed me about Rinoa.  She never really completely surrendered to pain.  It was almost as if she was nearly immune to it.  Zell sat beside her and Squall sat on her other side.  Hikari sat half on Squall's lap and half on Rinoa's lap.  I sat on Zell's lap as we anticipated the results.  I finally was going to know where I belonged. 

Rinoa typed in the number and opened up the program.  Not just one program but many.  I don't think anyone could figure out what the hell she was doing.  Connecting to things, then transitions of files, numbers, SO many numbers and codes my head nearly started aching!

Finally she came to a screen.  Names were identified.  There were over a million results.

"Is that everyone in the entire world?" Hikari voiced the thoughts of us all.

"Shit … no." Rinoa scowled.  "Only nobles … that's all there is.  Unless any of you are blood related to a noble you won't be in here."

I felt a pang of annoyance.  Only nobles, it was always only nobles.  'Peseants' as Squall had so mockingly used the term before, weren't important.  They didn't need to be informed about.  I didn't have time to voice my repulsive thoughts on society.  Rinoa opened another program.  It seemed that it was used to scan the results.  She typed in my name 'Selphie'.

"Tilmitt, Rinoa, Tilmitt." I corrected, there might be a hundred Selphie's within the results.

"Who knows if that is your real last name …" Rinoa pointed out.

Only one result came.  I held my breath.  If this was really me, this 'Selphie Leonheart Loire'.  Wait a minute … Leonheart?  I looked at Squall.  There was an uneasy silence.  

"Well, if this is you Selph you might be related to Squall …" Said Rinoa slightly amused, "Then again … Squall might not be a Leonheart."

"Just click the link …" I said impatiently.

"You sure?" She asked uncertainly.  

"Rinoa!" I knew she was doing this purposely.  To play with my nerves.

She clicked it.  Name: Selphie Leoheart Loire, Blood Type: AB, Birth Date: July 16th 

That was all the information that was needed.  Time stopped for me.  For 18 whole years of my life I was someone that I wasn't.  For 18 years it had been "Hey, I'm Selphie Tilmitt." And for those ten short seconds I realized that I would never be Selphie Tilmitt again.  July 16th was my birth date.  I was of AB blood type.  

"Scroll down …" I whispered.

She did, and there I saw the category 'Family'.  Laguna Loire: Father, Raine Leonheart: Mother, Squall Leonheart: _Brother._

Even Rinoa held her breath.  Squall's jaw dropped.  He wasn't the only one in shock.

"Omigosh …" Hikari gasped.

"I would have never thought …" Rinoa and Zell said in unison.

"I'm related to …" I didn't finish my sentence, I just looked right at Squall.   The first few 30 seconds passed in silence.  Then I realized that I knew it all along.  Squall had always been this little pain I couldn't seem to get rid of and it seemed that he thought the same about me.  As much as we've insulted each other, fought with each other … deep down I really do care about Squall and I know he cares about me.  It was that type of hidden brother-sister love.  I knew that if Squall died tomorrow that I would cry.  I would miss him.  

It can't really be explained. This guy that you've known for all your life and then poof, he's your brother.

I just smiled and closed my eyes. "Let's try Zell now …"

"Ok …" Rinoa was still under some shock.  She paused and then said, "Wow you guys are related to Laguna … that means you're … nearly on the council."

"And that means …" Squall said anxiously, "That I owe Sefeir NOTHING.  Not even the slight bit of respect of the GREATNESS of truth!" He stretched his arms in relief.

The joke seemed to relieve the tension in the air as we all enjoyed a slight laugh.  Rinoa typed in 'Zell'.  Same thing, only one result showed up.  That was normal, Zell was a pretty uncommon name.  One might even consider it 'rare' but it was the last name that made us gasp.

"Zell Desmond Heartilly Caraway." Rinoa read aloud not believing anything she was reading.

"So basically … whether it's Zell or not, someone is definitely related to you." Squall commented numbly.

Zell held his breath.  I held mine and Rinoa clicked the link.  Name: Zell Desmond Heartilly Caraway, Blood Type: O, Birth Date: March 17th.

Zell coughed, "I mean, come on, I don't look anything like you Rinoa … scroll down."

She did.  James Caraway: Father, Julia Desmond Heartilly: Mother, Rinoa and Hikari Heartilly Caraway: _Sisters_.

Then no one dared to breath.

Sammy-Chan: Eheheh … cliff hanger!!!  CLIFF HANGER!!  AAAHAHAHAHA!!! *goes on insane rampage* CLIIIIIIIFFFF HANGER!!!  *breaths deeply* I'm ok.  This is my best chapter so far.  I hope you like it.  PLEASE review, I beg of you.  Thank you all so much!  You're reviews is what motivates me to continue writing!  I write what people enjoy reading.  Thank you, honestly, everyone.  I would like to thank especially my two great friends Erica and Heida for supporting me with their insane reviews!  I hope you liked it.


	19. The Sorceresses of Esthar and Centra

Sammy-Chan: Wheeee, two days in a row!!  Updates, updates!  Please review chapter 18 individually.  I like it when people write reviews for EACH chapter.  Love you all!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

Chapter 19: The Sorceresses of Centra and Esthar 

****

****

Rinow stood in awe watching the illuminated lap top screen.  She could barely believe it.  She had been related to Zell, Selphie's boyfriend and she hadn't even suspected it.  Questions invaded her senses.  First off where had Zell been all these years?  Why was 'Desmond' part of his name?  

The invasion of questions was mutual throughout the group.  Everyone was just staring at the screen blankly.

Hikari was the first to speak up, "Guys, I know this is a shock for all of you.  Honestly, it was to me when I first heard it …"

The four people looked at Hikari wide-eyed, "You knew?" They said in conformity.

"Well … that's why I came all the way here … I need to tell you a lot more things.  That's why I needed to see you really badly Rinoa.  Really I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, Selphie screamed and clutched her head in pain.  She got up from her sitting position on Zell's lap.  She walked to a wall and leaned on it whimpering.

Everyone stood up in shock and looked at Selphie.  

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked frightened by the sudden outbreak of her friend.

"I don't know …" Squall said.

Then they all felt it.  An enormous power that overwhelmed them.  Selphie, as though in a trance, walked over to the door, which lead to the porch.  She opened the door in a sudden movement.  There on the balcony stood a bloody wretch.  Wounds scarred her delicate, masked face.  One of her main arteries must have been pierced for blood rushed out of her neck like a waterfall.  She had the same smile that Rinoa immedieatly recognized.

"Ultemecia?" Rinoa whispered.

"Ha …ha … not … Ultemecia … I am … Adel!" And with that the bloody thing started to glow, Selphie's body became entrapped in the light and Rinoa felt it.  The sorceress was passing on her powers to Selphie.  The same thing that happened to her was now happening to her friend.

"Oh no …" Was all that Rinoa managed to stammer.

Adel's body healed just like Ultemecia's had done and she began to glow green.  Zell stood in shock as Selphie collapsed to the floor.

"Ah, I see there is another sorceress here …" Adel floated her way to Rinoa.  Her long fingers were gently placed on Rinoa's face.  Her nails were so long Rinoa was afraid she was going to rip her face off.

Then Adel became to laugh.  It started out as a quiet snicker but evolved to a full manical laughter.

Rinoa shook under the uncomfortable moment.  Squall stood near her, his fingers ready on his gunblade if ever he needed it.

"I see … Ultemecia has interfered with the Council's plan.  Excellent.  She was always dependable.  Cunning, sly … but never a back-stabber.  Though I fear by doing this, she has put you on a certain pedestal of highness … the spell.  The ultimate spell lies within you."  She turned to Squall, "Pretty quick with affairs aren't you boy?"

 "huh?" Squall gripped his blade a bit tighter.

She laughed, "Your purity is something that my sorceress, I'm afraid, lacks.  Therefore she will not be able to gain the spell."

Selphie woke.  She stood up and looked around.  "What … is going on?"  She demanded an answer.

Zell went over quickly to support her for it looked as if she was about to collapse again.

Adel turned around.  "Ah there we are …" She smiled.    

Selphie gasped, "Who the hell are you?"

"Your friend Rinoa should know.  I am a sorceress.  Adel, the sorceress of Esthar to be precise.  I will spar you unimportant details.  Rinoa should be able to fill in the blanks for you." She smiled.  "You should already know that Rinoa is a sorceress that must conquer Balamb for herself.  She is destined to kill you and the third sorceress.  You are fated to kill her and the third sorceress.  And I'm sure you've already guessed that the third sorceress is destined to kill you both.  Or so each of you will attempt.  Zell is the replacement from what was planned to be your original knight, your brother Squall.

Selphie just stared on.  She couldn't believe it.  Rinoa wasn't on any form of drug.  These sorceresses were really out there.  A war was soon to break out and she would be one of the main attractions.  

Adel kept smiling the sinister grin. "The council will explain all … you may see me once more in a slightly different figure …" 

Rinoa noticed that her outline was diminishing very much like Ultemecia's.  

"You're transferring to Balamb …" Rinoa spoke up.

"Very clever …" Adel turned to Rinoa, "It is Ultemecia whom informed you?"

"Yes …" Rinoa responded.  "She didn't go to Balamb.  I still sense her aura.  Can you explain?"

"No … all in good time, answers will come.  To all of you …" Then she disappeared once more.

Selphie tilted backwards a bit and Zell caught her just before she completely collapsed.  Rinoa rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Rinoa whispered.

Selphie looked a little dazed, "Yah … I'm fine.  I'm sorry I thought you were nuts.  I …" She closed her eyes, "I need rest.  Explain … everything tomorrow."

Selphie looked out of breath as she walked solemnly out of the room to the connected.  Zell looked at Squall then at Rinoa.  He put his hand on Rinoa's good arm.

He smiled encouragingly, "She'll be alright … will you?"

Something struck her deeply.  This is what it felt like, to have an older brother, a type of bodyguard.  She couldn't help smiling, "I'll be fine … you should go see to her …"

Zell nodded and he left the room.  Rinoa turned to Squall.  Hikari went and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Rin …" She whispered.

Rinoa knelt down to her level and she whispered softly, "I know, I know.  We'll do this tomorrow.  This isn't the time.  Go to bed, it's late.  I need to talk to Squall." Rinoa saw tears well up into her sister's eyes.  What could be tormenting her to this extent, "Go Hikari … into the other room, please."

Hikari obediently did as she was told.  She joined Zell and Selphie in the connected room.

Seeing her leave Rinoa folded her arms against her chest, "Oh Hyne …" She murmured.

"This isn't bull shit we're dealing with …" Squall said seriously.

"I know …" Rinoa stated, "Now Selphie is one of the three sorceresses.  Who could be the third?"

"Someone who could complicate things." Squall observed, "I mean, neither Selphie nor you really want that land.  There could be a peaceful conclusion.  But if the third party is aching for power then we're fucked over."

"Yah …" Rinoa closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "There are so many questions I want answered."

"Why does Zell have Desmond's name?" Squall offered.

"Why is Ultemecia's aura still around?" Rinoa put in.

The two stared at each other for a moment.  The only light was illuminating from the laptop and a small desk lamp on a nightstand.  Rinoa walked over to Squall and gave him a quick kiss then left the room.

Squall looked at her go and collapsed on a bed.  He breathed deeply, closed his eyes and fell backwards on the bed.

He was falling.  Though the clouds he glided non-stop.  Suddenly he spotted land.  Not being able to react he smashed into the hard soil.  He knew he was dead.  Lights invaded his senses.  He felt two strong arms around him.  He looked to his surroundings.  A tall, black-haired man was holding him.  What was he doing here?  He was nineteen, why was he being held by this stranger?

_He tried to get away in vain.  He realized he was no bigger then a baby, he was a baby.  The man handed him to a small, frail woman.  _

_"Take care of the kid, Hyne knows Raine and I can't.  He can't sleep at night, he keeps waking us up.  I can't stand this right now and I don't have the energy.  Just look out for him and his sister for a while."_

_"Laguna … I'll protect these children with my life …" The old woman, gray of hair said gravely.  A tone to let this "Laguna" know she meant what she said._

_Scenes switched, Squall awoke, still small in body to fire claiming the house.  Flames licking and consuming the woodwork.  The old woman was frantically running about screaming. Suddenly a figure immerged from the heat of the fire and stabbed the old woman in the back._

"NOO!" Squall found himself sweating, sitting upright on the bed.  Rinoa ran into the room with Selphie close behind, both in their pyjamas.

Zell was in a sitting position as well form the second bed next to his, looking at Squall with bewildered eyes.  

"Man are you ok?" He asked.

Hikari's small figure could be seen from behind Selphie.  "I'm fine …" He said awkwardly. "I just …"

He was drenched, his gray t-shirt was now of a darker shade.  Rinoa came over to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"You're warm … maybe you should go take a cold shower …" She suggested.

"Yah … yah …" He said fixing his gaze on her, "What time … is it?"

"It's 6 a.m. …" Hikari's meek voice was heard behind Selphie.

"Ok …" He got up and walked over drowsily to the bathroom.

***

Everyone had washed, dressed and eaten and were now all sitting in one specific room around one round table.

"I have something to say …" Hikari piped up.

Silence, good, that was a sign everyone was listening.

"I over-heard a council meeting … you know, I have a thing for ventilation ducts and spying is kind of my thing …"

Rinoa acknowledged the fact knowingly.  Hikari only grimaced and continued, "Anyways … Rinoa, the Desmond guy … you know the one we saw murdered yesterday?  He's mommmy's brother … that's why Zell holds his name."

Hikari didn't have the knack for delivering things, "What?"  Asked Rinoa supposing she had misheard.

"Mommy was once a sorceress … Ultemecia holds her power and mommy hold her spirit.  Together, they're the same person.  Daddy is mommy's knight.  Raine and Laguna are sorceress and knight too.  And Michel and Spohie.  They time compressed and fast forwarded to now … Zell was meant to be your knight.  Squall was meant to be Selphie's.  I don't know why though …" Hikari was going to cry again.  She felt tis throbbing guilt inside of her.  In any way possible she had always failed her sister and here she was again, repeating the same mistakes. "Uncle … Desmond, said something about fucking … and about a spell and I don't know anymore …" Hikari burst out of her cool exterior.  

She exploded into tears, "I'm s-s-sorry!  I can't remember anymore …" She said crying, sniffling and breathing heavily.

All looked towards Rinoa and all could see that she believed her sister.  "It all fits …" Were the only words spoken from her.

There was a slight pause.  "Zell take care of Hikari …" Rinoa instructed and she darted for the phone on the bed's nightstand.

Zell went to Hikari and oddly attempted to console her by picking her up in his arms and rocking her back and forth.

Rinoa dialed her home number, on the fourth ring her father picked up.

"He-" He started to say.

"Father …" Rinoa said with un-bearable pleasantness. "Good to hear from you … Hikari's here with us, though I doubt you noticed she was missing.  We need to speak … immediately …" There was a cool edge to her otherwise mocking voice.

"Yes, we do …" Replied her father with the same edge. "Galbadian Garden, be there in 5 hours or I shall formally dismiss you from the position of commander."

She was about to retort when she heard a faint click at the other end.  He had hung up.  She slammed the phone back down on its cradle and directed to everyone else.  

"Pack now.  We leave in 10 minutes.  If you aren't ready by then you take the bus back …" She spat.

The others taking this very seriously began moving about packing all their things.  Squall went down to the receptionist's office to pay for the two rooms and in less then seven minutes everyone was ready to go.

***

James frantically dialed two separate numbers and ordered a conference call.  

"Hello?"  Laguna's voice came clear on one end.

"Troubles?" Michel's mocking greeting came.

"Yes … there isn't much left to tell her I'm afraid …" James sounded desperate.

"Well it certainly seems as if each sorceress claimed it's heir …" Laguna said acutely. 

"Has Raine merged with her power?  Has Sophie?" James gasped.

"Yes …" Replied the other two presidents in unity.

"Hyne …" James sighed, "Zell and Selphie must be with them … I've ordered her to report back to Galbadia Garden.  Loire, be there with your wife and Michel be there with your spouse and children.   Good day …" He hung up the phone and so the other two men did.

***

They had only taken one car.  This had been an emergency.  They took Zell's car.  Rinoa, Selphie and Hikari were in the back seat, Squall in the passenger's and Zell in the driver's.

"I forgot to mention …" Squall said, "Suogi and Desmond are one and the same." 

"What?" Rinoa was still in a bad mood and now was not the best time to imply confusion.

"I overheard a conversation in an alley.  Desmond was talking to some dude and told him to keep the secret that he was Suogi.  I know it was him because I saw him dart out of the alley afterwards.  My guess is that he was arrested because he had to do with several illegal operations and your father temporarily changed his name to protect his identity until he was released." Squall finished.

The rest of the people stayed silent just taking Squall's word for it.  Right now no one really wanted to go into intense depth of any mystery.

***

Caraway looked at his pocket watch.  Galbadia Garden was completely empty it was quite frightening: like an abandoned warehouse.  The eight people waited in the Garden directory for the arrival of the 'commander'.

The eight people were James Caraway, Julia Heartilly, Laguna Loire, Raine Leonheart, Michel Almasy, Sophie Trepe, Sefeir Almasy and Quitis Trepe Almasy whom was the sister of Sefeir.

Finally Rinoa arrived seeing them all there flicked a tempest of anger.  This wasn't going to be a private conversation with her father.  _This was going to be turned into a council meeting._

"Arg you son of a bitch!" She released some strain not caring who was there.

"You're five minutes late …" Her father pointed out.  Hikari, Squall, Zell and Selphie walked slightly behind her.

"So remove me from the council position I don't give a flying fuck!" She yelled back, "So now tell me the truth for once, dearest father!  Because for 17 years, 11 months and 3 weeks I've been living in a world that doesn't even exist!"

"You want the truth?"  Her father smashed the directory map into tiny crystals of glass, "You want the truth Rinoa?  Do you really want the fucking truth?" He raged.

"Can you handle to give it to me?" She spat back. "Or are you scared?"

"Of what?" He spat back.  

"The truth … lies are like a pebble in a still lake … you drop one in and it make ripples … lots of them.  Ten times the amount of stones you dropped in!  You are in such deep shit because nothing has been coming out of your mouth except lies!" She snapped.

The others watched in wonder and this 'fire and water' duo whose quarrels never seemed to cease.

"You're one to speak of the truth, Rinoa!" Her father shouted.

"You don't even know what your saying." She said simply, "Now tell me the truth … tell me the secrets that you locked up for years … that you kept from me and that are ruining my life right now."

"Fine … here's the truth!" Her father hissed, "You are a sorceress by blood!  Your mother was a sorceress and I was her knight!  Michel, Sophie, Laguna and Raine are exactly like my and your mother!"

"I found that out on my own …" Rinoa snapped.

Caraway ignored her and continued on, "In the past neither sorceress could defeat each other and the same went for the knight."

"Because you fucked around too much!" Rinoa screamed, she was exploding, all the years tormenting her with lies, murders and no remorse were pumping anger into her veins.  Her heart beat faster then ever. "A sorceress who fucks with her knight gains so much power!  So for a short period of time I'm sure that was all you did!  FUCK!  Eventually you surpassed your own limits!  Deciding the battle was never going to end you decided to compress time, move ahead to the future!" She was doing the talking now, "One male heir, one female heir.  No FUCKING around could be permitted, that would have been incest.  So the brother was the sister's knight and so it would become only a matter of skill.  But you fucked up yet again, you people are good at FUCKING things up?" She looked at each one of them using the word fuck in every sense possible, "You chose the wrong era!  You entered a period of war, which you had to calm.  The powers and spirits of the sorceresses tore apart.  The power was to seek out the heir, the spirit to produce it.  You guys FUCKED around a little to early and that is why you had to abandon Zell, Squall and Selphie.  You wanted them to live so you decided to put them in an orphanage.  Alamsy was too proud and too confident in his power, he kept his kids!  Turns out he was the smarter one.  If you had all done like him your plan would have gone just as you had planned.  So using your all powerful power that you gained by FUCKING you destroyed the war and claimed each a piece of land.  Bad idea!  By doing so you completely lost sight of Zell, Squall and Selphie and you couldn't find them anywhere.  No one claimed Balamb because it's the land of the dead!  Fast forward a few years later … everything is nice and peaceful and you think, 'Oh wow, fucking around sure has paid off, let's do more fucking around.  Let's marry Rinoa and Sefeir together!  They can claim Balamb who has shown no signs of action!  The dead are gone!  No more dead!  It's all good!  Then BOOM, The spirits get real pissed by all your fucking around!  They revolt.  It's not GANGS that are vandalizing the continents it's the SPIRITS.  Is that all, did I leave something out father?"

There was a pause.  "How did you get the information?" Michel questioned.

"Oh, I've been doing my reading.  Yah, I found a whole ton of files in Uncle Desmond's office.  He was taking a nap in the doorway.  Hiro Schezny made sure of that." She stared at the President of Centra. "He's dead by the way …shot me in the arm just before he said good-bye."

"I want to know what the point of claiming Balamb is?  Why is it that the three sorceress have to fight?" Squall spoke up.  His tone was dry, even and confident.

Caraway smiled, "Hm … so you don't know everything …"

"I didn't read the files … it seems Rinoa is the only who did …" Squall retorted.

"The sorceresses fight for the greatest of all … to become Hyne's apprentice."

_Sammy-Chan: PEOPLES … hello.  I hope you liked this chapter.  Read and review all my chapters, you people ruuuule!  Peace and love to the whole world and my bank account.  Holy shit it's 1 a.m. damn I'm tired.  Well … *yawns* See you people no later then next week!_


	20. The Deadly Dinner

_Sammy-Chan: Ahh, the beginning of my first chapter.  This story may be updated again this weekend so I would ask you to **PLEASE review each and every chapter.  **Yhank Tou … that sounded dirty … eeh …_

**~Chapter 20: The Deadly Dinner~**

****

****

"What?" Echoed Rinoa.  "What are you talking about, old man?"

He merely smiled at her, "You'll learn with time … I suggest that we return to our homes.  I'll be calling each of you in the morning."

"Alright …" Said Loire a tad bit shaken by the young lady's outburst.

Michel Almasy merely grumbled, why did Caraway always give out orders?  Squall interrupted his thoughts.

"My home is here … and looks like no one is staying here tonight.  So I'm guessing you wouldn't mind me occupying your daughter's room?" He sneered.

Caraway contorted his face into a grimace, "Hah …" He gave a brief, forced laugh. "I don't think so … you'll be going home to Esthar tonight."

"Then I guess I'm going to Deling …" Zell said. 

"This is so pathetic …" Rinoa hissed.  "I'm not going home … not till everything is clear on what the hell is going on …"

Raine and Julia stepped forward.  Rinoa looked as if she was going to jump in her father's face.

"Calm down Rinoa …" Julia whispered.

Squall put a hand on her shoulder.  The others seemed quite surprised by this sudden movement but they decided to ignore it.

"Just forget it … the stupid bastards lied to us for about 20 years now why would they tell us the truth now …" He looked directly at Raine and Laguna with cold eyes.

"Yah Rinoa … let's all go … _home_ …" Zell emphasized on the word in a mocking tone.

"Just agree with your little friends … Rino …" Quistis stepped up from behind her brother.  She gave a short laugh, "You know your name is so easy to make fun of …"

"Enough …" Caraway intervened. "Let's go …"

***

Squall paced around the mansion.  He couldn't recognize any familiar landmarks.  This place was huge.  He didn't like it that much.  All he really wanted to do is fly back to Galbadia and find Rinoa.  Selphie had already gone to sleep and his 'parents' as well … or so he presumed.

"You can't sleep?" Asked a rough voice.

"Wow you are certainly on top of things today, father …" His reply was sarcastic and full of mockery.

Laguna walked towards his son and put his hand on his shoulder.  Squall jerked away and turned around to face his biological father.  Anger could be read from his smooth face and cool blue eyes.

"Why are you mad?" Asked Laguna, "I've done nothing wrong …"  
  


"No … nothing …" Squall spat, "You … abandoned me, left me to die and then didn't even bother looking for me.  I guess you could call that a nothing."

"I did look for you …" Laguna's eyes shone out in sadness. " Squall … I did … I-"

"Bull shit …" Squall hissed, "I can't believe you'd even try that …"

"You are my son … and I'm sorry if you … despise me.  I … there wasn't any other solution … I had to let you go …"

Squall stayed silent for a while then added bitterly, "You know, I love her.  Actually, I love her more then anything … it's sad but not even a bastard like you could stop what was already planned to be.  I would have fell in love with her no matter what the situation is.  Isn't that your biggest fear?  You fell in love with a sorceress too, tell me, what's the price to pay?"

"Squall …" Laguna mumbled, "There is a price to pay … you can't be together for long.  She's going to die after the battle … no matter what."

Squall stood there for a moment.  Then swiftly he punched his father across the face and before leaving the deserted hallway he added, "She won't die."

***

She felt her shoulder being shook.  Light burst into the darkened room and a voice she only knew too well spoke up.

"Up … now …" Her father ordered.

She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the light shining from the nearby window.  

"Dad, get the hell out!" She screamed, "Ever heard of human privacy?  OUT!" She took the nearby cushion and chucked it at him.

"I don't want to see your face in my room for another two hours." She spat.

He took one side of the mattress and tipped it over so that she fell on the cold, wooden floor.

"Show some respect.  If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now."

"Yah if it wasn't for you fucking-"

"UP!" He roared.

She grinded her teeth and yelled back, "FUCK OFF!"

This seemed to set him off because he exited the room abruptly, slamming the door behind him.  After she had heard his exit she slowly got up, piled her mattress and covers back onto the bed and went back to sleep herself.  

***

"Where's Rinoa?" Squall demanded when he glimpsed Caraway, Zell, Julia and Hikari enter the meeting place, Galbadia garden.

"Sleeping." Caraway spat at the young knight.

"Up yours, old man …" Squall muttered incoherently. 

Caraway's ears were aged but still sharp, "Excuse me?"

Zell smirked, "Gee father, that's twice this morning."

Three little men stumbled into the room.  The three teenagers looked at them slightly amused and slightly confused on their sudden appearance.

"Jean!" Said the first and he bowed.

"Pierre!" Said the second and following the first, he bowed.

"Vincent!" Said the third and he too, took his turn to bow.

They all had the same accent.  Almost like a foreign language on its own.

"They will be altering your images … so that you look more … normal." Laguna explained.

"Normal?" Selphie echoed, "Normal?"

The two guys burst out laughing, "NORMAL?" They wondered how they could be made to look normal by three little dwarves with foreign accents.

"Enough … to make you look more like nobles is what Laguna meant." Caraway said. "Now let's begin."

The little one named Pierre reached out for Squall's hand and started running, "Ah, oui, oui monsieur!  We shall make you look all pretty."

"What the fuck?" Questioned Zell but he had no time to reflect for Jean was dragging him the opposite direction.

Squall followed the little gnome into the infirmary.  But it didn't look like the infirmary at all, it looked like a hairdresser's salon.

"We shall cut your hair, oui, oui, oui, monsieur!" Said Pierre.

"There is no way a little shit like you is cutting my hair …"

"Not even to impress mademoiselle Rinoa?" Asked the gnome maliciously.

Squall stayed silent for a moment, "Rinoa likes my hair …" He said more to himself then to his attendant.

"Oh really … did mademoiselle Rinoa tell you so herself?" The gnome's ugly face twisted into a smile.

"Yes she did … when I was fucking her …" Squall said impatiently.

The little gnome smiled, "Mademoiselle Heartilly will like your new hair …"

Squall reluctantly sat down in the chair.

***

Squall spun around on the chair to look in the mirror.  He gasped at what he saw.  The hair that had taken so long to grow to his satisfied length was ruined.  His sideburns had been shaved off, his bangs trimmed to his eyebrow level.  The hair in the back of his head was cut short and shaved near the back of his neck.  He looked like the typical rich boy.

"She won't like this …" He turned angrily to the gnome, "I don't like it!"

"Ah, oui, oui!  You shall see, she will like it!  Monsieur might get lucky with her again, oui, oui!!" Squealed the trollish figure. "Now, go meet the others!!"

Squall grudgingly got up from the chair and headed towards the directory.  Zell was there and he also had his hair cut short.  He also looked very displeased.  Selphie, on the other hand, hadn't changed a bit.  Obviously her hair was too short to be dealt with.

"Wow, so even gnomes can work miracles …" Sefeir sneered.

Squall looked as if he was going to say something but Michel Almasy intervened.  "Just because they look like nobles it doesn't mean they are."

"Then what do you propose?" Questioned Caraway.

"A supper … if they can openly chat with the rest of us while following good table manners I will accept them for what they are by blood."

"Fine … done." Caraway declared. "I will teach Zell, Raine will teach Selphie and Laguna will inform Squall.  They need at least some time for learning."

"Fine … done." Almasy mimicked but Caraway simply ignored him.

"No … Laguna isn't teaching me anything." Squall snapped, "Rinoa is going to teach me table manners."

Caraway laughed, "She's sleeping and it would be a miracle for you to get her up."

"Watch me …" Squall challenged.

"Fine … work your magic Leonheart." And he exited the directory motioning for Squall to follow him.

***

Caraway leaned on the doorframe of the door leading to his daughter's bedroom.  

"Go ahead … teach me how to wake up my daughter …" Caraway mocked.

The rest of the crew had come along to watch.  Julia was fairly curious on whether it mattered who woke up Rinoa.  She'd be in a bad mood anyways.  Squall pushed his way past Caraway and entered the room turning on the light.

"Do you not get the picture?" Rinoa shoved her face in the pillow. "Get out …"

"It's Squall …" He said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh … ok …" She didn't show any signs of getting up.

"Rinoa can you get up, please?" He asked.

"No not really …" She responded her voice muffled by the pillow. 

He was silent for a moment; "I need you to help me with something …"

"Later …" She replied.

"No we have a deadline to meet." He said, "Now come on."

"Go away …" She responded. "Tell who ever made the deadline to go fuck himself."

He turned around and faced Caraway and Michel, "You heard that gentlemen?"

Her head shot up from her pillow, "What are you all doing here?" She asked incredulously and then she looked at Squall and gasped, "What did you do to your hair?!"

"I'm going to kill that gnome!" Squall yelled.

"You should!" She replied.

"Are you getting up?" Caraway asked.

"Well I was going to but since you asked I'm going back to sleep." Rinoa responded.

"Rinoa, it's lunch time and I really have to meet this deadline."

"Then it sucks to be you!" She said shoving her head in her pillow once more.

"Please … baby-"He cut himself off and the added rapidly, "I mean … Rinoa.  Please, help me."

"I'm tired …" She whined.

"Good luck." Caraway sneered at Squall and then left with the others.

"Please …" Squall continued to beg.

Rinoa slightly lifted her head from her pillow and whispered, "They're gone?"

"Yah, now please help me." He sat down at the feet of her bed.

"Why did you cut your hair …" Rinoa demanded to know.

"They wanted to make me more noble." Squall grimaced.

"Ugh …" She grunted.  She stretched and yawned. "Get out …"

"What?  You won't even help me?" He asked gently.

"Yes … but I'm not letting you watch me while I'm getting changed so get out.  I'll be out in 30 minutes."

"It wouldn't have been anything I hadn't seen before …" He grinned.

"Out …" She repeated.

"Chh … fine …"He said and then he left.

Rinoa slowly got up and did her morning routine.  Took her shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed.  She opened her door and found Squall leaning against the wall.

"Ok …" He said, "Finally."

"First I'm hungry so we're gunna go eat." She stated and he sighed desperately.

She strode into the dining room and noticed that almost everyone had left.  Only her mother, sister and brother remained.

"Miracles do happen …" Her father snickered behind his morning paper.  She grabbed it away from him and folded it to a certain page.

"I was reading that …" He stated.

"I don't care …" She paced towards the kitchen and then added, "I'm reading it now …"

Squall pulled up a chair next to Zell and stared awkwardly at the dining room.

"Hey what is it you need help with anyways?" Rinoa came back into the room with a sandwich.

"Dining skills …" Squall said.

"Are you finished with the paper?" Caraway demanded.

"Oh, yah, I left it on the counter." She smirked.

The president roughly scowled and left the room to go to the kitchen.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We aren't classified as nobles yet so we need to prove ourselves by knowing which fork it used for what …" Zell filled in a smiled.

Rinoa laughed, "That is so gay."

Hikari grimaced, "Yah it is …" Then she added quietly, "Rinoa, is it your birthday in three days?"

"Mhmm …" Rinoa responded. "Why?"

"Wondering …" Hikari seemed to turn all her attention back to her alphabet soup.

"Need anything?" Her mother asked from the end of the table.

"Yah, a gun."

Julia looked at her daughter oddly but Rinoa quickly cleared up the situation, "One that's quiet so I can shoot father without anyone knowing."

"If you're planning on killing me you could be more discreet." Caraway spat at his daughter before exiting the dining room.

She called after him, "Don't worry, it won't be anytime soon.  But I would watch out if I were you … here's a hint; I booby trapped the study door!"

"Rinoa!" Her mother hissed.

"Oh come on, it would do us all a favor!" She replied. "Ok, let's go Squall, I'll teach you how to use the 85 forks."

***

Rinoa had laid out a plate with different types of utensils in the second study of the house.

"Ok … start from the inside going in.  Put the napkin on your lap, sit up straight and look at people in the eye when speaking to them." She instructed.

"Don't drink to much wine and avoid the topic of anything cute, fuzzy or anything else relating to rabbits."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you'll probably be eating it at some point during the evening."

"You people are sick …" Squall said disdainfully. 

She smiled.  "Anyhow.  When someone offers you a cigar you take it, it's rude to refuse."

"Fancy seeing you with a cigar." Squall sneered.

"Women don't smoke." She laughed.

"No … if I understand right women are an object to satisfy sexual needs in the upper class world.  I wonder how you got by.  So you are sure you're a virgin, eh?"

"Shut up.  Yes, I am a virgin." Then she added, "Was."

He laughed.  "Ok … moving on."

***

He was dressed in black, formal pants and a white shirt.  The tie made his feel as if he was choking.  His hands in his pockets he observed the scene.  Everyone was socializing but he had a bit more difficulty blending in.

"Hm, aren't you looking sharp." A soft voice made him turn around.  He nearly fell over backwards.

She was wearing a beige dress that flattered her already attracting curves.  "Woah …" he said stupidly.

"Close your mouth and stop looking at me like that." Rinoa rolled her eyes.  Squall Leonheart straightened up, "Yah, that is so not your color …" He snickered.  "If you'll allow me after the dinner to take it off for you I'd-"

"If you finish that sentence I will so kick you in the shin." She interrupted.

***

Finally everyone was seated.  The whole council was there.  Including their wives and children.  It was quite a crowd.

Squall, to his dismay, sat next to his father and Sefeir.  Making a mental note to kill the one who had planned out the seating arrangement he noticed that Rinoa was sitting nearly across from him.

The first course was served.  Squall thought that whatever it was (some soup thing) looked like crap but he dissipated the thought and forced himself to eat it.

"So Leonheart, how would you say is your portfolio?" Sefeir's voice mocked.

"Portfolio?" Squall was totally at sea, "I would say … um …"

Rinoa came to the rescue, "You said you wanted to invest in the Dollet Communication Tower industry, did you not?"

"Uh … yah … I mean, yes!" Squall responded.

"I agree, that is definitely a keeper in your portfolio.  It won't skyrocket but it will certainly go up slowly and you could make billions of gil." Kiros, one of the council treasurers spoke up.

"Oh definitely …" Another agreed.

Squall smiled at Rinoa from across the table.  She smiled back, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You know I have a feeling the medication industry might go up …" Sefeir said in an 'as-a-matter-a-fact' way.

"Oh yes, that's for sure.  I'm going to get myself five bottles of aspirin tonight.  I've got a head-ache just listening to you." Squall responded sharply.

The whole table went silent and suddenly Hikari burst out laughing next to her sister and couldn't control herself.  This in turn made Rinoa start laughing and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to try to stop herself.  Zell was at this point drinking and he started coughing and laughing.  Selphie started giggling uncontrollably.

Some of the council members tried to hide their smiles.  Rinoa looked at her knight as if to say, "Hyne, how can I not love you?" He just smiled back.

***

The cool air matched the blue sky dotted with stars.  Caraway hastily entered Galbadia Garden and everyone followed except for Rinoa and Squall.

After dinner, the rest of the council had left but the three presidents and their families had gotten changed and made it key point to meet at Galbadia to discuss 'certain issues'.  Actually, Michel Almasy was the one who had suggested it.

Squall pulled Rinoa towards him and kissed her softly.  "I love you …" He whispered.

"I know …" She smiled and traced her finger along the edge of his face.

"That isn't the answer I anticipated." He said frowning.

She continued smiling, "I know …"

Squall raised an eyebrow, "So then?"

"We should go in …" She stated simply.

His heart sank even lower as he followed her inside.  The three presidents seemed to be discussing important matters.

"You know, I'm sick of this." Michel stated.  He walked up the stairs near the elevator and turned around to face them all.

"We end this now.  The sorceress war, we end it now.  I will not tolerate anything anymore.  We end this now, we end this tonight." He hissed and drew out a katana.  

Without warning Sefeir whipped out his gunblade and dashed at Squall whom in turn, took out his gunblade just in time to counter Sefeir's attack.

Michel Almasy darted towards Laguna who in turn also took out his weapon.  Caraway totally seemed to be anticipating this and he took out his sword.  

Rinoa barely had the notion of what was going on when Quistis cast a Thundaga spell aimed for her.  Zell rapidly shielded Rinoa and in turn cast a Blizzaga spell on Sophie who had taken up the bow and arrow. 

One arrow pieced Julia's arm.  She screamed in pain and in turn cast Firaga on Sophie.  Quistis kept shooting out random energy beams to anyone in her target line.  

Deciding to act up before she was a bloody heap Rinoa dashed at Quistis avoiding the beams.  She jumped up behind her and when Quistis took time to turn around Rinoa blasted her in the face.

Squall blocked Sefeir's onslaught of slashes.  Sefeir powered up a Fira spell and this was unexpected on Squall's part.  The fira spell hit dead on as he stumbled backwards.  He attempted to get back up but Sefeir's gunblade slashed down at his face.  

A sharp pain between his eyebrows.  The metal contacted his nose.  He felt blood stream down from the tip of his wound.  The blade cut deeply into his skin and finally he felt the blade retreat.

He found the strength to stand up shakily.  He looked at Sefeir in the eye, blood still flow down the middle of his face and he lunged his blade in the same swift movement as had made Sefeir.

He felt the blade pierce some skin and crimson blood gushed out.  He couldn't hold onto his blade and it went flying back, hitting the floor with a clash.  Everyone stopped their fight to see those of the two feuding knights.

Squall looked into the face of his rival.  He felt the sharp pain across his nose and he knew it mirrored the one his enemy felt.

Sefeir gave into the pain and drew his hand over to his face.  He let out a loud scream and turned around letting his gunblade fall to the ground with the same clash as its preceeding.

He fell to his knees cursing, "I'm going to kill you … I'm going to kill you." He whispered but then repeated it loudly, "I'm going to kill you!!!" He got up and faced Squall blood still emitting from his deeper wound.  He saw that there would be no reason to attack.

Squall was taking deep breaths and you could tell his eyes were starting to go out of focus.  He was shaking and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead.

Michel Almasy screamed, "So then one couple down!" And he jumped towards Squall his katana aimed.

Rinoa shouted, "No don't!"

Michel Almasy's concentration was broken and he landed a few feet away from Squall, "Will you be able to stop me Commander Heartilly?"

"Yes…"She said her voice shaking, "I will be able to stop you."

He laughed and she continued, her eyes glowing a bright red, "I will …" She outstretched her arms and opened her hands.

Michel continued laughing but he turned his back and headed for Squall who was backing up.

Rinoa closed her eyes, blood pounding in her ears.  She felt her hands getting warmer and as if they were radiating some sort of energy. 

Michel turned from Squall and looked towards Rinoa in horror.

She closed her eyes and let the power take over her mind and her body.  Without even knowing so she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ultima …"

Michel Almasy screamed as loud as his lungs would allow but it was no use.  Green flames of venom engulfed his body and he could feel his skin being peeled off, his organs disintegrating and his muscles melting off his bones.

Rinoa gave a small cry and collapsed on the floor.  Squall did the same nearly twelve seconds later.  Julia rushed to her daughter and Caraway stood in awe looking at the bubbling puddle that had once been Michel Almasy.

Sefeir, Sophie and Quistis just took off quickly and the Ragnarok's engine could be heard from the outside.  They had fled.

James Caraway closed his eyes and ordered, "Someone get a doctor …"

***

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes.  Her mind was awake already questioning her surroundings.  Suddenly as if she remembered everything that had happened she jerked upright in the hospital bed and looked around.  She decided she must be in the infirmary and her father was looking at her.  Was that a worried glace he had just given her?  Well, whatever type of glance it was it wasn't there anymore.  He had replaced it with a cold, unforgiving stare.

"Awake?"

"Is Squall ok?" She blurted out without thinking twice.

"Oh yes, he's fine …" Sarcasm was detected from Caraway's tone.

"What happened?"

"Well you used at Ultima spell … you want to know how you achieved this spell?"

"Ok …" She answered slightly confused.

"Well, this spell is normally achieved when a virgin sorceress and her knight make love." Caraway responded coldly.

It struck her as a Thundaga spell.  He knew … in fact everyone who had been present now knew.  Well, maybe not Sefeir, he might have been slow on the pick-up.

"I … what?" She repeated.  Maybe this was just a bad dream.

"Stop acting innocent, that pissed me off …" Her father snapped. "I can't believe you'd do such a goddamn stupid thing."

"I …" She tried to say but no words could come out.

"You … you …" Her father mimicked, "You fucked him!!"

"I had every right to …" She snapped out of her trace.

"Oh?" Caraway sneered.

"Yes, I did." She spat and she got up.  When she was standing on her two feet she felt the far away dinner coming back up but she forced it back down.  She tried to the best of her ability to stay standing by holding onto the bedside.

Her father stepped right in front of her, his eyes piercing into her own.  "You like to tune everything out don't you?  When something isn't going your way you just shut everything out."

"I've been doing that ever since I was able to talk and understand you, father …" She ridiculed.

She pushed her way past him into the doctor's office.  Dr. Kadowaki quickly said, "You shouldn't be walking yet Ms. Heartilly you might-"

"Where is Squall?" She asked.

The doctor looked as if she was going to say something but then stated, "In the other room."

"Thank you …" And she walked into the neighboring room.

A tin scar went from his right eyebrow down across his nose to the other side of his face.  She walked towards his bedside and notice he was still asleep.

She bit her lower lip and moved back from the bed.  This seemed to sudden a movement for Squall's eye shot open.  Then scanned the room and fell upon Rinoa.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Are you?" She retorted.

He paused and slowly said, "Yah … I'm fine …"

She walked back over to him and examined the scar.  

"My forehead hurts …" He said suddenly.

She smiled tearfully and leaned over to kiss him.  When they drew apart he looked at her curiously and asked, "What did you do to M. Almasy?"

"I don't know …" She whispered hoarsely.  

There was a short silence between the two and then she added awkwardly, "You know, I love you …"

"Yah, I know …" He said.

She smiled and mimicked, "That isn't the answer I anticipated."

He grinned back, "I know …"

"And so?" She asked though she already knew the answer.

"And so I love you too …"

_Sammy: Yaay, another chappy, another chappy.  Ahem … I'm ok.  So yah, there probably will be another chapter before the week-end is over so **I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter and the other one INDIVIDUALLY … PLEASE …** I know some people are still going to only review once so I don't know why I bother.  Why does no one care about authors comments?  Curse you all … *mutters some more and then walks off*_


	21. Happy Birthday

Sammy-Chan: As promised, here is the second update for this weekend.  I worked very hard on this chapter so I honestly hope you enjoy it.  Thank you very much for all your reviews.  Keep 'em coming, hee hee hee!  

**~Chapter 21: Happy Birthday …~**

****

****

"I want you to demission from your commander post at the garden!" Spat her father, "I want you dismissed from the position on the council."

Rinoa stood, patiently taking all this in.  She didn't speak, she didn't move.  She just grit her teeth and swallowed the anger.

"In fact, you're old enough!  Get out of my house!" He yelled.  With a swift movement of his arm he smashed a nearby flower vase.

He tried to continue his speech but found nothing else to say.  He growled and kicked his desk.  She just stared at him calmly.  This made him uneasy.  He felt as if he was a caged animal and his daughter was examining him through the bars of the prison.

He yelled out in frustration at her responses that never came and he pounded his fists on the table like an angry gorilla that wanted his banana.  

"You are pissing me off …" He snarled.

She still didn't respond.  "Get out!" He roared and he pointed to the study door.  She did as she was told.  She calmly left the study shutting the door behind her.  Then, as if reconsidering her move she opened it again and slammed it shut sending the nearby portrait crashing to the ground.

Caraway kicked over a small coffee table and smashed one of his fists to the wall.  Why did she do this to him?  Why had she done this?  She had chosen the opposite path that he had set out for her.  Why did she fall in love?

***

Hikari sat in her room with Zell incapable of not listening to the feud downstairs.  Zell picked up a nearby teddy bear and seemed in deep concentration for half a second.  He tossed the teddy bear back to its original spot.

"I'm scared …" Whispered Hikari.

Zell tried to cheer up the little girl, "Don't worry … Rinoa'll be fine."

"I hate daddy …" She said quietly, "I hate him."

"Don't … you shouldn't hate him." Zell lied, "You … shouldn't hate your father."

"I have every right to." She said tears rolling down her chubby cheeks, "I have every right to hate my father."

Julia popped into the room suddenly.  "Are you all ok?"

"No." Hikari said weakly, her voice shaking.  "I am not ok … I bet he doesn't even remember that Rinoa's birthday is tomorrow.  I bet you he doesn't even care."

Julia sighed, "Hikari, you have to understand that your father-"

"Why should I understand?  He never understands himself.  He doesn't want to understand!" Her voice was rising, "He doesn't understand!  He never adapts to anyone's choices!  We always have to adjust to his choices, his decisions and his rules!"

The two other figures stayed silent, "I'm sick of it!" Her voice became shriller, "I hate him!  I hate him!"

Her small voice carried out to the study where Caraway was leaning against his desk for support.  He was shaking uncontrollably.  A solitary tear ran down his left cheek as he covered his face with his hands.  

***

Rinoa tossed and turned in her bed.  She couldn't sleep and couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her head.  First thing in the morning she would go to Galbadia Garden to sign her papers of demission.  That is what her father, the president of Galbadia wished, and for once she was going to listen.

She glanced at the clock.  5:30 A.M.  It had been the 3rd of March 5 hours and 30 minutes ago.  She doubted anyone cared.  She doubted anyone remembered.  She was now eighteen, a young sorceress without a job and without a house.  

Scuttling could be heard from the far end of her bed.  She turned her head nervously to see who it was.  She breathed a sigh of relief, for it was only her sister.

"Are you awake?" The meek little voice asked.

"Yeah …"She replied, "Come …"

The 7 year-old jumped atop of the bed and took her place near her sister.  "Are you going away?"

"Maybe …"Rinoa responded.

"Happy birthday." Whispered Hikari.

"Thanks." Rinoa smiled slightly.

Rays of sunlight began to stream into the areas that the blinds couldn't cover.  The room glowed a certain gold.

"I made you a card … all by myself.  I drew it and wrote everything on my own." Hikari said proudly and she presented her sister with a folded blue piece of construction paper.  An enormous cake with 10 candles on it ornamented the cover page along with a "Happy Birthday" in pink bubble letters.

Rinoa opened the card and read, "Happy birthday to the greatest sister." Two figures were drawn wearing birthday hats.  

"Thank you, Hikari …" Rinoa whispered, "Thanks a lot …"

"Your welcome … I worked on it when-" Hikari didn't have time to finish her sentence, the mattress was tipped over and with a 'Woah!', Rinoa and Hikari found themselves on the floor with a mattress on top of them.

A snicker could be heard and the mattress was lifted up. "Didn't think you could keep the party for yourselves, did ya?" Zell smiled and helped both girls up.

"That's twice this week!" Rinoa picked up a pillow and began hitting Zell over the head with it.

Roooar!!" Hikari squealed as she tackled Zell onto the replaced mattress.  Zell yelped out as he tumbled onto the bed.  Rinoa shoved the pillow onto his face and got up.

"I surrender!" Came the muffled voice of Zell.

"Damn straight!" Hikari stuck out her tongue at her older brother.

Zell sighed, "So, you still up for the beer?" He looked at Rinoa smiling.

"Hah … no!" She laughed.

Zell pitched the pillow back to her and then said, "I got ya something."

Rinoa caught the pillow and looked at Zell surprised, "You didn't have to."

"I know …" He said simply, "But I wanted to …" He pointed to a small box on her dresser, "You can't open it though."

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"Not until this whole war thing is over.  You can't open it." He smiled.

"Says who I'll survive the war?" She asked.

"Well, I've promised myself that I'd kill Quistis, Squall is onto Sefeir.  So there isn't much left for you to do."

"What's Quistis done to you?" She chuckled.

"She looks like Barbie.  I've always expressed unusual hatred for those things."

Rinoa laughed, "Yah … whatever."

Hikari grinned, "So Rinoa can't open it?" She referred to the package.

"Nope …" Zell responded.

"Then can I?" Hikari persisted.

Zell pinched her cheek and beamed at her, "Nope!"

"Aw!" Hikari whined.

"I'm going to go take a shower before the greedy son-of-a-bitch takes all the hot water." Zell smiled, "Love ya!"

He left the room.  Hikari gave her sister a quick hug.  "I'm going to go back to sleep." She yawned at left her sister alone once again.

Rinoa piled her covers on her bed once more.  She picked up Hikari's card and observed it for a minute or so.  She strode to her dresser and put the card next to the parcel.  

She slowly walked to the bathroom and decided on taking her shower as well.  Then sooner she would be out of the house, the better.  She wondered on how to slink out of the house remaining unnoticed by her father and mother.  It would be so much simpler like this.

***

Dressed in denim jeans with a light blue, hooded sweater she poked her head out of the bedroom door.  Tiptoeing along the desolate hallways she made her way to the kitchen, listening for any sounds of life in the household.  

She heard Zell in his bedroom beginning to shave with his electric razor.  That was it.  She entered the kitchen cautiously and took out a mug from a cupboard.  Pouring herself a cup of coffee she scanned the counter for the morning paper.

It was neatly stacked near the sink.  The feeling a realization struck her.  Someone had already been here before her.  The coffee was made and the newspaper had been brought in so obviously she was retracing someone's steps. 

Her mother emerged from the dining room, "Ah your up."

There goes a discreet escape.  She thought.  "Yah I am."

"Yes I am." Her mother corrected.  "Yeah, yah and yea aren't part of noble vocabulary."

"Don't start." Rinoa pleaded while drinking her coffee. 

"You're retreating from your post in the council and you're giving up the position of commander at Galbadia garden." Her mother paused for a moment and continued, "So basically, what you've thrived on for nearly ten years of your life … you're giving it away.  Love makes you do stupid things."

"No.  It was an undeviating request from the president of Galbadia.  I simply follow his wishes." She said with mock sincerity.

 Her mother smiled, "I see."

"I'm glad you do." She finished off her coffee and added before leaving the kitchen, "Bye mom."

She headed out towards the train station.  There she would take the train to Galbadia garden where she would sign the stupid papers and then … well, after that she didn't know what she would do.

It was a chilly morning and she wished she had thought of wearing her jacket.  Paying her fee for her ticket she entered what she thought to be an empty compartment.

"Oh sorry." She said when she noticed a young lady was already occupying it.

"Well, well, if it isn't the commander of Galbadia garden." A familiar voice said with amusement.

"Selphie?" Rinoa asked incredulously.

"Duh.  Who else d'you think it was?  Mother Goose?" 

Rinoa sat on the opposite of her best friend and smiled.  "You could pass for her.  How did you know I was going to be on the train?"

"Simple.  I'll tell you the whole truth.  We can read your thoughts.  The whole world can and you've been devising the plan for today since last night.  So now the whole entire world knows your time table for the day."

"Ha ha … funny." Rinoa grimaced. "Now seriously."

"No, I am serious.  I can so read your thoughts.  Think of a number from 1 to 100."

"Ok …" Rinoa thought.

"Its number 36." Selphie guessed.

"75 but close enough." Mocked Rinoa.

"Oh shut up!" Selphie snapped, "I knew that … I just wanted to fool you."

"Sure you did." Rinoa laughed.

An odd silence followed between the girls.  Selphie broke it by saying, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you …" Rinoa smiled weakly. 

"Here …" Selphie pulled something out of her pocket, "I didn't wrap it because my family states that 'scotch tape' is below them."

She dropped the small object into Rinoa's hand.  It was a small golden ring that glinted against the morning sun.

"Woah …" Rinoa said.

"Consider it a friendship ring.  Wear it on your necklace." Selphie replied.

"Thanks Selphie." Rinoa spoke quietly.

"No problem …" She gazed out of the window. "Getting off at Galbadia Garden station?"

"Yup …" Rinoa said. "Why?"

"I'm going to get off there too … I want to get all my stuff from my dorm.  I'm leaving the garden."

"Why?" Rinoa asked a tad bit shocked.

"Without you as commander I refuse to stay there.  That news made it around the world pretty quickly, I'm not kidding."

"My demise hasn't even been official." Rinoa argued.

"Yah but everyone knows you can use the Ultima spell."

"Oh wonderful!" Rinoa spat sarcastically.  "I imagine there's about 7 billion reporters awaiting my arrival at the station?"

"I doubt it.  They already have the whole story."

"What?  By who?" 

"Centra made it their duty to open their mouths.  You killed their president you know.  So they're after the skin on your ass."

"That's an aspiring thought …"

"Not literally …" Selphie laughed. 

"Hyne, I hope not …" Rinoa joined in laughing.

"_Galbadia Garden Station, we have arrived at Galbadia Garden Station_." The voice came on the PA.

***

Selphie was right, the station was completely deserted.  The girls walked across the academy campus and entered the building through the front gates.  

Rinoa noticed, when she entered the directory that the mess of Almasy had been cleaned up to a veritable spotlessness.  A group of SeeDs passed by her and paused to look at her.

"Commander?" They addressed her formally, still.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"You are leaving, correct?" One asked solemnly.

She nodded slowly and added, "Yah …"

"We are too …" Said another, they saluted her formally and picked up their travel trunks, leaving the barren academy behind.

"You know, you're respected here.  I don't know why you're leaving."

"A humble request from the president." Rinoa filled in.

"Ah …" Selphie stayed silent.

***

Rinoa printed and filled all the information that the papers required.  Selphie had left her to pack her things in her dorm.  

Rinoa signed all the papers without reluctance and then began to wonder what she would write in her dismissal letter.  

Dearest assholes, I have left because my bastard of a father asked me to.  Had I the opportunity I'd blow your heads off but then I'd sink to your level.

No that wouldn't work, she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her office door.  She was in no mood for visitors so she replied, "I'm busy."

The guest let himself in anyways and yelled out, "Happy birthday!!"

This startled her and her head shot up from her papers.

"Squall don't do that!"  She yelled, "You scared me."

He grinned whole-heartedly.  "That was the point."

She rolled her eyes, "Really …"

He leisurely walk towards her desk and leaned forwards, "So aren't you curious to what I got you?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What?  A case of 24?"

He pondered this, "That would have been a good idea."

She rolled her eyes, slightly amused.  He continued, "But I got you something.  I got you two things.  One thing you get now.  The second thing you're getting at 9 o'clock tonight."

"Oh really?  At nine?  I'm guessing no one else will be present at this time."

He smirked, "No, what you're thinking about I'm going to be giving you at 10 o'clock.  At 9 your sister, Selphie and Zell will be present."

"Oh?" She inquired.

"Anyways … get up." He said.

"Why?" 

"Just get up." So she did.  She stood up and awaited Squall.  

He contoured the desk and faced her.  "Ok …" He said. "Now …close your eyes."

"This is ridiculous."

"Close your eyes …" He said impatiently.

She did as she was told.  Then he kissed her.  While doing this he took her left hand and slipped something metallic around her rig finger.

Feeling this she backed away and looked at her hand in awe.  Marriage proposition?  Was he insane?

"Squall, this is-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Preposterous?" He asked in a mocking snobbish way. "I'm not really, formally proposing.  Just keep it.  I'll do it more fashionably when your 23.  When this is all over."

She laughed, "Ok …"

"You should wear it around your necklace for now.  Wouldn't want your dad to freak out or anything."

"Yah good idea …"She smiled.  She observed the piece of metal.  It was silver-like with a tiny lion engraved on the outside.  She undid her necklace and slipped the ring.  It collided with Selphie's making a slight 'ting'.

Squall resumed kissing her.  He put his hands around her waist.  She kissed back and placed her hands on his chest.

It wasn't the ideal scene for President Caraway as he strode into his daughter's office, not at all expecting Leonheart to be there.

"What the hell?" He demanded.

The couple pulled apart abruptly and looked bewildered at Caraway's interruption.  

He looked at them, appalled at such a scene, "Get the hell out." He looked at Squall viciously.

Fire blazed in the young knight's eyes, "Not that I owe you any respects."

"Yes you do owe me respects.  I just walked in on you kissing my daughter. You owe me respect and you'd better believe it.  Now out!" Caraway snapped.

Squall grit his teeth and look towards Rinoa; "See you later." He said and left the office.

Caraway walked to Rinoa's desk and looked at the dismissal papers.

"I was working on those." Rinoa said bitterly.

"I don't care." He mimicked her from the paper incident from a dew days ago.

"I know." She said defiantly.

"What?" He snapped once more.

"I said I know.  You never really have cared when it came to me."

"Sit your ass down." He ordered.

"I don't feel like it."

"Sit your ass down!" He yelled.

She sat obediently.  He tossed the papers back at her and opened his mouth to say something but shut it again.  He did this about five or six times until she finally said. "Ok, spit it out, I'll read it!"

He pounded his fists on the table and yelled at her, "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" She yelled back and she stood up once again to face him.

"Acting as if I'm the worst father!"

"Wake up dad!" She snapped her fingers inches away from his face, "You are the worst father!"

She immediately regretted saying so.  This was not true.  He wasn't the worst dad.  She had never realized it before until the words had finally left her mouth.  She remembered, when she was around eight years old, her father promised her he would get her on the council.

Ten years ago, she had gotten along with her father.  He used to come home and she would run up to him and hug him tightly.  He would tell her all about his day.  She would rave on about what she had learnt that day.

Ten years ago, father and daughter had gotten along.

Her father seemed to be choking on his words.  Not out of anger, not out of hate but out of compassion.  "You know I don't do this on purpose, Rinoa?"

She just looked at him and he continued, "I don't … mean to be like this." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "I'm sorry."

"When you were born …" He spoke slowly, quietly and evenly. "You were the most beautiful baby ever.  You know that?  I was so proud to be your father.  I still am.  You've grown up to be a beautiful young lady.  Even though I …"

He stifled a cry,  "I hate the way you act, I hate your attitude, I hate the decisions you make and I hate your goddamn boyfriend … you're still my little girl and I love you more then anything." He nodded and continued, "I thought you should know that."

He turned around and added, without looking at her, "Happy birthday Rin."  He walked to the door and shut it quietly behind him.

"I love you too … dad." She whispered.

Sammy-Chan: 11:50 PM, Saturday!  I'm DONE!  I have updated twice this weekend!  Bow down and sign praises to me!!  *Tumble weed silence flows by* Aw, curse you all.  Anyhow.  This is by far my best chapter.  I have unleashed the vault of emotion on you all!!  I hope you were a little touched by that … were you?  God I hope so!!  R&R!!  Thank you all, see you next week!!


	22. Angelo

Sammy-Chan: Well … um … another update, despite the fact that 'Unknown' here told me that it was shit, I will continue writing for the '3 or 4' fans as he puts it.  Even if there were 3 or 4 I would still continue.  I'm sorry that 'Unknown' does not enjoy my story and that he or she finds it ridiculous.  On with the fanfiction.

**~Chapter 22: Angelo ~**

Rinoa quietly entered the mansion.  Her father's outburst this morning had slightly confused her.  Was she still allowed on the property?  Well, she had to pack her bags anyways so to hell with what he wanted.

She climbed the spiraling staircase quickly and turned sharply to the left, entering her room and shutting the door inaudibly.  She looked around the room and flinched.  Her mother was sitting on her bed looking at her intently.

"What?" Rinoa questioned.

"I'm glad to see you too, Rinoa." Her mom replied sarcastically.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Ok, hello mother.  What would you happen to be doing in my room."

"Waiting for you.  Have you noticed anything else different in your body?"

"Yes … for one, I can kill people off so much more easily." Rinoa burst out sarcastically, "For another point it feels like I'm being watched, my senses are five times sharper and I can feel everyone on this godforsaken planet's aura."

It was Julia's turn to roll her eyes, "I wasn't talking about that."

"Then aim for precision next time." Rinoa paused, then added, "So should I get my crap and leave or has dad changed his mind?"

"Don't stray from the subject." Julia replied, "Have you noticed anything else different?"

Rinoa looked thoughtful for a moment, "No … why?"

"Think hard …" Julia responded, looking at her keenly.

Rinoa was impatient, "Look, mom, if you know then why don't you tell me?"

Julia shouted, "Good Hyne, why are you so stupid?"

"Excuse me?" Rinoa exclaimed.

"You heard me!!  YOU'RE SLOW!" Her mother yelled back. 

Rinoa opened her mouth to say something but then shut it once more.  Her mother looked satisfied. "Now think!"

"Of what?" Rinoa scowled.

"Something's different, now tell me what it is!" Her mother replied.

"What do you want me to say?" Rinoa asked.

"What is the difference!" Her mother said as if it were obvious.

"I don't know …"Then she guessed, "I'm not a virgin."

"Yes I know." Her mother slapped her forehead, "I practically assisted the whole ceremony so please don't make me recall any unwanted memories."

"What do you mean you assisted the whole ceremony?" Rinoa asked.

"I can see whatever you do … oooh, scary isn't it?" Julia mocked.

"Ha ha, very fucking amusing."

"So what is the difference?" Julia asked once more.

"Mom, you are getting on my nerves."

"AAAH!"  Julia yelled, "You really are slow!!  Haven't you noticed that your late?!"

"For what?' Rinoa asked clueless and then, "Oooh …wait …what!?" She shrieked.

Julia sighed in exasperation, "About time you realized.  Don't worry, you aren't pregnant."

Rinoa looked more confused then ever so Julia filled in, "Sorceresses don't have that monthly problem.  But we can still get pregnant so don't try any more stupid things."

Without waiting for a reply, Julia left the room to let Rinoa gather her thoughts.  This whole sorceress thing was getting complicated.  

***

Squall pulled a crate out of the car.  Selphie looked at him in pure shock, then her face turned beet red with anger.

"YOU MONKEY-ASS!" She shrieked, "You're keeping it in a CRATE?  IT'LL DIE OFF YOU STUPID, GAY, COCKSUCKING SHIT LICKER!"

She went over to him and smacked him in the back of the head.  He scowled in pain and then countered, "It won't die you stupid bitch.  See the air holes?" He pointed to the tiny holes in the box.

"Chh, what would you know?" Selphie asked.

"He would know because he once saved a Wendigo from a circus.  The poor little monkey-monster was forced to dance all day to the 'Macho Man' song." Zell said and then burst out laughing.

"Not funny." Selphie glowered.

"Aw, sure it is.  That Wendigo was the love child of a Snow Monster and a Gnat." Zell continued laughing hysterically.

"Hey, because of me that Wendigo makes a pretty good living."

"Yup … that Monkey-Monster sells white fluffy sugar on the streets of Dollet."

"AND he owns a Chocobo!" Squall put in.

"With two heads, ten assholes and three feet." Zell continued laughing.

"You guys are sick.  So where's Hikari?" Selphie asked.

"She can't come, I don't think … father." Zell explained.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Squall muttered.

***

The water rushed in slowly and then retreated back to the ocean.  The moon rose in the sky, glinting a silvery white that reflected on the soothing waves.  The sky was blackish blue, dotted with stars.  The air was cool and light fog was gathering.  Their boots crushed and grinded the sand.

Rinoa shivered slightly, "Guys, where are we going?  I'm cold."

"Yah me too …" Selphie admitted.

"Just a little further." Zell replied.

"Angelo!" Squall called out.

There was a slight pause, "What did you say?" Rinoa asked.

"Angeloooo!" Squall's voice rang out in echo against the cliffs of Dollet's beach.

There was a silence then everyone heard a yapping noise.

"Is he crazy?" Rinoa demanded to know.

"Of course he is …" Selphie replied.

A tiny shadowy figure could be seen in the horizon.  It became more concrete as it approached.  From its actual distance everyone could tell it was a four pawed animal.  

Rinoa was the only one who didn't really know what it was but she had already guessed.  Four paws … Angelo.  A dog.

The tiny puppy yapped along and head-butted Squall's leg.  It then, excitedly stood on its four paws waiting to be acknowledged.  Squall petted its head affectionately.

"His name's Angelo.  You get to keep him." Squall smiled back at Rinoa.

"Yup … isn't he cute?" Selphie asked.

  
"Oh, and don't worry.  Dad won't have to know." Zell said cheerfully.

"You guys are nuts …" Said Rinoa, a little shaken.

Angelo barked and went over to Rinoa.  He started yapping energetically around her feet.  She bent down and scratched him behind his ears.  

"I like him though …" She laughed.

Rings could be heard in the distance as the clock tower above the Dollet hotel struck ten.  

"We should be getting back." Selphie commented.

"Oh bull!" Zell said. "Let's stay out here a little longer.  I'm going to the other side of the beach.  C'mon Squall!"

"I'm staying here!" Selphie called out.

"Yah, me too." Rinoa said.

The boys weren't listening, they challenged each other to a race and ignored all other distractions.

"Oh Hyne … what a bunch of losers." Selphie scowled.

Rinoa just laughed while picking up the puppy in her arms.  There was a slight pause between the two girls when finally Selphie spoke up.

"Are you scared … I mean.  The war."

"No … well.  Yes.  I guess.  A bit." Rinoa started walking in the direction the guys had run.

"Same." Selphie agreed and followed her friend.

Their walk passed by in utter silence until a cry sliced the silence.

"AAAAAAAH!" Squall popped out of the bushes.

Rinoa and Selphie both shrieked and Zell popped up from behind a nearby cliff.  Both boys started laughing hysterically.

"You stupid asswipes!" Rinoa screeched, letting Angelo free from her terrified clutches.

Selphie gasped for air.  She had never been so scared in her life.

"I say we go skinny dipping!" Squall said jokingly.

"You're going alone." Rinoa and Selphie replied in unison.  

He rolled up his jeans to his knees, took off his shoes and socks and ran towards the water.  He walked in to shin-deep and let out a horrified cry, "IT'S SO COLD!!!"

"You stupid idiot …" Rinoa sighed in exasperation.

"I'm coming!" Zell rolled up his pants to his knees as well, took of his sneakers and advanced to the icy water letting out a loud screech when he arrived knee-deep.

"Oh Hyne …" Selphie said.  She slowly walked towards the shore, Rinoa following close behind with Angelo.

"C-c-come on!  J-j-jump in!" Squall shivered, "Water's gr-great!"

"I think I will!" Selphie said energetically as she rolled her pants knee-deep as well and rushed into the water.  She was the only one of them who managed not to yell out as the cold water came in contact with her skin.

"You people'll catch pneumonia!" Rinoa said.

"Come on! D-don't be … so uptight.  C-come in!" Zell called.

Rolling her eyes she took off her shoes, her socks and pulled up her pants.  She slowly felt the temperature of the water with her toes.

"No way." She replied.

"Come on!" Squall yelled.

She took a step forward and grimaced.  It was so cold.

"Run … it's easier that way." Selphie suggested.

So she darted to knee-deep water and yelled out loud "HOLY SHIT!" She tried darting back to the shore but Squall grabbed her by the waist.

"No Squall we're gunna-" Too late.  The couple fell into cold, icy water headfirst.

Rinoa came gasping for air, "You … stupid … ba-bastard!!" She spat.  

"Holy shit this is cold!" Squall moaned.

Selphie and Zell laughed out hysterically.  Rinoa stood up shivering and mumbling a few words that sounded like "Cold … very cold … cold."

Rinoa ran back to the beach and everyone followed suite.  

"You are so retarded Squall …" She said.

Selphie and Zell laughed softly behind.  Squall looked helplessly at his sorceress.  She looked very, very … wet.

"I'm sorry …" Squall said meekly.

Angelo woofed his amusement and there was a slight silence.

"Do we have to fight each other?" Zell asked.

No one questioned his meaning.  They all knew.  Did they all have to fight each other in the war no matter what?

"I don't know." Squall replied.

"I don't think so.  I mean, not against our will right?" Selphie said shakily.

"What if it is our will?" Rinoa asked.

Everyone looked at her slightly abashed.  She was willing to fight them all?  To kill them?  Her own brother, her best friend?

"Instincts." She replied quickly, avoiding their eyes, "Remember.  We aren't totally ourselves anymore.  We might … do things of which we aren't aware of."

There was a slight pause and then Squall said, "Fuck it.  I'm not going to be possessed by some jackass.  I don't want to be Hyne's apprentice.  I don't want to conquer the world."

"Yah seriously.  I can't balance my own bank account, how am I suppose to rule the world?" Selphie said jokingly.

"I'm a simple guy.  Fuck the world.  I like my life just the way it is." Zell said.

Everyone turned their heads towards Rinoa.  She stayed silent her head bowed.  Selphie shyly asked, "What about you Rinoa?"

"What about me?  Conquer the world?  Are you kidding me?" She scoffed, "In Galbadia Garden there's 500 students.  One of them happens to be Squall Leonheart.  If we ratio that with the world's population, 6 million, that makes …" She paused to think for a moment. "12 thousand Squalls.  I have enough of one, I don't need 11,999 more."

Her comrades sighed a sigh of relief. 

***

Rinoa climbed in through her bedroom window helping three other people up; Selphie, Squall and Zell.  Angelo bounce out of Zell's jacket and began exploring hi new surroundings.

"I'm going to change." Rinoa said.  She picked out a few clothes from her dresser and went in the adjoining bathroom.

"You can borrow some of my clothes …" Zell said.

" … No thanks." Replied Squall slightly chuckling.

The slight silence between the three was interrupted by the clashing of glass, stomp of feet and the screeches of people.

Rinoa bounded out of the bathroom door fully dressed and gaped, "What the shit was that?"

"I don't know." Zell said awkwardly.  Without further hesitation, they dashed out the door and ran down to the source of the noise.

They found Caraway, Julia and Hikari but they also found Sefeir, Quistis and Sophie Almasy giving off very threatening vibes.

Sefeir was advancing towards Hikari.  It took Zell and Squall half a second to react.  Squall snapped out his gunblade, jumped in front of Sefeir's and knocked his own away.  Zell dashed to the back of him and swung his fists at his head.

Sefeir clamoured to the ground scowling at this unexpected ambush.  This was Quistis' cue.  Unleashing every spell under her wing her mother supported her with the little Firaga spells here and there.  

Rinoa and Selphie dashed up, momentarily knocking Sophie off her balanced.  Caraway aimed for her with his gun and shot once.  

One blood stain on the carpet.

Sophie was dead before she hit the floor.  This didn't affect Quistis' onslaught of attack as she screamed out,

"COMET!"

Julia, seeing the aimed attacked cried out, "SHELL" but all in vain.

Seeing the damaged done, Quistis made a hasty escape and no one dared to stop her.  Sefeir followed close behind.

Everyone preoccupied themselves with the second blood stain.  

"No …" Choked James, swallowing tears, "…no."

Hikari screamed out loud at the sight of her mother's body, sprawled over the study floor.  Julia Heartilly was dead.

Rinoa let tears flow from her eyes as she cried out, "Mommy …"

Zell looked away and Selphie and Squall didn't know where to position themselves.

Hiding any emotion from his face Caraway helped Rinoa on her feet from her kneeling position.

"We must run." His orders voiced the fears of many.

_Sammy-Chan: I know it sucked but I need to rush through this update because I got exams this week!! *squeals in frustration* Ok … euthrocyles, leukocytes?  Is that it??? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  Anyhow.  Expect to here more from me at Christmas!  Oh, by the way.  The Wendigo joke could not have been possible without my good friends, Heid and Erica!!  Love you guys!  See you!  R&R!_


	23. The Final Battle Begins

Sammy-Chan: Ah, the holidays.  The vicious exams have come to pass and I am now ON A TWO WEEK VACATION!!!  Praise the gods, praise the gods!  Eheh, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  Read and review!!

**~Chapter 23: The Final Battle Begins~**

****

****

****

Hikari held her knees to her forehead and cried silently.  In all the nightmares she had lived through in her short years, seeing her mother being murdered in front of her hazel eyes prevailed to the very top.

Rinoa had left the mansion a short while after the 'event'.  The younger sibling didn't know where or why she had gone but she was worried.  Zell, Selphie and her father were still downstairs.

Squall had followed Rinoa like any knight would.  She had wanted to as well but Hikari had known better.

***

Rinoa walked down the busy streets of Deling accompanied by Squall.  The young knight walked a little behind his sorceress knowing only two well that she was at the brink of exploding.

He couldn't blame her.  The sorrow, the pain, the rage that was flowing through her was uncontrollable and he didn't know what the sum of these additions would be.

She stepped onto the escalator that led to the train heading to Galbadia Garden station.  Little did her knight know that she had no control over where she was going anymore.  She was lead by her instincts.  Her buried power.

"Rinoa." Squall put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, the soft brown of her eyes replaced with an unholy red.  He backed away fearfully.  This wasn't exactly Rinoa.

She seemed to snap out of her momentary trance and her eyes resumed their natural soothing color. 

"Squall?" She asked, a slight shock in her voice.

He looked at her bewildered for a moment and resumed his usual composure, "Yah, the guy who's been following you for the past ten minutes."

Rinoa's lower lip trembled slightly as tears flowed freely from her eyes, "My mom is dead …"

Squall took her in his arms sympathetically, "Hey don't worry.  It's going to be all right …" The words sounded lame as they escaped his mouth.  

"I don't know … what to do anymore." She muffled her face hidden inside his jacket.

Even Angelo who had been at Squall's heels stayed quiet, sitting nearby.  She continued, her voice weak and tired, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

He breathed heavily as she went on, "I … I've already got my fate set out for me, don't I?  I'll probably die in the end.  Hyne is dead so to be her apprentice I'll probably have to kick the bucket."

Squall understood his father's words of pity earlier that week.  To become a Goddess, as was Hyne, Rinoa had to die and take over her place.  

Squall buried his face in her raven hair then he mumbled, "I won't let you die.  I'll always be there for you.  I promise.  I'll never let you go, ok?"

Receiving no response he slowly leveled his face with hers by gently pulling up her chin.  He bent down to kiss her but she interrupted.

"People are staring." She said meekly.

Squall Leonheart vaguely looked around and saw that people were indeed staring at the couple. 

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you care?"

"It's just that …" Rinoa started but never got to finish.

'Train leaving for Galbadia Garden Station in 2 minutes.'

"Did you … um, I mean, was the inner sorceress of you heading there." Squall questioned.

Rinoa hesitated, not knowing the answer, "Let's just go."

They each bought a ticket (No they don't charge for puppies, so Angelo got on free) and entered the train heading towards the garden.

***

"Your father is a multi-billionaire and you take the train?  Your allowance rivals the amount that Headmaster Cid makes … _each year_!" Selphie exclaimed upon seeing Rinoa enter Garden.

"How did you get here so fast?" Rinoa asked surprised.

"I get used to living high class, you know?  Did anyone say: RAGNAROK?" She smiled gleefully. "Oh that ship kicks ass!"

Rinoa looked at her energetic friend and shook her head in disbelief, "You're crazy."

"So, what did you people come here for?" Zell asked looking around the empty garden.

"We don't know …" Squall said.

There was an odd silence and Zell casually said, "We aren't … getting in the way of your plans, are we?"

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "No … we had no plans.  Literally … we don't know why we came here." Zell seemed suspicious of the idea and Rinoa muttered, "Pervert."

Zell smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Man, I'm going to have to start playing over-protective brother." He turned his attention to Squall and glared menacingly, "What the hell do you want with my sister?"

Squall snorted and began, "You don't scare me you half-assed son of a-"

Selphie hissed at her brother, "Shut up for a minute."

Clueless, the two men hushed up and Rinoa and Selphie seemed to be intently listening.  Then Rinoa broke the silence.

"Someone else is here." 

"Oh, the girl is sharp." Ultemecia emerged. "Good, thank god she inherited my intelligence.  I thought that the fact that she had Caraway as a father would intervene with her brain cells."

"Ok, that's enough." Julia hissed. "We're dead." She informed the rest.

It was just one of those stupid moments as a quiet, uneasy silence followed.

"Ok, I know you people know but just don't get any ideas about me being alive!" Julia snapped.

Ultemecia rolled her eyes. "Before we pass on to Balamb we thought it would be a … wonderful idea to come clear your head." She looked at Rinoa.

"There was once 3 sorceresses.  Many years ago.  These three were Ultemecia, Adel and Edea." Ultemecia began.

"More formally known as Julia, Raine and Sophie.  Each wanted to become Hyne's apprentice and take her place as a supreme goddess."

"But Hyne would only accept one sorceress as an apprentice.  So each sorceress was granted a knight and hence the sorceress war began."

"Of course … each sorceress undertook … a … particular relationship with her knight and became more powerful."

"To a point where it was simply ridiculous.  Feeling this couldn't go on any further, the three sorceresses compressed time and moved forth into the future."

"There was a miscalculation in the time period and we entered a period of time where war still ravaged the land.  There, three of us bore a baby boy.  However, two of us decided it was better to leave our sons at the orphanage to keep them safe."

"War couldn't get to them there.  However, when the knights, being the stronger beings, conquered each a piece of land and settled the war the boys could no longer be found."

"So that is how you ended up with Squall as your knight." Ultemecia concluded gazing at Rinoa.

"You were supposed to end up with Zell as your knight but that wasn't possible.  See, with your brother as your knight, cheap tricks could not be used, example, sleeping with your knight."

Rinoa put the pieces of the puzzle together, as did the three others.  

"So now you must go … to the Island Closest to Hell." Ultemecia said icily, "This is where the final battle must take place.  We don't know what is to happen after that but we have faith in all of you."

***

All four of them sat on the Ragnarok basking in an uneasy silence.  They had thrived for answers and they had gotten answers.  Though the thoughts that ran through their heads now were least of all comforting.

Breathing heavily and for once in their lives they feared the future.  The type of fear that gives you stomach cramps and that stares at you in the eyes, burning holes though your head.

***

Laguna ran to the Caraway Mansions entrance and furiously knocked on the door.  A slightly bemused maid answered the door.

"Sir …" She bowed her head in the presence of her master's accomplice.

"I need to see Caraway immediately." Laguna ordered.

"Ah, but … Sir, he is in mourning.  His dear wife just died.  I'm not quite sure how for I only come in for the night shift."

"I don't care at this moment, I need to see him now." 

The maid flinched for a moment and then nodded her head, "Yes sir."

***

Zell landed the ship on 'The Island Closest to Hell'.  The island was deserted except for a large warehouse at the other end of the island and at the opposite end was some sort of abandoned communication tower.

"I'll check out the warehouse … alone." Zell said determined. "Selphie, take the Ragnarok back to Deling and warn Caraway to scamper out of the house with Hikari."

He paused for a moment to let this all sink in, "Rinoa and Squall, you two go explore that communication tower, see if it works or something.  I just … need to check out that tower by myself."

"I don't get it." Squall said, "This is not a good idea."

"I don't give …" Zell said eagerly, "Just everyone … I want to check out that warehouse alone."

"Fine …" Squall agreed reluctantly.  "Let's go then … come Rinoa."

***

"Raine's dead …" Sobbed the Estharian president.

"Sefeir?" Caraway questioned.

"Yes …" Laguna slammed his fist on the table, "This is not right, why did they come kill her?  She wasn't the target."

"They want us to feel emotion.  To be angry, to make moves on impulse.  They don't feel anything.  When their mother got killed they walked out of here like nothing happened.  Michel obviously took the right route to making his children un-feeling."

"Do you know how this is going to turn out?" Laguna asked.

"Yes … three of them are going to die.  One will be lost and eventually die herself."

"Herself?" Laguna raised an eyebrow.

Caraway looked down and answered quietly, "My daughter.  She has already decided, deep within her heart not to be Hyne's apprentice.  So she will remain on earth … without Selphie, Zell … or Squall."

"She will vanquish Sefeir and Quistis?"

"No … they'll leave her to die.  They're cold blooded, remember?  Having the power to suppress your emotions will one-handedly defeat an Ultima spell."

Hikari ran down the stairs and into her father's study.  "Daddy … we should … not stay here …"

"I know … Hikari, pack your things.  You are going to Timber." Caraway ordered.

***

Rinoa and Squall made their way to the communication tower, fighting monsters.  Rinoa didn't know how much more of this she could stand.  

"Guys … wait." Selphie ran up from behind them, "I have a bad feeling about this.  I can't just go to Deling.  I don't care what Zell said.  Can't we just … please … go to the warehouse."

Squall looked in the direction of the warehouse.  Zell wasn't in sight.  He probably had already gotten there.

"I think so to.  Squall, maybe we should turn around." Rinoa suggested.

Pausing to think he then answered, "Yah … let's go."

***

Caraway kissed Hikari on her forehead. "Don't worry … everything will be fine."

He replayed a familiar scene in his head.  The time he had left Zell at the orphanage.  He had spoken those very same words.  "Everything will be fine."

Everything had not been fine.  James Caraway was now making the same damn mistakes over and over again.

"Rinoa will be coming to get you." He turned his attention to the young man with short black hair.

"I swear if something happens to her I will-"

"I know, I know.  Don't worry.  She's going to be fine."

***

The three young adults entered the forsaken warehouse.  They walked into the narrow hallway and entered the door at the end of it.

"ZELL!" Selphie cried out and rushed towards him.

The remaining two did the same.

They crowded around him in pure shock.  His mouth slightly ajar, his back to the concrete floor he was a lifeless corpse.

An evident red hole right in the middle of his eyebrows.  The bullet had transpierced for blood was slowly dripping from the back of his head and flowing like a tiny creek towards the manhole cover.

"This isn't possible." Rinoa said shakily, "This is a dream."

Squall only gaped at his childhood friend.  Selphie was going into hysterics.  

"How can this be?  Who did this?  Why did this happen?  He's!  He's …"

A loud bang was heard and two figures appeared.  "Dead." Filled in Sefeir looking piteously at Selphie.

She was dead before she hit the floor.

Sammy-Chan: Shitty I know.  No flames please.  R&R I promise a better chapter soon.  No really.  I promise.  Thank you all, and remember feedback is good!! :D  **OH AND BY THE WAY: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ MY NEWLY COMMENCED FIC 'Everywhere' IT'S ANOTHER SQUINOA TYPE THING!!!  PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL!**


	24. Those Who Prevail

Sammy-Chan: I do not own FF8 … do not sue me.  This is the before last chapter by the way!! ^.^

**~Chapter 24: Those who Prevail~**

Time slowed down, everything was in slow motion to amplify the pain.  Everything became hazy as if both sorceress and knight were drugged.  Light-headedness took its place and both drew in quick, rattling breaths.  The dream-like state was smashed into bits by Sefeir's cold voice.

"Yes Miss Loire … Zell Caraway is _dead_."

"And now so are you …" Quistis gave off a short, icy laugh.

Rinoa gave out a small cry of anguish and Squall just stood and stared.  A best friend found lifeless and his own sister was murdered before his very eyes.  Was life cruel to this point?  Would his sorceress meet the same end as they had?  

"No …" He whispered hoarsely, "No."

He wouldn't have it.  Visions of Rinoa being killed, murdered by the same stained hands weren't a settling thought at all.  He wouldn't have it.  He would accomplish his duty as a knight … even if it killed him.  Through watery eyes he drew his gunblade and aimed it at Sefeir.

"Die!" And he dashed towards his target.

***

Zone dashed around the small apartment, shutting windows and locking them carefully.  He gave occasional glances to Hikari.

"Are you afraid?" He asked her.

Hikari lifted her head up proudly and said, "No … my sister will take care of everything."

***

James Caraway sat on a familiar ship as the Ragnarok.  He had told Laguna to go back to Esthar and remain there.  If anything were to happen to him, Laguna would take care of Rinoa.  

Caraway knew the secrets and everything else.  So his direction was the Island Closest to Hell.  It seemed appropriate at this hour.  

***

Squall began landing an onslaught of gunblade swings directed at Sefeir.  The blond-haired man countered with ease.  This was going exactly as he had planned.  Squall Leonheart … what a moron.  Letting himself be guided by emotion.  What a pitiful fool.  

Rinoa fell on her knees next to the two bodies of her comrades.

"You aren't even going to fight me?" Quistis' sneering voice asked. "Well this is boring then."

"Why did you kill them?" Rinoa sobbed pitifully.

Quistis only sneered once more, "They were in the way.  You're really the only one I want, Heartilly."

She kicked Rinoa in the stomach.  Rinoa swallowed the pain and began gasping for air.  She clutched her pain but would not make a sound.

Quistis grimaced at the other's resistance, "Tell me … Heartilly, why did you kill my father?"

Rinoa answered directly, "Because he was going to kill Squall."

"Do you really care about you're Squall?  At this point?"

"Yes … I love him.  That's why I'm so powerful Quistis … I love him, if you hurt him I'll destroy you and you're brother with the world.  You'll never get to be Hyne's apprentice … I'm stronger."

She kept talking, bluffing and whatever else it took to make Quistis show some signs of emotion, of anger.

"See, when he kisses me, when he touches me I grow five time stronger … does that happen with your brother?" She gave a hint of mockery in her tone.

Quistis grimaced, "You stupid bitch … you're lying."

Rinoa didn't give up yet, she couldn't fail at the task at hand.  She couldn't give up … not until she was dead, "Well, it isn't as if you would know.  How do you think I used the Ultima spell?"

"You got fucked … it's no more complicated then that …" Quistis laughed.

Rinoa forced her most sinister smile, "Yeah … but I loved him … the spell is so much more powerful this way."

Quistis scoffed and looked back at the two rivals, her brother slightly getting bored of the fight and Leonheart hacking away like a madman.  

"Hey Sefeir …" Quistis called, "If you're getting bored … I'll have a go with Leonheart … Rinny here says he's quite incredible."

Rinoa closed her eyes in pain.  She wouldn't … would she?  Quistis couldn't do this to her.  Would she go to the extent of pushing Rinoa to her utmost limit of pain and anger?

Sefeir knocked away Squall's gunblade fairly easily.  A downed and helpless Squall came back to his normal self.  

"See, you're so angry you can't concentrate …" Sefeir threw his head back in laughter, "Pathetic!"

Quistis walked over to Squall carefully and looked at him in the eyes.  She reached over for his shirt and drew him to her, forcing her lips upon his.  

Rinoa begged for control over her anger.  _Squall isn't enjoying it_. Was her only recomforting thought.  She grinded her teeth and closed her knuckles to fists to retain an explosion.

Finally Quistis let go of Squall and he was thrown back onto a nearby pillar.  Rinoa suddenly came across an idea.  

"Goddamn, Honey." She called out to Squall, "We're going to have to get your mouth disinfected after we're done with these guys because I'm not letting you kiss me anymore."

Squall played along, "Ahh, I feel it eating away at the inside of my mouth … the bacteria … ugh!" He groaned and started to laugh a little bit.

Rinoa joined in.  This looked to be displeasing the enemies.  Being laughed at?  When they had the upper hand.

"Well then …" Quistis also knew how to control her anger.  "From what Rinoa's told me … what's a sorceress without her knight?"  Then she looked into Rinoa's terrified eyes, "What's Rinoa going to be without Squall?"

Sefeir laughed haughtily and aimed his gunblade at Squall's chest.  Quicker then thunder he rammed his gunblade in Squall's abdomen, setting off the trigger.  Squall felt the sharp pain of the metal that had created his scar and it was the last thing that he felt.  His eyes rolled back into his head, he stopped thinking, he stopped breathing … his heart stopped beating.

"Whoops …" Sefeir laughed, "Well, shit happens …"

Quistis laughed as well and Rinoa stood there.  Not knowing whether to think, breath or simply die along with her knight.  Was there anything left to live for?  Darkness swooped over her.

Memories washed over her.  Yelling at him to stop bothering her.  Fighting with him.  Kissing him … and then after …

She closed her eyes and swallowed.  Why did this happen?  Every second seemed like hours … minutes hadn't even passed and she missed him.  He wasn't gone … was he really gone.

Her eyes swam in tears as she opened them to the groggy scene before her.  Sefeir and Quistis still smiling as though the mission had been accomplished fully.  They turned to leave the warehouse.  _What was Rinoa without Squall?_

They weren't going to leave her there were they?  Let her to suffer?  They could at least end her pain.

Her heart stopped pumping blood.  It pumped rage.  To her lungs, to her brain, to her organs.  The very air she breathed seemed foul.  Her eyes turned red as tears flowed from them and she called out to her adversaries, "You will pay."

They had no chance to fully turn around.  Rinoa directed her spell to Sefeir.  The one whom had killed Squall

"Ultima" She cried out loud.

Sefeir met the same grueling end as his father before him.  The skin peeling off his muscles that melted to his bones that disintegrated.  The worst physical pain … that no one has ever shared to tell about it.

The same foul puddle of goo that had once resembled Sefeir.  Quistis gaped at her brother.  Or more accurately: What was once her brother.  Her head turned to Rinoa.  Quistis felt the pain that Rinoa had felt when her mother had died, when her brother was found dead, when her best friend was killed before her eyes … when Squall had been murdered for own sadistic pleasure.

"You're … dead!" Quistis screamed and dashed towards Rinoa punching her in the stomach, sending her flying into a pillar.

Rinoa had no strength to go on.  The ultima spell had taken up every ounce of her powers and had no more will to go on.  Quistis pulled her up by her hair and looked at her venomously, "I'll make you suffer."

"As much as you're suffering now?" Rinoa asked.

"Worst …" Quistis replied.

"It can't be.  The pain you're feeling now … it's the same pain I feel … except four times as worst!!" Rinoa screamed. "So go on … kill me!  Make it end … let me die."

"Deal." Quistis hissed.

Everything went black.  Rinoa found herself in a beautiful flower field, a stream rushed past.  Everything was so beautiful.  The setting sun glowed, adding a certain charm to the area.

"Rinoa, you aren't dead.  Time's stopped." A hand reached for her shoulder and she turned around.  The blue eyes, the brown hair.  The man she loved.

"Squall!" She shouted and hugged the figure.  His strong arms held her and she felt as if the whole world was complete.

He pulled away, "We don't have much time.  Listen.  Time's stopped, I need to talk to you one last time."

"Don't say last.  Please don't say last." Rinoa voice was shaking and her knees were threatening to give way.

He placed his hand gently on her left cheek, "Baby … listen to me.  Don't let yourself get killed.  You can't let Quistis win, ok?"

"I can't kill her … I'm no match, don't leave me on my own." She clinged onto Squall. "I can't do it … I'm too weak."

"No you aren't." He said firmly, "You're stronger.  Don't let that out of your head.  You're the only one who can do it."

"Not without you.  I need you …" 

"No you don't … Rinoa." He repeated, "Don't let yourself get killed."

Tears flowed from her eyes and she meekly said, "I love you.  I can't do this without you."

"I love you too … you can do this.  Believe in yourself, please.  Do this for me."

She noticed his outline was beginning to fade and she was clinging to air.  Squall called back into the flower field, "Selphie … can you give me more time?"

Selphie's outline was dimly visible far out in the field.  Zell's was too.  The once happy-go-lucky 18 year old shook her head.  Squall bit his lip nervously, "Shit … Rinoa, do this for me.  You can do this.  Please … baby, believe in yourself."

"Don't go." Rinoa said weakly.

"I have to." He said, his expression saddened, "Remember; Those who dare to live, those who break their chains from fate's grasp are those who prevail."

And he was gone.

***

Rinoa found herself one feet from the pillar Quistis had crashed her in before.  Selphie had gone back some minutes in time.  Sefeir was still a bubbling puddle and Quistis was just about to make her onslaught.

This time, seeing the movement of Quistis' fist Rinoa darted out of site. "You'll pay!" Quistis yelled once more.

Rinoa stumbled around, evading Quistis' beams of energy desperately trying to find a weapon.  She backed into something that clanged.  Squall's gunblade.  Picking it up she took on a defensive position.

"I'll kill you … you can't win." Quistis hissed and darted for Rinoa.  Using all her might, Rinoa did a horizontal slash and felt it hit something.  Quistis backed away, a surprised look on her face and fell back against a pillar.

She was still breathing, Rinoa had only pierced her abdomen shallowly but enough to cause some damage. 

"Please don't kill me." Quistis pleaded as Rinoa advanced towards her, blade still in hand.

"You killed my mother didn't you?" Rinoa asked, "You killed my brother … you killed my best friend … didn't you?"  Rinoa paused and then screamed out, "Didn't you!?"

"Please don't kill me." Quistis repeated, her breaths became shorter and quicker.

"You killed Squall.  What's Rinoa without _revenge_?" She asked viciously, "Sorry Quistis … but shit happens!"

She slashed once more at Quistis's neck this time, setting off the trigger, creating a blasting noise.

It was over.  The gunblade was dropped with a clang and Rinoa's knees finally did give way as she fell on the floor, crying.

President Caraway rushed into the warehouse at that specific moment and saw his daughter on the bloody, concrete floor.

A hand was put recomfortingly on Rinoa's shoulder and she turned around to face Galbadia's most respected man … her father.

He helped her up and she began sobbing and crying, mumbling the past events as the old knight looked around the warehouse.

"It's ok … it's ok." He said soothingly, "It's all over now."

He looked into her eyes and then decided what must be done.  He directed to her, "Hikari is in Timber … a man named Zone is looking after her.  You can go get her there."

"What about you dad?" Rinoa asked.

_Dad_ … she hadn't called him that sincerely for years.  He closed his eyes and then opened them to look at her again.  His daughter.  His little girl.  

"I'm going to fix things up.  I love you and Hikari both.  Remember that, angel."  He kissed her on the forehead.

He turned to leave but she called out, "Daddy!  Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to fix some things up …" He said, "Stay here … don't move, ok?" 

"Ok …" She said quietly.

***

He couldn't believe he was doing this.  It was something he'd never even dreamt of doing.  The ship landed on the coast of Balamb and Caraway stepped out.

The island was an eerie place to be.  It was the land of the dead after all.  Immediately, and not to his surprise, he was greeted by Hyne.

"I know why you're here and what you've come to do." She said.

She was a beautiful woman, a goddess after all, with a long white sweeping dress and her long dark hair, twisted into complicated buns.  Her lips were cherry red and she had a delicate figure.

"So can it be done?"

"Yes …" She smiled, "I believe it can."

***

Caraway walked through the island's forest until he found who he was looking for.  

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" The figure asked.

"I don't think that's an appropriate greeting."

"Well what do you want from me?" The figure seemed angry, "I don't need to be taunted by you, least of all.  I know you're still alive.  You're cowardly ass couldn't find a spot on the battlefield."

"That's where you're wrong.  All the statements you've just dictated are wrong.  I'm going to be dead in a minute … and I'm making a very generous sacrifice … so keep still, shut up … and give me your hand."

Sammy-Chan: Hey, I haven't updated in a while.  I'm sorry.  ANYWAYS!  Yes … I'm sorry I made Squall die …I had to.  There was no other option.  You'll see why.  Please don't stop reading my fic because I killed Squall … please don't stop reviewing!!  Thank you all of you who have read this fic.  There is only one chapter left.  I'm posting that soon.  PLEASE R&R!!  I love you all!


	25. The New Day

Chapter 25: The New Day

****

****

He began to fee slightly light-headed as if he had consumed too much wine.  The hand he was holding seemed to diminish slightly and his began to have a firmer outline.  

"If you hurt her, I will come back … and you will pay." The voice called out.

***

A man jumped slightly from his sleep.  The last few days he had been having the same dream, over and over again.  He smiled; he supposed it was just his father-in-law's way of promising something unpleasant if he ever hurt her.  Thoughts of her formed in his mind and he immediately looked at the sleeping figure.  She looked so peaceful.  

Sunlight streamed through the blinds to make morning known.  He glanced and the clock slightly.  9:42 A.M. Hm… Maybe he should be thinking of getting up.

***

The President sighed and leaned back in his chair.  No news yet from his son.  Not that he expected any.  They still weren't on speaking terms.  Well, he had succeeded; after all, in keeping his sorceress and as a father, he was proud.

It would only be time that would heal the nations.  It would only be time until everything was settled once more.  It would only be time …

***

Hikari bounced around the room happily.  She was usually constantly happy these days.  There was nothing really to be sad about.  With an energetic movement she opened the blinds and looked at the city of Timber below her.

Timber wasn't a noisy city and it wasn't as boring as Winhill.  Therefore making it her favorite city.  Hopefully her sister would choose to settle here and have a nice normal life.  Not that their lives could really be normal.

She began to sadly reminisce of the events of the past month or so.  She had lost a friend, a brother, a mother and her father.  Her sister was the only family left.  Well, no that was incorrect.  She smiled slightly; she still had a big brother around.

She bounced out of the room happily and into the kitchen.  The scene that met her eyes didn't surprise her.

"Hyne, do you people ever _stop_?" She shrieked, crossed her arms and pouted.

The couple seemed very startled by this sudden appearance and they quickly ended their kiss.  Rinoa said as casually as she could, "Of course, you just usually come in at the wrong time."

Squall grinned slightly got out a pan from the armoire.  "Breakfast anyone?"

Hikari scowled, "Do _not_ try to change the subject!  I'm going to make rules around here!  First off… Kissing hours range from 11 A.M. to 9 P.M.  If you are caught outside these boundaries there will be consequences."

"Wow, Rinoa. She sounds just like you." Squall smirked and in response got a kick in the shin.

Hikari ignored the comments and continued talking, "And I found you people were _quite_ loud last night.  As in … _exceedingly_ loud."

"Hikari!" Rinoa shrieked, "You were supposed to be _asleep_!"

"With all do respect that was an impossible task at the time being." Hikari retorted.

"And we are not loud!" Rinoa exclaimed, "I should know!"

"I agree with your sister!" Squall declared to Hikari. "We aren't loud."

"You are too!  It's really disgusting!"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Rinoa groaned and slapped her forehead.

"I'd love to.  Just be quiet at night and you'll never hear from me again!"

Living in a 4 and ½ roomed apartment definitely had its disadvantages.  For one: Everyone was always in each other's face and things could get ugly sometimes; as was demonstrated over a period of the two weeks they had stayed there.  However they loved each other and that's really all that mattered.

"So why are you people already dressed?" Hikari remarked slightly that she was the only one in pajamas.

"We have to go somewhere today… And you're coming too." Squall informed.

"Basically, hurry up." Rinoa looked up from her plate of eggs.

Hikari stuck out her tongue at her older sister who mirrored the move.  Squall groaned, "I don't want to go see _him_."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and Hikari piped up, "Who?  Who's him?  Who are we going to see?"

"We're going back to Deling city and getting all our stuff." Then she added hesitantly, "And Laguna is meeting us there."

Angelo tugged on Hikari's pajama pants, indicating that he wanted some of that bacon.  She threw down a strip for him and didn't dare look at Squall.

Squall had never liked his father.  From the moment he had been officially introduced to him.  Squall had never liked Laguna and he had a feeling that this emotion of hatred was certainly not going to change any time soon.

His father had left him to die in a pitiful orphanage.  Why?  The only reason was because 'he couldn't deal with it'.  Little Squall was crying too much at night.  

_"What do you mean, old man?" _Squall thought sneeringly, _"You mean I cried like babies usually do?"_

***

Hikari ran her hands along the bedspread.  Her eyes scanned over her toys, her stuffed animals, her dollhouses, and her books.   All that was once her room.  Material goods were never lacking.  

Angelo seemed interested by such a large bedroom.  He sniffed and prodded his nose under the bed.  He entered the closet and followed his curious instincts the way a puppy would.

She basked in sweet solitude.  Pondering about the past, about the present and about the future.  Her past was stained with blood.  No, that wasn't true.  She had lived some very happy moments.  The fact that those moments were short-lived was conveniently excluded from her analysis.

Her past had been a trajectory of lies.  Painful memories.  More lies and blood.  She never wished to live it again.  Although, a part, lying deep within her wished she had more than what she had currently.  

She had reason to be grateful.  A sister that loved and cared for her.  And Squall, the big brother image that took care of both her and her sister.  Yes, Hikari had something to be grateful for.  And she was.  

Although… Although … One more glimpse at her mother's face.  One more command escaping her father's lips.  One more hug from Zell's strong arms.  One more of Selphie's _'Train"_ songs.  Just once more.  

Just once more, to hate them, to love them.  To make them live in reality and not in memories.  Just once more, to see them smile.  

***

He stared into the eyes full of emotion, making his own turn to stone.  His jaw was set, his mind was made and nothing was to Laguna's advantage.  Squall's fists were closed, ready to land a punch.  

"Well, you've done it." Laguna said cheerfully.

A catalyst to the inevitable.  Squall raised his closed hand and smashed it against Laguna's jaw.  His unknowing opponent recoiled and clutched his forming bruise.

"That's it?" Squall spat, "Is that all?"

Silence.  "Good job!  You've done it, you didn't die." Squall's cynically sarcastic mimics cut though Laguna's heart.

"Is that all, you stupid bastard?" He asked again, secretly thanking the fact that Rinoa had excused herself from the room.  If she knew he was calling his father a bastard (and not just a bastard but a _stupid_ bastard at that), she'd probably smack him good.

"Well, I'd also like you to know that I would like grandchildren." Laguna added.

Squall scoffed, "Trust me, we're working on it."

Laguna grinned slightly, "So then, will you visit once a week and call every second day?"

Squall's face hardened, "No… Hell no.  I have a life, you know?  And I'm still pissed at you."

Laguna lowered his gaze, "Yes, I realize."  Then, as if whisking all the shame of the past years away he looked up to meet the eyes of his son.  

For the first time he noticed every feature of his son.  The brown, messy hair; the blue eyes, the sharp nose and smooth face.  He was wearing blue denim jeans with a white shirt.  

Laguna had turned to face his son, "You know, you look a lot like your mother."

"Good thing I don't look like you." His words were meant to hurt but they fell away into the air.  Squall was slowly breaking.

"So…" Laguna said at an attempt to keep the conversation going, "How is the relationship with you and Rinoa?"

"You have some nerve!" Squall snapped, "It's really none of your business!"

Laguna ignored him, "How's the sex life?  I mean, sometimes that's key in a relationship."

"Yah, you would know!" Squall spat sarcastically.

"Well, if you ever need tips you can come to me.  Remember, I'm your father."

"Ok, ok!  If anything happened, I would never go to you for advice!" Squall waved his arms frantically, "And we're crossing the border to 'Squall's personal zone' here!"

"Are you… Uncomfortable with something?" Laguna said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Yes, the fact that my father is giving me sex tips!" Squall hissed.

"Ah… that might be it.  _Or_…" Laguna left his sentence hanging.

"Or what?" Squall was fairly curious and then suppressing his curiosity, "Actually, I don't even want to know."

"Well, that's entirely up to you." Laguna said and held out his hand.

"Exactly, I'm going to go see Rinoa upstairs.  _She_ will call you… To keep you updated on what _I'm_ doing because _I_ will certainly not be calling _you_ soon." And with that he shook Laguna's hand.

The father only smiled, turned around and stopped for a moment.  "Oh and Squall?"

Squall looked back at him, indicating for him to go on. "Remember son, foreplay is your friend."

"OK!" Squall shut his eyes tight trying to not let it sink in, "Right… I'm going upstairs now.  Please get out… You're scaring me."

***

Rinoa looked around her room.  Correction, her old room.  This wasn't exactly her room anymore, nor would it ever be again.  This used to be her room, her home, her… Whatever.  Now her home was with Squall.

She scanned the room, much like her sister had done with her own.  She seemed to take in every little detail.  Every little dusty corner that she had neglected before.  Everything now seemed more… real.  

Suddenly she spotted a small little package.  Wrapped in red paper with a stick on bow.  Her birthday present… From Zell… From her big brother.

Memories flooded her mind.  She remembered.

_"When this is all over, you can open it."_

It was over.  The war had ended and those in fault were punished.  Is this what Zell had meant?  For her to open the package when all this was over?  

She slowly approached the package and picked it up in her hands.  It felt light.  Making each moment last, she took off the bow.

This was the first and the last present from her brother.  Slowly, she began taking the tape off the edges and corners, noting that Zell wasn't good at wrapping things.

Finally, a tiny wooden box was released from the grasp of scotch tape and wrapping paper.  She stared at it for a while and then decided to open it.  It was a ring.  Golden and smooth on the inside and yet… rugged on the inside.

She peeked into the inner rim and noticed the ruggedness was legible.

"… Those who dare to break their chains from fate's grasp are…" She stopped reading for that was all there was to read.  

Her eyebrow raised in a natural reaction, "That isn't a way to end a sentence." She thought aloud.

"Fuck the end… That isn't a way to start a sentence either." And without looking back, Rinoa knew it was her knight.  She allowed his arms to wrap around her waist and she leaned against him.

"What did he mean?" She asked.

Squall didn't answer.  Almost instinctively, Rinoa's hands went to her neck and she clutched the two other rings.

She looked inside the first ring that was given to her by Selphie.  She muttered, "Those who dare to live,"

Then it struck her, "Those who dare to live, those who dare to break their chains from fate's grasp are…"

Squall kissed her slightly on the cheek and she now reached for the second ring.  "Those Who Prevail."

Then she repeated the sentence, understanding for once it's true meaning, _"Those who dare to live, those who dare to break their chains from fate's grasp are those who prevail."_

La fin 

Sammy: I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!  AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  It's been nearly a year since I started working on this and now I am finally finished!  I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (and coming up with ideas… Tee hee hee!).  I am so happy I actually came up with a semi-decent ending and I hope I have touched at least one person with this fic.

I thank my great friend Heida for her insane support and reviews.

Jocko/CharlieGirl/Erica, I thank you for being my trusted friend and reviewer and newly acquired beta-reader.

Rinoica; because you reviewed every chapter and you are just plain nice ^.^

And last but not least: all my readers and all my friends!  You have supported me throughout this whole project and for this I love you all.  Please, please read and review though!

By the way: Read my new fic!  It's a Squinoa as well and it's called 'Anything'.  It was formerly known as 'Everywhere'.

Oh, and just for the record: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters that rightfully belong to SQUARESOFT.


End file.
